Héritier
by DreamCrazyLili
Summary: Quatre jours avant la rentrée en 7ème année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger découvre un secret de famille qui va changer toute sa vie, et la donne dans le combat contre les ténèbres. Un Drago Malefoy dangereux. Une nouvelle et dernière année bien plus sombre avec Rogue comme directeur où il faudra trouver le moyen de détruire Voldemort avec l'aide d'alliers inattendus.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première fiction Harry Potter. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf quelques uns que j'ai rajouté. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. J'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles restent respectables. N'hésitez surtout pas a me donner votre avis, c'est la raison pour laquelle je la publie.

Bonne lecture !

A bientôt par commentaire j'espère.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans, qui tirait vers ses 17 ans, allongée sur son lit, était en train de réfléchir, de se préparer mentalement à l'année qui allait suivre. La rentrée à Poudlard se déroulerai le samedi 1er septembre c'est-à-dire dans quatre jours. Une nouvelle et dernière année dans cette école de magie convoitée. Enfin plus tant convoitée que cela, désormais Dumbledore était mort, assassiné par le traitre Severus Rogue. De plus cet été le Ministre de la Magie avait annoncé que le nouveau directeur de Poudlard ne serait nul autre que ce traitre. Il était donc évident que l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde ne le serait plus tant que cela. Mais cette année Hermione Granger, encore allongée sur son lit, devra ralentir les études. N'importe qui pourrait penser que cette jeune fille avait l'intention de ralentir ses études afin de s'intéresser un peu plus aux garçons de Poudlard, qui d'ailleurs allaient vite tourner la tête vers notre protagoniste vu les formes et par conséquence le corps parfait que cette dernière avait acquis durant l'été. Ainsi que sa chevelure qu'elle avait enfin réussi à lisser mais qui gardaient parfois de belles boucles brunes et soyeuses. Ce qui serait tout à fait approprié pour une adolescente de 16 ans. Mais les garçons étaient en ce moment bien loin des pensées de notre belle gryffondore.

En effet elle était en ce moment même entrain de résumer la situation de certains derniers événements…


	2. Chapter 1 Préparation

**Chapitre 1**

 **Préparation**

POINT DE VUE HERMIONE

…Sept. Il en avait créé sept. Voilà ce que Dumbledore avait enseigné à Harry durant toute l'année précédente. Le passé de Tom Jedusor et ses horcruxes. Le meilleur moyen de combattre ses ennemis est de connaître leurs passés et par conséquent leurs faiblesses.

Harry nous avait expliqué qu'un horcruxes était un objet dans lequel une personne cachait une partie de son âme, en la séparant en deux, pour se protéger en cas d'attaque et que son corps était détruit. La partie de l'âme qui est protégée continue de vivre. En d'autres termes on ne peut pas mourir. Le seul moyen de séparer son âme en deux est de commettre un meurtre. Ces objets pouvaient être n'importe quoi, n'importe où.

Voldemort en avait créé sept dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Certains horcruxes étaient déjà détruits.

Pour résumer Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor était toujours vivant, il fallait retrouver et détruire les horcruxes qui pouvaient être n'importe où, mais en plus de cela nous n'avions aucun moyen pour les détruire. Dumbledore avait réussi à en détruire un mais nous ne savions pas comment il s'était débrouillé. Harry en avait détruit un lui aussi mais inconsciemment…

Soudain je craquai. Je me redressai d'un coup. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que je réfléchissais au pourquoi du comment et je ne faisais que m'embrouiller de plus en plus à chaque pensée. Je devenais de plus en plus frustrée, anxieuse et paniquée. Non. Je ne devais pas commencer à paniquer, stresser et tout ce qui va avec. Nous arriverons à trouver et détruire tous ses horcruxes. Mais pour cela il fallait d'abord organiser toutes les informations que l'on détenait.

Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Je pris un cahier vierge, aux couleurs de gryffondore, car je sentais que l'on allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de recherches. Mais avant de commencer je devais lui jeter plusieurs sorts, que l'on ne pouvait déjouer, pour pouvoir le protéger de personnes qui ne devaient, pour notre propre intérêt, à poser les yeux dessus. Je prévoyais de le faire dès mon arrivée à Poudlard, d'ici là je le garderais toujours sur moi. Je débutais d'abord par la liste des horcruxes, avec ceux déjà détruit, par qui et comment.

 _-Le Journal Intime de Jedusor_

 _Détruit par Harry en deuxième année dans la chambre des secrets avec un crochet de basilic. Le souvenir de Voldemort qui se trouvait dans son journal avait tenté de tué Harry._

 _-La bague qui appartenait au grand père de Voldemort_

 _Détruite par Dumbledore l'année dernière. Nous n'avons encore aucune information de la façon dont il l'a détruite. On peut supposait que l'objet a également essayé de tuer Dumbledore étant donné la blessure à la main qu'il en avait résulté._

 _-Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard_

 _Nous détenons ce horcruxe grâce à Harry et Dumbledore qui avaient récupéré le faux en fin d'année, l'année dernière. Le faux car Régulus Arcturus Black, surnommait aussi R.A.B, l'un des frères de Sirius, un ancien mangemort avait essayé de le détruire il y a des années et l'avait donné à son elfe de maison Kréatur. Il lui avait donné l'ordre de tout faire à son tour pour détruire ce médaillon après sa mort. Kréatur, qui avait été légué à Harry après la mort de Sirius, nous avait expliqué toute l'histoire cet été et nous avait donné le véritable horcruxe. Harry lui a donné le faux en souvenir de son maître._

 _Nous ne savons pas comment le détruire et Kréatur n'avait pas non plus réussi._

 _(Ensuite ce ne sont que des hypothèses car Tom Jedusor était passionné par Poudlard)_

 _-La coupe de Poufsouffle_

 _Voldemort l'avait dérobé à une veille femme qu'il avait séduite et tuée pour après lui avoir volé cet objet. (Information grâce à un souvenir donné à Dumbledore par l'ancienne elfe de maison de cette dernière). Nous ne savons pas où la Coupe se trouve. Aucune autre information._

 _-Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle_

 _Aucune information à part le fait que comme son nom l'indique il a été perdu depuis des années._

 _-Naguini_

 _Le serpent de Voldemort. Nous pensons que c'est un horcruxe car Voldemort ne le quitte jamais sauf pour l'envoyer en mission._

 _-?_

 _Je mettais un point d'interrogation pour le dernier car nous n'avions pas d'idée. Enfin en réalité j'avais une hypothèse mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à en parler à Harry et Ron. Pour moi le dernier horcruxe était Harry. Car nous savions tous que lorsque Voldemort avait tenté de tuer Harry quand il était encore un bébé, son corps avait été détruit, mais alors où était passé son âme. Moi, je pensais que son âme, enfin la partie qui était restée dans son corps, était « entrée » dans le corps d'Harry… Mais bien sûr ce n'était qu'une hypothèse et j'essayais de me convaincre que je me trompais. Si jamais j'avais raison, il nous faudrait choisir entre laisser vivre Voldemort, ou alors tuer Harry…_

-Hermione. Veux-tu bien descendre s'il te plaît ? Me coupa dans mes pensées ma mère.

-Oui j'arrive.

Je refermais le cahier et le cachais entre mes vêtements, dans ma valise déjà faite évidemment. Je me regardais un coup dans le miroir. J'avais beaucoup changé en seulement deux mois, et je me posais pas mal de questions à ce sujet. Mes cheveux avaient changé de couleur sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit, ils étaient désormais entre un blond et un châtain clair. J'en avais touché un mot à mes parents mais ces derniers n'avaient pas eu l'air inquiet. Excepté ce changement étrange mes cheveux étaient devenu doux et soyeux, et formaient de belles boucles mais je les préférais largement comme cela. J'avais aussi pris des formes où il fallait mais pas trop quand même ce qui m'avait fait gagné le regard de tous les garçons sur mon passage cette été. Je dois avouer que je n'en étais pas peu fière.

Je détournais le regard sur mon reflet et rejoignis mes parents dans le salon. Je vis mes parents ainsi que ma petite sœur de 13 ans. Je vis une fois encore sur le visage de mes parents une expression, cette même expression qu'ils avaient portée tout l'été. Je n'avais malheureusement pas réussi à la déchiffrer, ni à leur faire cracher le morceau.

-Bonjour Hermione, me salua Jasmine Granger,

Elle me sourit et alla éteindre le four. Ma mère était une femme très belle, aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux chocolat comme les miens, sauf que les miens avaient une touche de caramel. Elle était grande et mince. Mon père, Jake Granger, était un homme de carrure imposante grâce au muscle qu'il possédait malgré ses 37 ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns, mais quand il était jeune il les avait eu blonds, comme les miens désormais, et avait des yeux bleus que ma sœur Lena avait hérité.

J'aidais ma mère en apportant la viande à table et servis.

Nous commençâmes à manger. Un silence régnait. Je voyais mes parents se jeter des coups d'œil.

-Bon ça suffit, m'écriais-je après plusieurs minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mes parents se regardèrent à nouveau, puis ma mère pris la parole.

-Après mangé ma chérie, nous en parlerons.

-Mais vous repoussez toujours le moment de m'en parler.

-Non cette fois on te jure on t'en parlera car c'est très important.

-Et de toute façon il faut que tu sois au courant avant que tu n'ailles à Poudlard, rajouta mon père.

Pendant tout ce temps, comme d'habitude, ma sœur écoutais notre conversation en silence, mais attentivement. Je fixais cette dernière.

-Et Lena, elle doit aussi être mise au parfum ou pas ?

-Oui elle aussi car cela concerne toute la famille.

-Bon d'accord, me radoucis-je, mais cette fois vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous défiler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma Mione, me taquina mon père.

Je détestais ce surnom.

Nous finîmes de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Nous débarrassâmes la table.

Ensuite le moment de la discussion tant attendue débuta. Mon père nous fit signe à ma sœur et à moi.

-Asseyez-vous.

Nous nous installâmes sur l'un des canapés, et nos parents sur celui situé en face du notre.

-Alors avant tout, commença mon père, nous vous demandons de ne pas nous en vouloir, surtout toi Hermione, de vous avoir caché la vérité car tout cela on l'a fait pour votre bien à toutes les deux, pour vous protéger, commença mon père doucement.

Je me raidis à ses paroles sous l'inquiétude, et en me tournant vers Lena je vis que c'était de même pour elle.

-Vous nous inquiétez dès le début là, mais je vous promets que je ferais tout pour vous croire et ne pas vous en vouloir, leur répondis-je pour tenter de les encourager.

-Pareil pour moi, rajouta ma sœur.

Nos parents se regardèrent.

-Ok, souffla mon père, mais c'est à votre mère de commencer car après tout c'est à cause d'elle, la taquina-t-il.

Ma mère sourit mais ne releva pas.

-Alors…tout d'abord nous ne sommes pas…des moldus... mais des sorciers…

Ma mère laissa en suspens cette phrase pour voir notre réaction, mais surement plus la mienne. Mon cerveau ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais soudain, peu à peu il commença à analyser le sens de cette phrase : « des sorciers » « pas des moldus », ces mots tournèrent en boucle quelques instant dans la tête. Cela voulait donc dire que je n'étais pas une fille de parent moldu ni une sang impure mais au contraire une sang pure. Mais si c'était vrai, pourquoi je n'avais jamais vu mes parents utiliser une seule fois de la magie ? Pourquoi ma sœur n'avait pas de pouvoir ? Toute sorte de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Mais avant tout je devais mettre au clair une question qui était : leur en voulais-je ? Et la réponse vint très vite grâce à ce qu'il avait dit avant de commencer « pour votre bien » « pour vous protéger ». Alors la réponse fut non, je ne leur en voulais pas. Mais tout de même. Comment avaient-ils pu nous cacher ça pendant autant de temps. Ce n'était quand même pas anodin. Mes parents sont des sorciers. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler cette information. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Donc…, résumais-je,… vous êtes des sorciers, tous les deux, je ne suis donc pas une « sang de bourbe » comme certaines personnes ont toujours aimé le dire ?

-Oui c'est cela, me confirma mon père inquiet que je n'éclate à tout moment.

Je ne posais pas encore mes questions, c'est Lena qui parla.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que je suis une sorcière aussi non ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas de magie ? Se lamenta-t-elle.

Mes parents nous regardèrent.

-Et bien tout cela, le fait que tu ne peux faire de magie Lena, le fait que vous ne nous avez jamais vus en faire, car je suis sûr que tu t'es posée cette question Hermione, et bien c'est à cause de…Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 2 L'histoire d'une famille

**Chapitre 2**

 **L'Histoire d'une famille.**

Voldemort. Toujours Voldemort. Pourquoi il a dû exister celui-là. Toutes ces vies et familles qu'il a brisées.

Mes parents firent une fois encore une pause afin que Lena et moi ayons le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations qui ne seront sûrement pas les dernières de cette discussion. Lena en comprenant que si ce Lord n'était pas le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps elle pourrait avoir des pouvoirs comme elle avait toujours voulu. Et moi désormais, en plus de tuer Voldemort pour « sauver le monde des ténèbres », j'ajoutais la vengeance.

Je tournais mon regard vers mes parents pour leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Ils hochèrent la tête et ma mère commença enfin notre histoire de famille.

-Pour commencer jusqu'à mes 21 ans je m'appelais Jasmine Lyan. Je venais d'une famille assez riche, aussi riche que les Malefoy par exemple. Ma famille était d'une descendance très importante, et nous le cachions, mais nous aimions tout de même le luxe, ce que nous avons d'ailleurs gardé. Ca on s'en doutait au vus de la villa dans laquelle nous vivons aujourd'hui. Je parlerais de cette descendance à la fin de mon récit. Je savais donc que mes parents, grands-parents ainsi de suite étaient des sorciers. A mes onze ans j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'étais tellement impatiente de découvrir cette école. J'ai été envoyé à Gryffondore. J'ai fait mes sept années dans la joie et le bonheur. Mes amies étaient Lily Evans, James Potter et sa bande dont Sirius et Remus bien sûr, et d'autres que vous ne pouvez connaître. C'est en sixième année que j'ai fait attention à votre père. C'était un prétentieux comme tous ces Serpentards mais malgré cela j'ai commencé à remarquer que votre père était différent de ses amis…

-Attend, attend ! M'exclamais-je, Tu étais à Serpentard ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, mon père était un Serpentard, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça. Mon père était un homme bon et modeste. Tout le contraire de ces sales Serpentards. La tension de la pièce avait monté en un instant, mais apparemment mes géniteurs s'étaient attendus à cette réaction.

-Écoute Hermione, oui j'ai été un Serpentard, oui je viens d'une famille de sorcier qui ont été eux aussi des Serpentards, oui j'ai ressemblé aux Serpentards que tu connais. Mais malgré ça je suis quelqu'un de bien désormais, essaya de s'expliquer Jake. Ma sœur et moi pensions autrement que nos camarades. Pendant longtemps nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était, puis on a muri et changé, nous voyions le monde tel qu'il était, contrôlé par Voldemort. La seule chose que nous pouvions faire était, au moins, de ne plus suivre nos semblables et c'est ce que nous avons fait, la preuve aujourd'hui : je me suis marié avec une gryffondore, et nous avons deux merveilleuses filles, dont une ayant un courage tel que je n'en avais jamais vus, finit-il par dire tout en me regardant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Certains serpentards peuvent se révéler bons, mais leur fierté l'ai empêche de le montrer, rappelle-toi toujours de cela Hermione…

En écoutant son monologue je ne pouvais qu'admirer plus encore mon paternel. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage afin de leur faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer, car malgré ça un sourire était la seule chose que je pouvais faire en cet instant.

-En sortant de Poudlard nous nous sommes installés ensemble, votre père et moi. Mais nous nous cachions, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, ma famille avait eu du mal a accepté Jake mais l'avait tout de même fait alors que sa famille à lui était folle de colère, sauf Tatiana.

-Qui était Tatiana ? demanda Lena.

-C'est ma sœur lui répondu mon père.

-Et un jour, je suis tombée enceinte, reprit Jasmine, enceinte de jumeaux…

Quoi ? Des jumeaux ? Mais Lena n'est pas ma jumelle. J'étais stupéfaite, encore une nouvelle qui nous tombe dessus. Une impression d'une enclume venait de me tomber dessus. Combien de chose encore nos parents nous ont-ils caché ? C'est mon père qui continua car ma mère avait commencé à pleurer.

-Nous avions vingt ans. Votre mère était enceinte d'une fille et d'un garçon. Elle savait qu'une prophétie existait dans sa famille et donc désormais dans la nôtre. Une prophétie qui raconte que lorsque le Mal sera à son plus haut règne, notre famille donnera naissance à des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. La fille possèderait de puissants pouvoirs, qui se déclencheraient à ses 17 ans. Avec une autre personne, ils seront les seuls à pouvoir combattre le Mal et à le détruire. On pouvait avoir plusieurs filles mais la prophétie disait que ce serait notre ainée qui aurait de puissants pouvoirs. Nous avons tout de suite sut que ce serait toi Hermione…

Je devais absolument savoir quelque chose et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Alors je coupais mon père.

-Qu'est devenu mon jumeau ?

-J'y viens Hermione.

Mon père respira un bon coup et poursuivi.

-Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous avons tout de suite sut que ce serait toi la fille aux pouvoirs de la famille. Malheureusement nous avons aussi appris par l'Ordre que Voldemort connaissait cette prophétie. Et malgré toutes nos précautions, Voldemort avait découvert que c'était nous la famille, il nous avait retrouvés. Nous sommes allés demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Il nous a proposé plusieurs moyens et finalement nous avons choisis le moins dangereux et le plus sûr.

Il fit une pause, bu une gorgée d'eau.

-Le plan était de nous faire passer pour mort. Cependant nous étions facilement repérables. Alors nous avons employé un sortilège très puissant, inutilisé depuis des siècles. Nous t'avons légué tous nos pouvoirs Hermione. Pour que le moment venu de détruire le Mal tu ais toutes les chances de votre côté. Ton frère a lui aussi hérité certains pouvoirs mais beaucoup moins que toi…

Il fit une nouvelle pause. J'avais tout enregistré. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Aux dernières nouvelles c'était à Harry de sauver le monde, pas à moi et à cette mystérieuse personne. Cela faisait beaucoup trop à avaler en si peu de temps. Mes parents nous avais légué tous leurs pouvoirs, et n'en avez plus un seul. Tout ça pour se faire passer pour des moldus et nous protéger.

-Où est notre frère ? C'était ma sœur qui venait de poser cette question. Il n'est pas mort, vous avez parlez de lui au présent. Alors où est-il ?

-C'était la suite de notre plan. Voldemort avez appris que nous allions avoir des jumeaux, et cherchait toutes les familles ayant de jeunes jumeaux, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Alors nous devions vous séparer. Nous avons envoyé votre frère chez votre oncle et votre tante du côté de votre père, c'est aussi pour cela que l'on ne vous a jamais parlé d'eux.

J'avais un frère quelque part. Alors c'était cela. J'avais toujours ressentis depuis que je suis toute petite comme un vide en moi. On dit que les jumeaux, les vrais jumeaux se sentent seuls ou du moins ressentent quelque chose quand ils sont séparés pendant longtemps.

-Nous avons donc fait cela, mais seulement à partir de vos un an. Dumbledore nous avait annoncé qu'il fallait que le lien magique des jumeaux se forme. Nous avons aussi changé de nom, nous étions les Granger et non plus les Dastan.

Je le regardais avec interrogation.

-Les Dastan ?

-C'est mon vrai nom de famille, me sourit-il. Nous avons déménagé de nouveau. Nous avions fait tout le nécessaire. La preuve est que jusqu'aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus été en danger. Et votre frère non plus.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel mes parents repensaient à leurs souvenirs et nous laissaient un peu de temps. Où ma sœur comprit qu'elle avait un grand frère, celui qu'elle et moi avions toujours rêvé. Et moi je pensais…et bien j'essayais de me récapituler et analyser toutes ces informations en me disant que mon frère était sûrement à Poudlard. Il avait probablement été envoyé à serpentard comme la famille de mon père son des serpentards. Mon propre frère jumeau devait probablement me détester et réciproquement.

Je me rendis compte, en me repassant mentalement toutes les paroles de mes parents, que l'histoire n'était pas terminée, au contraire.

-De qui descendons-nous ? Vous aviez dit que nous étions une famille très importante.

-Oui, et ça ne vient pas de moi, c'est pour cela que tout à l'heure j'ai dit, en rigolant évidemment, que c'était à cause de votre mère.

A ses paroles ma sœur et moi nous retournions vers notre maternel.

-Hé bien…votre ancêtre…, débuta hésitante ma mère, est l'un des… quatre fondateur…de Poudlard…

Soudain j'eus plusieurs flashs, dont un plus important que les autres.

FLASH BACK

 _J'étais dans ma salle de bain, je finissais de me préparer. Je venais de rentrer de Poudlard et de finir ma quatrième année. Krum allait me manquer. Mais à quoi je pensais moi ! Ça n'allait pas dans ma tête ! Voldemort venait de « renaitre », il avait de nouveau un corps et moi tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était Krum. Quelle égoïste je faisais !_

 _Soudain alors que je tournais le dos à un miroir et étais face à un autre je vis un tatouage dans mon dos. Un lion. Il était magnifique. Il se trouvait au milieu de mon dos, on aurait dit un lionceau. J'avais l'impression que plus je l'observais, plus il avait l'air de bouger. Comment ce tatouage s'était retrouvé là ! Bien que je fus étrangement fière d'avoir ce tatouage. Mais l'euphorie passait je finis de m'habiller et descendis questionner ma mère, en me souvenant qu'elle avait presque le même tatouage un tout petit peu plus grand et en moins beau que le mien sur l'omoplate._

 _-Maman ! J'ai un tatouage en forme de lion au bas de mon dos ! Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là. J'avais dit cela très vite._

 _Ma mère parut étonné mais pas tant que ça, et n'était pas du tout en colère comme je l'avais craint._

 _-Déjà ! S'exclama-t-elle._

 _-Comment ça déjà ?_

 _Ma mère savait quelque chose. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait déjà dit trop._

 _-Heu… ma chérie tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce tatouage maman !?_

 _Tout d'un coup je pus lire la peur sur son visage._

 _-Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter sur le pourquoi du comment de ce tatouage. Et pour l'instant tu ne peux être mise au courant. Ne t'en fais pas tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans quelques années, essaya-t-elle de me rassurer._

 _-Quelques années ?! M'étonnais-je_

 _-Oui maintenant plus de questions, me dit-elle sur un ton qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas manière à discuter._

 _Et jamais plus je n'osais la questionner à ce sujet._

FIN FLASH BACK

Puis il y avait eu aussi plusieurs événements quand j'étais énervée. Par exemple un jour la bande Parkinson/Bullstrode m'avait assez énervé, on était en sixième année. Harry se trouvait assis à côté de moi. Et soudain alors que ma colère atteignait son plus haut niveau, toutes les vitres de la salle où nous nous trouvions, c'est-à-dire en potion, ont explosait en mille morceau.

Depuis trois ans plusieurs événements comme celui-ci c'étaient produit et à chaque fois je trouvais une excuse pour ne pas devenir folle. J'ai toujours mis ça sur le compte des forces du mal. Mais maintenant que mes parents m'ont raconté leur histoire, que je possédais de grands pouvoirs, je commençais à avoir des doutes.

-…est l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard…

Ma mère me fixa.

-Hermione je suppose que tu as deviné non ?

Je prenais une grande bouffée d'air et émit mon hypothèse.

-Nous sommes les descendants de Godric Gryffondore. Je regardais ma mère. N'est-ce pas ?

J'avais beau avoir l'aire sûre de moi dans cette phrase, je n'y croyais pas du tout.

-Oui en effet.

Cette fois je ne pensais plus à rien. Mon esprit était à bout. Les minutes s'écoulaient et personne ne parlait. Mon père me tendit un verre. J'avalais la boisson pétillante d'une seule traite. J'étais passée de « sang-de-bourg » à « sang-pur » et maintenant je passais de « sang-pur » à « descendante d'un des plus grands sorciers qu'il ait jamais existé ».

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas de pouvoir moi ? demanda Lena

-Eh bien tu es comme nous. Dans notre famille il n'y a qu'Hermione et son jumeau à avoir de la magie en eux. Enfin nous avons de la magie en nous mais elle ne s'exprime pas. Si tu pouvais faire de la magie Lena, si tu pouvais l'utiliser, les mangemorts t'auraient repéré lorsque tu étais plus jeune ou alors quand tu serais allée à Poudlard… enfin il y a plein de raisons qui justifient que nous ayons fait cela.

-Mais tu as dit que nous avions quand même de la magie.

-Oui car au fond de nous, nous avons nos pouvoirs. Et nous les récupérons lorsque nous ne serons plus en danger. C'est-à-dire quand Voldemort ne sera plus.

-Waouh ! Alors je suis une sorcière ! Une vraie de vraie ?

-Oui.

-C'est trop cool !

-Alors tu ne nous en veux pas de t'avoir enlevé tes pouvoirs ?

Lena réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Ben non. C'était pour notre sécurité à nous cinq que vous avez fait cela. Alors non il n'y a pas de problème.

Mes parents eurent l'air rassuré. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers moi.

-Qui est notre frère ? Lâchais-je subitement.

Mes parents hésitèrent.

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore te le dire. Et il y a encore autre chose dont il faut te mette au courant. Mais à moitié.

Ma mère se leva. Je la suivais des yeux. Elle alla jusqu'au meuble de salon et ouvrit le plus petit tiroir qui était toujours resté fermé à clef. Elle en sortie une boîte rectangulaire qui avait l'air d'un coffret en bois vernis avec des gravures en ors. Puis elle sortit cette fois un coffret en velours pourpre et plus petit. Elle referma le tiroir et revint vers nous. Elle s'assit de façon à être tout à fait en face de moi. Elle me fixa tout en posant les deux coffrets sur la table entre nous deux.

-Ceci t'a toujours appartenu Hermione. Vas-y ouvre les.

Je m'exécutais. Je pris en premier le coffret en bois vernis que je mis sur mes genoux. Il était constitué d'un verrou mais dès que je mis le doigt dessus, il se déverrouilla. J'étais totalement fasciné. J'ouvris doucement le coffret. A l'intérieur se trouvait du velours qui protégeait un vieux livre. La couverture de ce livre était composée d'un lion et d'un serpent. Il avait l'air de s'entendre ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Je le pris en main. Le livre qui paraissait vieux de centaines d'années dans sa boîte se fit tous neuf entre mes mains, comme si il venait de sortir de l'imprimerie. Il s'intitulait « les dires et pensée de Godric Gryffondore ».

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'avais entendus parler de ce livre. On le recherchait depuis des centaines d'années. D'après les rumeurs ce livre aurait été écris par Godric Gryffondore lui-même. Personne ne savait exactement de quoi il été composé. Mais Godric Gryffondore avait écrit ce livre afin qu'il aide sa dernière et plus puissante héritière.

-Maman est ce que c'est Le _livre_. Celui qui a disparu depuis si longtemps ?

-Oui. Me répondit-elle calmement. Mais comme tu vois il n'a jamais disparut. Nous nous le sommes léguées de mère en fille, de père en fil, de père en fille et ainsi de suite jusqu'à temps qu'il te revienne.

-Mais comment être sûr que c'est bien moi ? Ça peut très bien être une autre génération !

-Non, c'est toi. Car cela a toujours été toi. Et la cause n'est pas que le mal est à son plus haut, Hermione. Avant ta naissance nous avons sus que c'était toi. Ne me demande pas comment je l'ai su. Je l'ai senti c'est tout.

Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle que je ne demandais rien de plus.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il contient au juste.

-Nous n'en sommes pas très sûr. Seule l'héritière peut l'ouvrir afin de le lire. Une preuve que c'est bien toi l'héritière.

J'ouvris délicatement le livre. La couverture n'était pas la seule à s'être faite toute belle à mon touché. Les pages du livre avait une odeur de parchemin neuf. Malgré le fait que je mettais dis que j'arrêterais de lire tous les livres qui passaient dans mes mains, là il fallait absolument que je le lise.

-C'est génial. Ce livre me donnera certainement toute les informations dont j'ai besoin pour combattre Voldemort. C'est une mine d'or.

Mes parents furent soudain gênés.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Eh bien ce livre ne parle pas exactement de cela… dit hésitante ma mère.

Ma sœur observait le livre.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un serpent dessiné sur la couverture ?

En effet je m'étais posée la même question en le remarquant tout à l'heure.

-Justement. Le lion te représente Hermione. Et le serpent représente…l'héritier de Serpentard.

-L'héritier de Serpentard ? Répétais-je suspicieuse devinant que j'allais entendre une nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle.

-Oui, c'est avec lui et obligatoirement avec lui que tu pourras combattre Voldemort.

-Maman tous les serpentards que je connais sont soit des mangemorts, soit ils vont le devenir dans peu de temps. Et vous, vous me demandez en gros de faire confiance ou de mettre en confiance des serpentards afin de trouver lequel est l'héritier ?

J'étais stupéfaite, c'était vraiment trop.

-Ce ne sont pas tous des mangemorts, dit Lena, je te rappelle que notre frère est à serpentard, puisqu'il est du côté de la famille à papa!

Je ne relevais pas cette remarque, mais si je venais juste d'être mis au courant de cette vérité je doute que mon frère jumeau de serpentard changera d'attitude en apprenant qu'il a une sœur à gryffondore, au contraire.

-Oui, je le sais bien, continua ma mère comme si Lena n'avait rien dit, mais c'est comme cela…Hum… et il n'y a pas que ça. Ce livre explique tout ce que toi et l'héritier de Serpentard, qui a lui aussi de puissants pouvoirs, devraient faire ou ce qui pourrait vous arrivez entre vous ou ce que vous pourriez ressentir l'un en vers l'autre. Par exemple je sais qu'entre vous il y une…hum… comment dire ça…une attirance très puissante de désir, enfin surtout lui pour toi ce qui veut dire que lui doit déjà ressentir cette attirance… eh bien… sexuelle envers toi.

Si j'avais eu quelque chose dans la bouche j'aurais tout recraché.

-Comment ? Vous plaisantez ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que lui c'est déjà que je suis l'héritière de Gryffondore ?

-Non non, je ne crois pas. C'est impossible ne t'inquiète pas. Il ressent juste _ça_ envers toi mais il ne c'est surement pas ce qu'il y a derrière.

-« sûrement pas » ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Je soufflais un coup. Je reposais le livre dans son coffret parce que pour l'instant je n'avais plus vraiment envie de le lire, maintenant que je savais de quoi il parlait. Ma libido serait bientôt contrôlée par une prophétie. Je refermais le verrou en l'effleurant d'un doigt, comme je l'avais ouvert. Et pris le deuxième coffret. Je l'ouvris de la même façon que le premier. A l'intérieur se trouvait une chaine en or avec un pendentif représentent un lion en or lui aussi. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que le livre. J'espérais qu'il réagisse comme le livre à mon touché. Et à mon plus grand bonheur, une première aujourd'hui, ce fut le cas.

-Il appartenait à Godric Gryffondore, me renseigna ma mère. Et comme le livre il est passé de génération en génération. Ceci est à toi. Vas-y met le, m'encouragea ma mère.

-Je peux te le mettre ? me demanda ma sœur.

-Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux.

Je lui tendis le bijou, me mis dos à elle, et soulevais mes cheveux. Elle me l'accrocha au cou. Au moment où il fut mis je ressentis une douce chaleur.

-Il te va merveilleusement bien.

-Merci petite sœur. Au fait ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit moi celle aux pouvoirs ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, après tout c'est toi qui m'a toujours protégé avec Peter alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai.

-Alors tout va bien.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, que je lui rendis.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et une question, oui encore une, me vins.

-Est-ce que le fait que mes cheveux ont changé de couleur tout seul cet été a un rapport avec cette histoire ?

-Oui, nous avons dut un peu changer votre apparence sinon vous vous ressembliez trop, ton frère et toi. Nous lui avons rien changé à lui, on trouvait que le fait de l'avoir éloigné était déjà assez suffisant… j'ai pensé que se serais mieux de ne rien lui enlever de plus..., me révéla ma mère tremblante.

-Oui je trouve que c'est gentil maman, ne pleure pas. Donc à moi vous m'avez changé de couleur de cheveux et puis c'est tout ?

-Non, nous avions fait plusieurs choses mais depuis tu es redevenue toi-même. J'imagine que le fait que tu approches de tes 17 ans, ta magie essaie de te rendre ton apparence d'origine.

Je hochais la tête puis regardais l'heure.

Je me levais. Je passais devant un miroir, et m'observais. J'étais désormais, dans le secret bien entendu, j'étais désormais Hermione Jasmine Lyan Dastan, héritière de Godric Gryffondore. Décidément cette année ne serais pas de tout repos, j'allais devoir tuer Lord Voldemort avec l'aide de mes amis et de cet héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Trouver ce dernier, ainsi que mon frère qui été à Serpentard et blond.

-Dit donc, je vais bien trainer avec les serpentard cette année ! M'exclamais-je sarcastiquement à voix haute.


	4. Chapter 3 Le Chemin de traverse

**Chapitre 3**

 **Le chemin de traverse**

Le lendemain, mon réveil sonna à 9h30. Je devais me lever tôt car j'avais rendez-vous avec Katy (Katherine) O'Dell, une sorcière étudiant à Beaubâtons, une nouvelle amie que j'avais rencontré au mariage de Bill et Fleur cet été. Nous nous étions revus une ou deux fois. Et aujourd'hui nous allions acheter nos affaires scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse.

J'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard il y a deux semaines, dans laquelle on m'annonçait une grande nouvelle.

 _COLLÉGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Severus Rogue_

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée préfète en chef de Gryffondore de l'école de magie Poudlard._

 _Vous devrez ainsi remplir, tout au long de l'année, les tâches de préfets en chef que je vous expliquerais à la rentrée des classes._

 _Dans le train qui conduit à Poudlard vous ne pourrez faire le voyage avec vos amis, vous devrez vous rendre dans le compartiment des préfets en chef pour le partager avec votre homologue de Serpentard._

 _Vous trouverez, comme les autres années, la liste de vos affaires scolaires, ci-contre._

 _Sur ceux je vous souhaite de bonnes fins de vacances et bonne chance pour votre dernière année._

 _Cordialement_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard_

Après avoir lus cette lettre je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans le « bonne chance pour votre dernière année », en rapport avec Voldemort bien sûr. Mais j'étais aussi, évidemment, très heureuse d'avoir été nommée préfète en chef, tout d'abord parce que cela faisait maintenant 7 ans que j'attendais ça ! Ensuite parce que question sécurité des élèves cela pourrait être plus facile, ou du moins nous aider un peu. Et enfin j'aurais enfin une chambre et une salle de bain à moi, toute seule à Poudlard, ce qui ne me rendait pas peu fière. Je n'aurais plus besoin de faire la queue pour attendre mon tour à la salle de bain. Cependant l'inconvénient, mais fort heureusement il n'y en avait qu'un, était que je devrais vivre avec un serpentard toute une année. Il n'y avait peut-être qu'un inconvénient, mais c'était le pire de tous.

Avec ma lettre ce trouvait la liste des fournitures.

 _COLLÉGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _UNIFORME_

 _Les élèves de septième année devront, comme les autres années, être équipés :_

 _Trois robes de travail (noires modèle normale)._

 _Un chapeau noir pointu._

 _Une grande paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)._

 _Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argents)._

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter le blason de sa maison._

 _Pour la première fois, les élèves de septième année auront l'autorisation, le week-end, de ne pas porter leur uniforme._

 _LIVRES ET MANUELS_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _-Le livre de sort et enchantement (niveau 7) de Miranda Fauconnette._

 _\- Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac._

 _\- Magie théorique (niveau 7), d'Adalbert Lasornette._

 _\- Manuelle de métamorphose (niveau 7), de Emeric G._

 _-Mille et une herbe magique, de Phyllidol Augirolle._

 _\- Potion magique (niveau 7), d'Arsenus Beaulitron._

 _-Animaux fantastiques (niveau 7) de Norbert Drogonneau._

 _\- Force de Obscure , Quentin de Jentremmble._

 _FOURNITURES_

 _\- 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)._

 _\- 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal._

 _\- 1 télescope._

 _\- 1 balance en cuivre._

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud._

Je mettais ma liste des fournitures dans mon sac à main et me dirigeais ensuite dans ma salle de bain afin de me préparer, il me restait une heure. Une demie heure après je sortis de la salle de bain et m'habillais d'un mini short en jean, pour profiter des derniers jours de soleil, et d'un t-shirt rouge. Je me coiffais d'une queue de cheval haute et me maquillais légèrement comme à mon habitude. Je descendis ensuite prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour tout le monde

Ma famille était assise autour de la table.

-Bonjour Hermione, me répondit Lena.

-Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ce matin, demanda ma mère sur ses gardes, semblant inquiète de ma réaction.

-Je vais très bien maman, et je vous remercie pour hier, j'apprécie beaucoup que vous m'aillez révéler toute l'histoire, même si vous auriez pu le faire bien plus tôt, essayais-je de la rassurer me doutant du sujet de son inquiétude. Ecoutez, d'accord vous auriez dû nous en parler beaucoup plus tôt, mais il est hors de question de je vous en veuille pour ça. Au vue du contexte de guerre que nous vivons, je ne vais pas rester sur une rancune pareille.

Ils parurent rassurés par mes paroles. Je m'assis en face de Lena, entre mes parents. Je mangeais rapidement pour ne pas être en retard. En effet cinq minutes plus tard la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. J'allais donc ouvrir, pour découvrir la seconde suivante une petite brune aux cheveux courts qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Elle ressemblait à un petit lutin. Elle avait des yeux marrons remplient de joie. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe d'été bleu claire, avec des chaussures à talon assortis.

-Salut Hermione, me salua-t-elle.

-Katy, entre je t'en prie.

Nous retrouvâmes mes parents dans le petit salon. Je pris mon sac à main.

-Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Granger.

-Bonjour Miss O'Dell.

-Je vous en prie appelez-moi Katy.

-Faites attention les filles, des mangemorts se baladent sur le chemin de traverse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, on sait se défendre.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous accompagne ? Me demanda une énième fois mon paternel protecteur.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis nous serons avec Morgane et Thomas. Ça devrait vous rassurer ça.

-Oui tu as raison, allez-y mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, s'il vous plait.

Nous sortîmes enfin et Katy nous fit transplaner, dans un coin sombre non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait eu son permit cet été. Nous sortîmes à la lumière afin de nous diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur.

-Pourquoi cette année tes amis, Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley ne peuvent pas faire leurs achats scolaires avec toi ? Me questionna Katy.

-Pourquoi, ça t'ennuie d'être là ? Demandais-je malicieusement.

-Non non au contraire. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, je me demandais c'est tout.

Je lui souris.

-Eh bien Harry passe les vacances avec la famille Weasley comme tu as pu le constater au mariage. Et ils sont partis en Roumanie, rendre visite à Charlie.

Deux minutes après nous étions devant le célèbre bar des sorciers qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Nous entrâmes, le bar était quasiment vide. On pouvait apercevoir Tom, derrière son bar, a s'ennuyer d'attendre la venue des clients. Nous traversâmes la salle en silence jusqu'à sortir dans la petite cours. Je sortis ma baguette et m'apprêtais à ouvrir le passage quand Katy me coupa dans mon élan.

-Hermione. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'as pas encore 17 ans, tu ne peux donc pas utiliser de magie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pas besoin d'être majeur pour ouvrir ce passage, lui souris-je.

-Bien, très bien même. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, continua-t-elle, je n'avais jamais vus Katy aussi sérieuse. Je parlais, que si jamais nous avions des ennuis il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire de magie, et je ne connais pas beaucoup de formules de défense. C'est toi l'experte en la matière je te signale.

Je lui souris de nouveau, reconnaissante, mais à la fois rassurante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Katy, je t'apprendrais. Mais aujourd'hui comme je l'ai dit à mes parents, j'ai demandé à des personnes de nous accompagner… Continuais-je tout en comptant les pierres en briques rouges qui composaient le mur en face de nous. Puis je touchais enfin, de ma baguette une des briques. Une par une les pierres s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un trou. Ce dernier s'agrandit de seconde en seconde jusqu'à former une arcade.

-Suis-moi, lui dis-je.

Nous fîmes quelques pas sur la droite. Le Chemin de Traverse semblait vide et sinistre. Pourtant plusieurs personnes étaient là à faire leurs achats, mais certains magasins étaient fermés, d'autres encore avaient des vitrines fracassées. Et les gens présents n'étaient pas aussi enthousiasmes que d'habitude. On pouvait tout à fait les comprendre. J'aperçus ceux que je cherchais et m'arrêtais devant eux, Katy sur mes talons.

-Katy je te présente Morgane et Thomas. Morgane, Thomas je vous présente une ma nouvelle amie Katy O'Dell.

Devant nous se trouvait une fille de grande taille, plus grande que moi, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleues pâles et la peau claire. Contrairement à son petit frère Thomas, à côté d'elle qui avait lui la peau légèrement bronzée. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, c'était toujours lui le plus grand des deux. Il était brun aux cheveux courts, légèrement musclé. Ils portaient tous les deux un jean, Thomas était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc sous une veste un cuir noire. Morgane, elle, portait un t-shirt rose pâle en- dessous d'un gilet noir.

-Salut Hermione ! Comment se porte ma cousine préférée ? S'exclama Thomas tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte chaleureuse. Il me relâcha et je pus me retourner vers Morgane.

-Salut ma belle, comment tu vas ? Me demanda-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Je fis de même.

-Aussi bien que l'on peut pendant cette sombre période où le mal règne, leur répondis-je.

-Notre chère cousine, répliqua Thomas en s'adressant à Katy, toujours à voir le mauvais côté des choses.

-Que veux-tu ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, quand son entourage le prend à la légère, répliquai-je malicieusement. Donc Katy je te présente deux vieux amis, Morgane et Thomas. C'est pour cela que l'on s'appelle cousin et cousine.

Oui, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Thomas et Morgane était véritablement mes cousins car cela n'aurait pas vraiment collé. J'étais censé être né de parents moldu, et si on découvrait que j'avais des cousins qui étaient eux aussi sorcier, cela aurait fait louche.

Cependant il existe des familles moldu possédant plusieurs sorciers. Il y a une théorie comme quoi la magie est dans les gènes, mais récessif. C'est pour cela qu'il était tout à fait possible que je suis une né-moldu ayant des cousins né-moldus également. Mais c'est histoire de famille reste la plus part du temps dans le secret. Et pour l'instant je n'étais pas prête à dire la vérité sur ma famille à Katy.

-Enchantée.

-Nous de même.

-Où étudies-tu ? demanda Morgane à Katy.

Et c'est sur cette discussion que nous nous mîmes en direction de Gringotts, La banque des sorciers.

-Je suis à Beaubâtons.

-Et tu es en quelle année ?

-Réfléchis un peu, répliqua sa sœur, Hermione n'a pas encore 17 ans, ce qui signifie que Katy doit être majeur puisqu'elles sont venu forcement jusqu'ici en transplanant. Et comme elle fait encore ces études à Beaubâtons elle est va surement commencer sa dernière année, cette année.

-Ma chère sœur, tu dois savoir que quand je pose une question je ne réfléchis pas forcement avant, et puis elle aurait très bien pu redoubler ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis c'est une discussion, il faut bien que je l'alimente !

Ils continuèrent là-dessus pendant quelques minutes. Katy me regarda inquiète.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça arrive souvent, mais ils s'adorent. Il faut juste les arrêter. Regarde.

Je me tournais vers nos deux protagonistes du moment.

-Thomas, Morgane ! S'il vous plaît.

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Et on continua comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-Je vais donc faire ma dernière année, cette année, répéta Katy. Et vous, vous étudiez encore ?

-Oui nous sommes à Dumstrang, et nous allons faire notre dernière année également.

-Pourtant vous avez l'air d'avoir au moins un an d'écart.

-En effet, Morgane est de deux ans l'ainé de Thomas, mais elle a dut refaire une année pour cause d'absence répétée trop souvent.

Katy eu un regard interrogatif.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai été absente plus de la moitié de l'année, confirma Morgane.

-Mais où étais tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Raisons familiale, répondit-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarra, s'excusa Katy.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas.

-Et toi, Thomas, tu as donc notre âge.

-Non j'ai un an de moins que vous.

Nous arrêtâmes notre discussion là, car nous étions arrivés devant les marches de la célèbre banque des sorciers. C'était un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Nous montâmes les marches de pierre blanche qui menait au portail, un portail en bronze étincelant à côté duquel se tenait debout un gobelin vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate. Le gobelin avait environ une tête de moins que moi, quand j'avais l'âge de 11 ans. Je me souviens, je l'avais remarquais la première fois que j'en avait vus un. Le gobelin avait le tint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur notre passage. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

-Ces phrases mon toujours fait flipper, nous révéla Thomas.

-C'est vrai que cela repousserait nombre de voleur.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, nous informa Katy.

-Oui il paraît. Enfin avant, il y avait Poudlard qui le devançait, je veux dire avant que Dumbledore ne meurt. C'est pour cela que la Pierre Philosophale avait était déplacée de Gringotts à Poudlard.

-On dit aussi qu'il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici.

-Une autre preuve que Voldemort est fou.

-Tu-sais-qui a volé une chose dans ce lieu ? S'étonna Katy.

-Il a voulu, mais c'était déjà plus là, mais bon si la Pierre avait encore était là, il l'aurait volé sans se faire prendre en effet, répondit Thomas.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant nous et nous entrâmes dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans les registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Rien n'avait changé depuis ma première venue. Gringotts avait l'air d'être le seul endroit à n'avoir pas était touché par Voldemort. Il est vrai que les gobelins était très à l'écart des sorciers, même si c'est eux qui gardaient notre argent.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça au faite. Tout cela s'est passé à Poudlard si je ne me trompe pas, et vous vous êtes à Dumstrang, fit remarquer Katy.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais on se raconte tout avec Hermione.

-Oh c'est cool ça, j'adorerais avoir une personne à qui je pourrais tout raconter.

-Si tu veux je peux être cette personne, proposa Thomas avec un clin d'œil sous-entendus.

Katy rigola. Nous nous approchâmes du comptoir.

-Bonjour, nous sommes venus prendre un peu d'argent dans mon coffre ainsi que celui de mon amie, annonçais-je au gobelin.

Le vieux gobelin leva la tête vers nous.

-Avez-vous vos clefs ?

Je sortis une petite clef d'or et la montrais au gobelin, Katy fit de même. Le gobelin examina nos clefs. Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda avec une intensité indescriptible. Il avait l'air surpris ou étonné, enfin quelque chose de ce genre, ce qui était étrange.

-Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Pizep !

Un autre gobelin apparut et nous conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall. Pizep nous tenait la porte.

-Merci.

Il nous avait menés dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans cet endroit. J'avais juste vus le grand hall, car comme je ne savais pas encore que ma famille était une famille de sorcier, j'avais de l'argent moldu que j'échangeais contre de l'argent sorcier. Mais désormais mes parents m'avaient révélé l'existence de notre coffre. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant nous. Lorsque nous y fûmes grimpés tous les cinq, le wagonnet nous emporta. Tout d'abord nous parcourûmes un labyrinthe, de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Pizep ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin.

-Mais au faite Hermione, comment se fait-il que tu es un coffre ici ? T'es parents ne sont pas moldu ? J'aurais crus que tu échangerais de l'argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier, non ? S'étonna Katy.

Là, j'étais bloquée, Morgane et Thomas qui était au courant me regardèrent. Mais j'avais prévu une excuse. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je ne voulais pas non plus la mettre en danger.

-C'est ce que je faisais avant, mais j'en avais marre, alors j'ai fait échanger, il y a deux ans, pas mal d'argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier et l'ai mis dans un coffre pour ne pas avoir à le refaire chaque année, mentis-je.

Elle ne parut pas très convaincue mais ne dit rien pour l'instant et se contenta de hochait la tête. Malheureusement j'ignorais quelle somme d'argent il y avait dans notre coffre, mais mes parents m'avaient prévenus, quand je leur avais demandé, que nous n'étions pas pauvre.

Malgré le vent glacial, j'ouvrais grand les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, je remarquais un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie, mais le wagonnet avait déjà bifurqué la seconde suivant, dans une autre direction.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Il y a vraiment un dragon qui garde des coffres à Gringotts ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, répondit Pizep, il garde les coffres des familles de sorciers les plus riches et les plus anciennes.

Nous nous enfonçâmes de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longeâmes un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.

Enfin le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Nous descendîmes.

-Ah, c'est le mien, annonça Katy.

Pizep ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé je découvris que les pièces d'or, d'argent, et de bronze étaient étalées n'importe comment dans le coffre. La famille de Katy n'était pas pauvre non plus ! Je me disais donc que l'intérieur de mon coffre devait ressemblait à celui-là. Katy sortit de son sac à main, une bourse qu'elle remplit de ses pièces.

-Je crois que ça ira comme ça, annonça-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Nous repartîmes dans le labyrinthe en s'enfonçant encore d'avantage dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devenait de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continuait sa course en prenant des virages en angle droit. Cinq minutes plus tard nous aperçûmes une cascade qui passait au-dessus de la voie ferrée, et nous foncions en plein dedans.

-Monsieur Pizep, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On va être trempé ! S'exclama Morgane.

-C'est une cascade magique qui dévoile les sortilèges ou tout genre de chose que les sorcier ferrait dans le but de voler dans ce lieu. Si vous n'avez rien fait de cela vous ne sentirez presque rien.

Nous fermâmes les yeux à quelques centimètres de l'eau, laquelle aller nous tomber bientôt dessus. Mais comme Pizep nous l'avait informé, nous ne fûmes pas mouillés, mais j'avais tout de même, enfin moi et les autres, sentis comme une soudaine douche froide. Encore quelques minutes passèrent et je vis pour la deuxième fois, un jet de flammes, mais plus intense que le premier, ce qui voulait certainement dire que nous étions plus proche que la dernière fois. Je compris rapidement que nous nous dirigions, et à grande vitesse, vers des coffres que le légendaire dragon de Gringotts gardait. Et je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

-Vous êtes sûr que nous sommes dans la bonne direction ? Demanda Katy à Pizep.

-Oui, le coffre de Miss se trouve dans cette direction, affirma ce dernier.

Katy se tourna vers nous pour poser une question mais se retint à la dernière minute.

Nous étions maintenant dans un immense hall sombre, en son milieu se trouvait un dragon qui n'était plus tout jeune. Les murs étaient composés d'une dizaine de portes, comme celle du coffre de Katy mais bien plus large, qui cachaient les chambres fortes. Le wagonnet semblait ralentir, ce dernier fit le tour du hall et cinq secondes plus tard il s'arrêta. Nous descendîmes, le sol était fait de marbre blanc cassé et noir. Je remarquais qu'un wagonnet était déjà là. Les déplacements du dragon résonnaient. Ce dernier nous suivait du regard. Pizep ramassa quelque chose par terre, je crus reconnaitre des instruments de musique. Il les secoua et le dragon sembla souffrir du son, et il recula pour nous laisser passer.

-C'est de la barbarie ! M'exclamais-je.

Pizep ne répondit rien, et continua tout en se dirigeant vers l'une des chambres fortes. Je vis soudain Katy ouvrir la bouche pour surement demander ce que nous faisions ici, mais Thomas la coupa du regard. Nous étions maintenant devant une des portes.

-Reculez, nous ordonna Pizep.

Il colla sa main contre la porte et sembla dessiner des signes. Et enfin la porte s'ouvrit, mais ce ne fut pas comme la porte de Katy. Là la porte était restait ici. Il nous laissa entrer.

-J'espère pour vous Miss, qu'il n'y aura pas trop de poussière. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'une personne de votre famille soit venu dans ce lieu prendre quelque chose. Mais la sécurité du coffre n'a jamais changé.

Quand je fus à l'intérieur je ne pus dire un seul mot. J'étais bien trop choquais pour cela. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, même si j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ma mère m'avait bien dit que notre famille était aussi riche que celle des Malefoy ou des Black.

Le coffre était au moins trois fois plus grand que celui de Katy, on ne pouvait voir les murs. Ces derniers étaient cachés par des étagères sur lesquelles reposées des joyaux en tout genre, des coupes en ors, des petits coffres, des plats en ors et en argents… Des pièces d'or, d'argent, et de bronze recouvraient le sol. Il y avait des tables qui supportaient d'autres richesses.

J'étais encore en admiration, quand la voie de Katy se fit entendre.

-Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Je me suis retenue depuis tout à l'heure, mais là je ne tiens plus.

Je souris à ses paroles, à sa place je serais dans le même état. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un coffre comme cela. Morgane mit un sort d'assurdiato pour que Pizep ne nous entende pas. Katy nous regarda l'un après l'autre en attente d'une réponse.

-Écoute Katy, tu risques de ne pas me croire. J'ai confiance en toi, promet moi que ce que je vais te dire ne sortira pas d'ici.

-Oui bien sûr, je te le promets.

Je me tournais vers Morgane et Thomas pour me rendre compte que je ne savais absolument pas s'ils étaient au courant au sujet de notre famille. Mais il n'avait pas l'air surpris de se trouvaient dans cette chambre forte.

-Oui, on est au courant, du commencement à aujourd'hui.

Je hochais la tête et racontais donc à Katy, mais le minimum bien sûr. J'avais suffisamment confiance en elle, de plus elle faisait partit de l'Ordre. Je lui racontais que ma famille descendait de Gryffondore, qu'on se cachait pour notre sécurité, que Morgane et Thomas étaient en réalité mes cousins et que mon vrai nom était Dastan. Elle écouta en silence et après cinq minutes de discussion, elle sembla être épatée, pas effrayée et me remercia. Mais pour l'instant elle resta silencieuse.

Après cette révélation, j'admirais, encore un peu, avec merveille, le contenu de ma chambre forte. Puis je sortis une bourse pour la remplir de pièces. Ceci fini je me tournais vers Thomas qui venait de m'appeler.

-Hermione j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser.

Je m'approchais de lui, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Morgane en s'approchant à son tour, ainsi que Katy.

-Vous avez tous entendus parler de la version comme quoi l'épée de Gryffondore aurait récemment disparut… commença-t-il mystérieux.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je souris à mon tour.

-Où est-elle ?

Il s'écarta, et nous pûmes apercevoir une longue épée, sur la lame était inscrit le nom de son tout premier propriétaire « _Godric Gryffondore_ ». Le manche était incrusté de pierres précieuses. Elle était magnifique. Bizarrement mais agréablement j'étais attirée par cette arme. Je tendis la main et la pris, en conséquence une douce chaleur se propagea dans mon corps par le bras.

-Délicieux, commentais-je tous haut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Une chaleur très agréable, comme si elle m'appartenait.

-Elle t'appartient.

Je souris, cette épée avait un effet vraiment étrange sur moi. Mais je perdis vite le sourire.

-Elle est bien trop imposante, je ne peux pas la prendre.

Je me tournais vers Thomas qui avait, contrairement à moi, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Notre père nous a dit que tu pouvais…comment dire…la faire disparaitre, mais elle sera toujours en toi, et la faire apparaître quand tu en as envie. C'est ça non ? Demanda-t-il confirmation à sa sœur.

-Oui c'est exact.

-« toujours en moi » ? Répétais-je.

-Oui enfin, pas dans ton corps ou je ne sais quoi, mais elle te suit toujours, elle… je ne sais pas moi, mais en bref tu la fais disparaître, elle est en sécurité, personne ne peux la trouvait, et dés que tu en as envie tu la dans la main.

Je lui fis un regard d'excuse.

-Merci Thomas, et désolé, lui dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

-T'inquiète ma belle, je te comprends, toutes ces informations, en très peu de temps, tu ne dois put t'y retrouver.

Je hochais la tête.

-Bon et quelqu'un sait comment ça marche ?

-Ben à mon avis, commença Morgane, tu dois peut-être le pensais très fort, ou un truc de ce genre.

-D'accord

Je fermais donc les yeux, tout en tenant mieux mon épée. Je pensais fort « disparait pour l'instant, je te rappellerais en tant voulut », et plusieurs phrases du même type. Après quelques secondes je rouvris les yeux avec la sensation de ne plus avoir dans la main l'épée, et quand prévu elle avait disparu.

-Cool, Commenta Katy

-Essaye de la faire apparaître peut-être me proposa Morgane.

Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête et refermais les yeux. «Revient. Revient.». Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que je sentis un poids dans ma main, puis je refermais cette dernière sur le manche de cette arme magnifique.

-Génial ! M'exclamais-je, ça pourrait être très utile pour les combats.

-Hermione, tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça avec toutes les autres armes qui se trouve ici parce que ça pourrais être un atout génial pendant la bataille finale, ou n'importe quel combat d'ailleurs, si tu savais les utiliser, demanda Katy.

Je me tournais vers elle.

-Quelles armes ?

Elle me montra du doigt un coffre en bois ciré, il était décoré de gravures en ors et en argents et semblait dater, mais il restait très beau.

-Je crois que c'est un coffre qui contient des armes. Mon père en un qui lui ressemble, bien plus récent et sans les gravures, bien sûr.

Katy s'avança vers le dit coffre et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais n'y parvint pas. Thomas essaya à son tour étant donné qu'il était le plus fort d'entre nous, et y arriva. Mais je remarquais que ce fut grâce au contact de la peau de mon cousin que le coffre c'était ouvert. Je décidais donc de tester ce dernier.

-Attend Thomas.

Je refermais donc le coffre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois qu'il n'y a que les membres de notre famille qui peuvent ouvrir ce coffre. Katy n'a pas était capable de l'ouvrir, mais ce n'est pas avec sa force que Thomas l'a ouvert.

-Je te remercie d'avoir quand même dit que j'ai de la force chérie, s'amusa Thomas.

Je touchais légèrement le coffre et on entendit comme une serrure qui s'ouvre. J'ouvris enfin le coffre et découvris toute une artillerie. Il y avait des couteaux aux manches d'or incrustés eux aussi de pierre précieuses, et ce n'étaient pas des couteaux de cuisine. On pouvait aussi trouver dix autres épées en fer blanc, quatre haches, cinq arbalètes, trois arcs accompagnaient de leurs flèches… Enfin bref dans ce coffre, on pouvait trouver de quoi armée une bonne trentaine de personnes.

-Il faut et je veux emmener ce coffre avec moi, déclarais-je.

Je réfléchis à un moyen de réaliser mon désir quand j'entendis Morgane.

-Ça peut s'arranger, annonça-t-elle, Hermione tu as bien un sac sur le quel tu as jetais un sors pour l'agrandir ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Oui bien sûr, affirmais-je tout en sortant de mon sac, un autre sac violet ornait de perle de la même couleur. Je lui tendis. Je le vis sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers le coffre que je convoité tant.

-Réducto, prononça-t-elle. Le coffre rétrécie à la vitesse grand V, Thomas le ramassa quand il fut de la taille de cacahouète et me le tendis.

-Et voilà le travail ma belle.

-Merci, lui souris-je, je le rangeai dans mon sac.

-Bon on ne va pas trop trainer ici, on a beaucoup de chose à faire, annonça Morgane.

Je pris assez d'argent pour plus d'un an de shopping pour être sûre et afin de pouvoir faire les magasins à Préaulard. Ensuite nous ressortîmes de ma chambre forte.

Au moment où j'allais monter dans le wagonnet j'entendis une vois que je crus reconnaître, je me couvris la tête de ma capuche afin de me cacher le visage, juste au cas où. J'avançais dans la direction d'où venais la voix et je découvris deux grands hommes accompagnaient d'un gobelin. L'un avait des cheveux de couleur blonds platines et l'autre de couleur blonds foncés, heureusement que je mettais couvert de ma capuche car si Malefoy Junior et son ami Zabini auraient sut qui j'étais lorsqu'ils se sont tournés vers moi, ils se seraient bien demandés ce que je faisais ici. Je remarquais que Malefoy tenait une bourse de taille moyenne qui avait l'air de contenir quelque chose de rond. Il était étonnant que Drago Malefoy ne soit pas avec Malefoy Senior. Je repartis rejoindre les autres et nous repartîmes.

Durant le chemin du retour, personne ne prononça un mot.

Quand nous fûmes enfin sortit de la banque des sorciers les derniers rayons de soleil de l'été nous aveugla un moment.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'allée des magasins. Se promenaient sur ce chemin rendait les nerfs un peu tendus, cette impression était dût à ces vitrines aux verres cassaient et tous ces magasins fermés qui les rendaient assez inquiétants. Ces moments que j'avais passé en ce lieu, en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, dans une ambiance joyeuse me manquaient.

Heureusement quelques derniers magasins étaient encore ouverts dont Fleury et Bott, c'est d'ailleurs dans ce dernier que nous pénétrèrent.

Après que nous ayons acheté toutes nos différentes affaires scolaires, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le chaudron baveur afin de nous détendre.


	5. Chapter 4 Rentrée

Merci beaucoup à **Maxine3482** , tes messages m'ont donné encore plus envie d'écrire

Merci à **lizs** et **Swangranger**. Pour son frère faudra attendre un peu

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Rentrée**

-Hermione lève-toi ! Me cria une voix que j'identifiais comme celle de ma mère. Aller il est 8h30, tu ne voudrais pas louper ton train quand même ? Surtout que Peter va t'attendre…

A ce nom je me levais d'un coup, et me précipitais dans ma salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard je sortis habillée d'un chemisier blanc et d'un mini short en jean. Je pris ma valise et mon sac à main. Je descendis en bas pour déjeuner.

-Bonjour tout le monde, saluais-je ma famille au grand complet en déposant ma valise à côté de la porte.

-Bonjour, me répondirent-ils.

-Bien dormit Hermione ?

-Oui très bien merci.

Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine avec eux.

-Lena, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ma belle, annonçais-je tout en sortant de mon sac une chaine en or avec la copie exacte du pendentif du collier de Godric Gryffondore, tiens.

Je lui tendis le bijou et elle le prit en main.

-Merci beaucoup Hermione.

-Ce bijou est une copie, comme tu as pus le remarquer, du collier de Gryffondore. Je lui ai apporté des sorts de protections. Du moment que tu le porteras tu seras protégée. En plus, si jamais tu es en danger, la seule chose que tu auras à faire c'est de m'appelais à l'aide très fort dans ta tête.

Les yeux de ma sœur pétillaient de joie et ça me faisait très plaisir.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Je répondis à cette étreinte en l'entourant à mon tour de mes bras.

-Tu va me manquer Hermione.

-A moi aussi vous allez me manquer, mais ne t'inquiète pas on s'écrira comme d'habitude.

-C'est d'accord mais promet moi que tu ne te feras pas tuer Hermione.

-Je…je ne peux pas te promettre cela, mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour ne pas me faire tuer, et ne t'inquiète pas il y aura mes amis pour me protéger et puis Peter bien sûr.

Je lui souris et elle me le rendit avec les yeux brillants.

-Bon allez, il va falloir y aller si tu ne veux pas rater ton train. Pour la préfète en chef je ne suis pas sûr que ça donnerais le bonne exemple.

Et dix minutes plus tard nous étions dans la voiture familiale en direction de la gare. Cette année j'avais été nommais préfète en chef, et tout ce qui m'inquiétais c'était de savoir sur quel serpentard j'allais tomber. Mais le pire c'est que je me doutais de qui cela pourrait être.

A 10h30 nous étions sur le quai de la voix 9 3/4. J'attendais Harry, Ginny et Ron mais surtout Peter. Peter McBrother était notre cousin. Il avait étudié jusqu'à maintenant à Dumstrang et venait finir ses études à Poudlard, car Monsieur étant un peu trop protecteur envers moi, voulait se rapprocher de moi afin de veiller. Ne croyais pas que cela me dérangeais on contraire, j'adorais Peter. C'était le petit frère de Morgane et donc le grand frère de Thomas. Soudain j'entendis des cris de filles et des brides de paroles admiratifs comme « Waouh qu'est-ce qu'il est beau » « regarde-moi ce mec ». En premier lieu je crus que c'était encore pour Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là, lui et sa réputation de dieu du sexe et de tombeur. Mais j'entendis aussi « il pourrait même battre Malefoy » et puis ma sœur cria.

-Peter !

Je me retournais et vis un garçon aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux bleus, il était finement musclé et très grand. Un sourire charmeur mais tout à fait naturel était accroché à son visage bronzé. Il était habillé d'un simple tee-shirt blanc sous en veste en cuir et d'un jean et l'ensemble faisait très classe malgré la simplicité. C'est l'une des choses que j'adorais chez lui. Sa musculature très développée se voyait à travers son t-shirt. Il se dirigeait vers nous tout en me fixant.

-Bonjour Jasmine, salua-t-il en faisant la bise à ma mère.

-Bonjour Peter, c'est bon de te revoir mon grand, le salua mon père tout en serrant la main.

Toutes les filles avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. En temps normal cela m'aurais énervé mais il me disait souvent « Hermione tu es et tu resteras la seule femme de ma vie », ça m'avait bien fait rire, alors depuis cela m'étais égale.

Peter serra ma sœur dans ses bras puis il se tourna vers moi. Il me fit un grand sourire puis me serra dans ses bras musclés, j'en fis de même (sans les muscle bien sûr.).

-Tu m'as manqué Hermione chérie.

-Moi aussi Peter.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu es devenue encore plus belle qu'avant, c'est vrai qu'elle te va mieux cette couleur blonde.

Il regarda autour de nous comme si il regardait si quelqu'un nous entendait. Puis il me reprit dans ses bras.

-C'est tes grands pouvoirs qui commencent à se montrer, me chuchota-t-il malicieusement.

-Quoi tu es au courant ?

-Bien sûr mon ange.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi quand une voix féminine se fit entendre non loin de nous.

-Tu nous présentes Hermione ?

Peter me relâcha et je pus me retourner. Je vis deux têtes rousses et une brune.

-Ginny ! Je la serrais dans mes bras.

Puis se fut le tour d'Harry et Ron.

-Comment se sont passé vos vacances ?

-Super, Harry est arrivé chez nous dès la troisième semaine, me répondit Ron, et toi dit nous t'as bronzé, grandit, et en plus tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux.

-Ben quoi ça ne te plaît pas ? Lui demandais-je d'un air charmeur.

J'entendis Peter pouffait.

-Vu la tête qu'il a, à mon avis ça ne lui dérange pas ce changement, au contraire.

Ron devint instantanément rouge pivoine, et tout le monde rigola. Je sentis un regard sur moi, je regardais dernière mes amis et vis Malefoy nous fixer. Il avait beaucoup changé durant l'été, je ne l'avais pas remarquais à Gringotts. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avait encore pris du muscle et devait désormais faire 1m95. J'étais perdu dans ses yeux bleu-gris quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de dégout sur son visage en me regardant, ce qui me déstabilisa beaucoup.

-Bon alors tu nous le présente, me fis revenir à la réalité Ginny.

Je me détachais du regard de Malefoy pour regarder Ginny.

-Oui oui, alors je vous présente Peter McBrother, un ami d'enfance, qui vient finir ses études à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Il a notre âge, précisais-je, et tu sors avec Harry je te signal Ginny.

Harry boudait depuis que sa copine avait l'air de s'intéresser à Peter. Ginny se tourna vers Harry et eu l'air de se rendre compte de l'état de son petit ami. Je ne pouvais dire à personne que Peter était de ma famille car cela aurait fait trop suspect. Du moins pour le moment.

-Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime mon amour, lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Harry se détendit et l'enlaça à son tour.

-Peter je te présente Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley mes meilleurs amis.

-Tu étudiais où avant ?

-A Dumstrang.

Je les laissais discuter, je sentais encore son regard sur moi. Je me tournais de nouveau vers lui et cette fois il m'envoya un sourire charmeur, il était devenu complètement cinglé celui-là. Soudain on annonça que le train aller partir. Je dis au revoir à mes parents.

-Faites bien attention à vous, recommandais-je à mes parents.

-Ne t'inquiète pas en cas de grand danger nous pouvons utiliser un peu de notre magie, me rassurent-ils.

-Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ça.

-On a dut oublier, me disent-ils avec un sourire

Je leur rendis et les enlaçait ainsi que ma sœur.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Lena.

Je leur fis un dernier bisou et montais dans le train. Mes amis ainsi que mon cousin m'attendaient à l'intérieur. Le train démarra.

-Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'aille dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, vous voulez bien accepter Peter ? Demandais-je faussement.

-Bien sûr me répondit Ginny avec un sourire. Peter me fit une bise sur le front et je me dirigeais vers le compartiment que je devais partager avec mon homologue.

Quand je fus à un mètre du compartiment attribué aux préfets en chef, j'entendis crier une voix malheureusement familière.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager Pansy. Il faut te le dire en quelle langue merde ?!

J'ouvris la porte du compartiment quand Pansy Parkinson en sortit. Je la suivis du regard puis me tournais vers la personne présente dans le compartiment. Malefoy. Mes doutes étaient fondés. Pendant un an j'allais devoir partager un appartement avec Drago Malefoy. J'entrais dans le compartiment, hissais ma valise et m'assis en face de lui à côté de la fenêtre. Je l'ignorais autant que je le pouvais alors que lui ne me lâchais pas du regard mais ne m'insultais pas encore. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'il ne l'est pas encore fait. Je décidais donc de continué à l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait cela. Pour l'instant je réfléchissais à la façon dont je pouvais retrouver mon frère. Malefoy était le Prince des serpentards, il avait peut-être des informations, et encore plus grâce à son idiote de Parkinson qui était La commère de serpentard. Mais je ne pense pas que je lui demanderais quoi que ce soit, ce serait trop risqué, Malefoy étant un mangemort. En ce qui concernait l'héritier de Serpentard j'avais l'intention de le retrouver par des recherches. On ne savait jamais, si ça se trouvait, étant donné que Voldemort était lui aussi un héritier de Serpentard, celui que l'on chercher pouvait être aussi dangereux que ce dernier, voire pire. Cependant je n'y arriverais pas toute seule, cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Une réunion avec Harry, Ginny et Ron et les autres s'imposait. Je demanderais aussi à Peter de venir car il semblait bien être au courant de l'affaire. Malefoy me sortit de mes pensées.

-C'est ton copain le grand blond ? Demanda une voix trainante.

Je su tout de suite qu'il parlait de Peter. Pourtant on ne c'était pas embrassés ou quelque chose dans le genre qui aurait montré que l'on soit ensemble. Alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi il demandait cela. Je l'observais mais comme d'habitude il cachait ses sentiments et ne laissait paraître aucune expression sur son visage qui pourrait me renseigner. Cependant dans ses yeux, quand on regardait très attentivement, on pouvait apercevoir de la colère, ce qui augmenta le nombre de questions dans ma tête. Je décidais donc de lui répondre aussi normalement que deux personnes ennemies – ce que nous étions- se parleraient.

-Non, et même si c'était le cas je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concernerais.

-Qui est-ce alors ? Questionna-t-il en ignorant ma réplique acide.

-C'est un ami, répliquais-je sur le même ton alors qu'il se comporté bizarrement.

-Je ne savais pas que les amis était si proche, et en plus en publique, dit-il moqueur en faisant référence à notre étreinte.

Ensuite il me regarda une fois de plus de haut en bas et une lueur de désir traversa son regard. Mais quand il s'aperçut que je l'avais remarqué, il essaya de le cacher.

-Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi surtout, attaquais-je.

-Depuis quand il est interdit de mater les belles filles ? Répliqua-t-il avec son sourire charmeur et arrogant.

Cette situation me gênée donc je décidais de la changer.

-J'ai vus que ton chienchien ne t'intéressé plus, commençais-je malicieusement.

Et contre toute attente il répondit calmement.

-C'est vrai, j'en ai ras le bol de cette fille. C'est un vrai pot de colle.

-Dis plus tôt qu'à force de te la faire au lit, tu t'en lasse.

Je pensais que j'étais allé trop loin, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire il fit un de ses sourires en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait absolument pas s'énervé contre moi, ce qui m'étonnais de plus en plus, et surtout je commençais à m'en inquiéter. Si c'était ça son plan pour nous avoir, ce dernier était vraiment bidon. Il se leva, d'une rapidité surprenante, pour se pencher vers moi, sa tête à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage appuyé sur le mur derrière moi. Je fus étonnée et gênée de cette soudaine proximité, mais je ne bougeais pas. Par contre, lui, cela semblait lui plaire. Il ferma même les yeux…d'aise ? Il m'inquiétait sérieusement cette fois.

-Tu vas bien Malefoy.

Au nom Malefoy il rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

-Cette fille est une salope, me dit-il d'une voix dure en parlant de Pansy, et tu as raison elle est lassante, et le fait que je couche avec toute les autre semble la faire jalouser, et ça commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

Pendant tout le long de ses paroles il ne quitta pas mes yeux.

-Le fait est qu'elle t'aime tout simplement, Malefoy, répliquais-je.

Il répondit à cette remarque par un simple levait d'épaules. Il se pencha vers ma droite et déposa un léger baiser mouillé dans mon cou. A ce contact un frisson ainsi qu'une douce chaleur envahis agréablement tout mon corps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas réagis en le repoussant.

Puis il se rassit à la même place. Il me regardait toujours mais sans aucune trace de défit, de dégout. Rien de ce genre. Rien qui d'habitude était normal chez lui. On pouvait cependant voir une trace de satisfaction dans ses pupilles, et un sourire fendait son visage, ma fierté en pris un coup. Je le regardais avec incompréhension, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Je m'étais ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

-Au fait j'adore ton nouveau style !

Je rougissais et il sortit de sa bouche un léger rire moqueur. Et pour finir, il passa une énième fois ses yeux sur mon corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je regardais le paysage au dehors et que Drago ne se lassait pas de me regarder perversement, le professeur McGonagall entra.

-Bonjour mes chers préfets.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bien cette année comme vous vous en doutiez, vous aurez certaines tâches à accomplir, dont des rondes certains soirs à faire ensemble, organisé le bal de Noél que notre cher nouveau directeur souhaite. Vous devrez partager un appartement ensemble, et veuillez s'il vous plaît jeunes gens ne pas vous entre tuer.

Je me tournais vers Malefoy qui avait l'air ravis, il se tourna lui aussi vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil charmeur. Vraiment cinglé ce type.

-Bien c'est tout pour le moment, finit-elle.

Et elle sortit.

Drago allongea ses jambes sur sa banquette, dos contre la fenêtre. Il avait un grand sourire, et avait l'air de penser à des choses qui lui plaisait.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as ce sourire aussi idiot sur le visage ou je dois deviner toute seule ? Son sourire s'élargis.

-Je vais partager un appartement avec ma lionne préférée qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire plus plaisir ? me répondit-il tout en me regardant.

-En tout cas je te préviens tout de suite je ne veux pas voir tes conquêtes dans notre appartement.

Il perdit son sourire.

-Ouai, c'est ça. Il tourna la tête vers le paysage.

Je le regardais, son comportement était de plus en plus étrange.

Je l'observais toujours quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, nous sursautâmes tous les deux. Blaise Zabini le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy se tenait devant nous. En le regardant je vus que lui aussi avait bien changé. Il avait lui aussi grandit et devait faire la même taille que son meilleur ami. Il avait une peau un peu bronzé mais qui resté claire, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond vénitien pourvu de mèches brunes. Et enfin ses yeux était bleus, un bleu que je connaissais, mais que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver. Malheureusement comme son meilleur ami, il avait en lui autant de beauté que d'arrogance.

-Salut Dray.

Je sortis de ma contemplation.

-Blaise, salua le nouveau préfet.

Zabini s'assit à côté de Malefoy. Et me regarda de la même façon que son meilleur ami quelque temps plus tôt mais un peu moins intensément. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait à ces serpentards. Regarder comme cela une fille qu'ils pensaient être une sang impure, de plus c'était le Prince des Serpentards et son meilleur ami c'est-à-dire les Serpentards les plus important.

-Salut Granger, ben dit donc Dray t'en a de la chance cette année, continua Blaise tout en me regardant et en me souriant avec un sourire charmeur également.

-Ouai, tu as vus ça, rajouta Drago, je vais bien m'amuser.

-Vous êtes bien sur conscient tous les deux que je vous entends ! Dis-je avec colère.

-Bien sûr ! Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Je laissais tomber, trop occupé à rester sur mes gardes pour jouer à leur jeu pervers.

-Alors tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Pansy ?

-Ouai pour quelque temps seulement.

-Et…il toussota…et la fille que…

-Rien du tout pour l'instant, le coupa Drago, et ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour en parler tu ne crois pas ? Commença-t-il avec colère.

Je ne sus pourquoi mais j'en fus vexé, pourtant c'était juste une discussion entre serpentards et je n'avais pas à écouter.

-Si je vous gêne je peux peut-être partir, dis-je avec agressivité.

-Non, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

-« ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour en parler » imitais-je Malefoy.

-Ouai, ben c'est parce que… Commença le Prince.

-On ne voudrait pas que tu nous prennes pour des gros pervers, enfin encore plus que maintenant, le coupa le second.

-C'est déjà fait, faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça Zabini.

-Blaise, je m'appelle Blaise.

-Je sais bien que ton prénom est Blaise, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis cela.

-Parce que je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon prénom que mon nom de famille, répondit-il tous simplement.

-Est-ce une nouvelle mode que les serpentards veulent que les gryffondores les appellent par leur prénom.

-Non jolie Hermione, mais que toi tu nous appelles ainsi, oui.

Drago ne parut guère content que Blaise me surnomme « jolie Hermione », et Blaise sans excusa du regard.

-Qui c'est qui appelle ma Hermione : « jolie Hermione » ? Bien que cela lui ailles comme un gant, questionna une voix chaleureuse.

On se tourna vers la voix qui venait de mon cher cousin, à l'entrée du compartiment. Il s'installa en face de Blaise, à côté de moi.

-Peter, tu n'es plus avec mes amis.

-Eh bien y en a deux qui ne font que s'embrasser, et l'autre…Ron ne fait que parler d'une fille qui s'appelle Lavande je crois et qui vus la description n'as pas l'air très fute fute. Ah oui et elle l'appelle « Ron-Ron ». Alors tu m'excuseras mais je préfère être avec toi.

J'entendis Malefoy et Zabini glousser et moi-même je me retenais, car nous savions tous de qui il parlait. Le couple Ronron/Lavlav était le plus horrible qui existe, il faisait des bruits de suçons quand ils s'embrassaient : beurk. Peter passa son bras autour de mes épaules ce qui parut énerver Malefoy.

-Et eux ? Qui est ce? Me demanda-t-il en regardant simultanément Malefoy et Zabini. Des autres amis ? J'espère que cela vont être un peu plus amusant.

-Non, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ami, répliquais-je, le mot qui convienne et plutôt meilleur ennemi. Je te présente Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

Peter se raidit puis les fixa tour à tour et revint vers moi.

-Malefoy ? Me demanda-t-il soudain énervé, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Les seuls moments où il s'énervait, s'était quand on faisait du mal à sa famille et à lui bien sûr.

-Oui, lui répondis-je soudainement d'une petite voix, c'est Drago Malefoy, finis-je tout bas.

-Celui qui t'a insulté, humilié, et méprisé pendant six ans ?

-Oui c'est lui.

-Je vois que tu lui as beaucoup parlé de moi Granger, lança ironiquement Malefoy.

-Tu avais l'air de sympathiser avec ces types, alors qu'ils t'ont fait vivre un cauchemar pendant six ans, mais en plus Malefoy est un mangemort.

Peter ne pris pas la peine de réagir aux paroles de Malefoy.

Je baissais la tête et ne répondis rien. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malefoy, il me regardait d'un regard d'excuse et il avait l'air de…culpabiliser ? Puis il releva la tête décidé, je compris qu'il allait répliquer et pas poliment. Je m'inquiétais, si Malefoy ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il allait dire à mon propos cela risquerais de partir d'un coup. Blaise aussi avait l'air de mon avis.

-Non mais t'es qui pour oser parler de moi comme ça ? Commença à s'énerver Drago. De quel droit tu te permets de dire cela à mon propos !?

-Son meilleur ami tout simplement, répondit-il sur le même ton, et je déteste que l'on touche à mes amis, continua-t-il en haussant le ton de sa voix, encore plus quand il s'agit d'Hermione ! Tu as eu de la chance que je n'étais pas à Poudlard avant sinon je t'aurais déjà castré et ta chère réputation auprès des filles ne tiendrait plus la route depuis longtemps !

Malefoy, eu la même réaction que tout à l'heure quand Peter fit référence aux filles avec qui il avait couché, c'est-à-dire la moitié de Poudlard pour qu'on l'appelle Dieu du Sexe. Peter était au courant. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Malefoy était sur le point d'exploser. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi à la fin ? Il devrait plus tôt continuer à m'insulter.

-Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ça ! Tu ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai dut agir comme ça avec Hermione. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai aucun une excuse à te donner ! Et tes menaces ne me font rien du tout, tu peux te les garder !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu en parle si elles ne te font rien ? Je me doute bien qu'elles ne te font pas peur, mais si tu t'énerve ainsi c'est qui doit y avoir autre chose et surement en rapport avec Hermione si je fais attention à toute les fois où tu la regardais depuis que je suis arrivé.

Drago c'était levé et serré les poings. Je me tournais vers Peter, il avait l'air satisfait et un sourire amusé était accroché à ses lèvres.

Je compris qu'il avait fait exprès de faire sortir Malefoy de ses gonds.

-Dray, assis toi, lui recommanda Blaise, car son meilleur ami c'était avancé vers mon cousin.

Mais enfin pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? Il avait vraiment pété une durite.

Peter était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse et il avait toujours sut trouver le point faible des gens, alors je compris très bien que ce dernier avait découvert pourquoi Malefoy était énervé.

-Dray calme toi ! Lui recommanda une nouvelle fois Blaise.

Malefoy ne réagissait toujours pas aux paroles de son meilleur ami. C'était comme si il était entré dans une transe de colère et n'arrivait plus à sans sortir. Je regardais tour à tour, une nouvelle fois, Peter, Blaise et Drago.

Malefoy refit encore un pas vers son adversaire, Peter gardait un sourire moqueur. Je décidais de me placer entre eux, face à Malefoy. Une fois à quelques centimètres du blond, ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement, mais ne recula pas pour autant. Il plongea ses iris dans le chocolat de mes yeux et peu à peu ses yeux gris dévièrent sur le bleu, preuve qu'il se calmait. Puis quelques secondes plus tard il se rassit et je pus en faire de même. Je me rendis compte d'une chose, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il c'était forcé à se détendre afin de ne pas me faire de mal. Cependant, maintenant il boudait, tout en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Quant à Peter il avait l'air plus que satisfait de sa trouvaille.

Quelques minutes encore passèrent pour que je me rende compte que Peter fixait désormais Blaise. Je fus la seule à le remarquer. Apparemment il avait aussi l'air d'avoir trouvait quelque chose en Blaise

-Peter arrête de le regarder comme ça, ils vont finir par se demander quoi ?

Les deux autres garçons se tournèrent vers Peter, et Blaise se rendit compte qu'en effet, Peter le fixait.

-Ton ami est gai, répliqua méchamment Drago pour essayer de prendre sa revanche sur la dispute de tout à l'heure.

Peter ne releva pas ce commentaire, ce qui parut décevoir Malefoy.

Une heure passa pendant laquelle Peter et moi discutâmes de tout et de rien.

-Bon je vais aller rejoindre tes amis Hermione je crois qu'on va bientôt y être, non ? Et on va vous laisser vous changer.

Je regardais dehors et lui confirmais que oui.

Blaise et Peter sortirent du compartiment. Je me tournais vers Malefoy, allongé, semblant dormir.

Je décidais de me changer tant qu'il dormait. J'attrapais ma valise et en sortis ma jupe noire, ma chemise blanche ainsi que la cape de mon uniforme de Poudlard. J'étais en sous-vêtements quand je sentis un regard brûlant dans mon dos. Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me retournais et vis Malefoy, le regard remplit de désir avec des idées, surement pas très catholique, me fixer de haut en bas.

-Malefoy ! M'écriais-je, retourne-toi ! Tout de suite !

-C'est pas Drago, se moqua-t-il avec amusement et sans détourner son regard.

J'étais rouge de colère mais surtout de honte. Ses yeux, devenu noirs par le désir et notre proximité, remonta à mon visage. Il me lança un sourire charmeur qui aurait fait craquer plus d'une, mais son regard de pervers revint vite parcourir mon corps dénudé.

-Ça va je te dérange pas ? Lui demandais-je ironiquement.

-Non, non, au contraire, faut pas t'inquiété, au faite ça te dirais que je te fasse visiter mon lit ce soir, et puis demain soir et…

Il ne put continuer que je lui infligeais une claque magistrale. Il perdu son sourire, sur le coup je crus qu'il allait me frapper à son tour, mais il se contenta de mettre sa main sur sa joue et de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je pus discerner une pointe de tristesse au très fond de ses pupilles, ce fut pour cela que je crus l'avoir imaginé. Tandis que moi je restais planté debout face à lui en soutif-culotte.

-Je ne suis pas une de tes putes Malefoy, il fit la grimace au nom Malefoy mais je n'y fis pas attention, alors si tu me parle encore…

-Mais Hermione, me coupa-t-il, c'était pour rire, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas une de ces salopes qui sont passées dans mon lit ! Mais comment est-ce que tu veux que je reste impassible alors que tu es là, devant moi en soutif, avec ton corps de déesse ?

Je rougissais. Que Drago Malefoy me dise que j'avais un corps de… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore habillé comme ça, justement pas vraiment habillé. Je me retournais et me rhabillais en vitesse, rouge de honte. J'imaginais très bien son sourire moqueur en coin qu'il devait avoir en ce moment. Je le sentis bouger dans mon dos.

-Tu es entrain de te changer ? Demandais-je quand j'eu finis de me vêtir.

-Oui et alors ? Tu sais bien que moi contrairement à toi ça ne me dérange pas que tu me vois à poil, continua-t-il sur son ton moqueur.

\- Je ne préfère pas en effet…

Il se rapprocha de moi, entoura ma taille de ses bras musclés, et colla son torse contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, il était torse nu. Il mit mes boucles d'un seul côté pour avoir accès à mon cou. Il commença à embrasser de doux baiser ce dernier. Je ne bougeais pas de tout le long, trop choquée. Pas choquée par ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais parce que ce qu'il me faisait, me plaisais beaucoup trop.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Réussis-je tout de même à demander.

-De toutes les filles que j'ai vus nue et crois moi j'en ai vus, commença-t-il, tu es de loin la plus bandante, me déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque et chaude, entre deux baisers dans mon cou.

Il n'avait pas du tout répondu à ma question. Il commença ensuite à lécher toute la longueur de mon cou de mon épaule jusqu'à jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille, en conséquence je commençais à gémir légèrement sans pouvoir me retenir. Cela dut lui plaire, vraiment lui plaire, car il redoubla ses baisers et commença à légèrement mordiller, ce qui me fis gémir de plus belle. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je n'essayais pas au moins de les retenir.

-Pourquoi…tu fais ça Malefoy, répétais-je entre deux gémissements.

Il ne me répondit toujours pas mais me plaqua contre le mur, et passa sa main sous ma chemise sans cesser ses baisers à mon plus grand bonheur, comme à mon plus grand malheur. Il était en train de caresser mon ventre quand il s'arrêta. Le train ralentissait. Il me retourna doucement et effleura mes lèvres des siennes pour ensuite se détacher de moi afin de finir de s'habiller. Je restais quelques secondes afin de reprendre mes esprits puis sortis du compartiment, laissant Malefoy derrière moi.


	6. Chapter 5 La deuxième maison

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait énormément plaisir. Au fond si je post mon histoire c'est pour avoir de telles réactions. :)

 **Diouteux, Aelcharron, Swangranger** : Merci beaucoup aussi à vous. Votre façon de me dire qui est qui m'a bien fait sourire. Maintenant on verra comment Hermione le découvre. ;)

PS : Les chansons du Choixpeau ne sont pas de moi

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **La deuxième maison**

Mais pourquoi l'avais-je laissé faire ? Que c'était-il passé ? Je m'étais retrouvée à la même place que toutes ces filles qu'il c'était tapé. J'avais vraiment honte de moi-même. J'étais décidée : je n'avais pas du tout l'intention que cela se reproduise. Surtout par mon pire ennemi.

-Hermione on est là, me hala Ginny quand je fus sortis du train.

Je l'ai vis et me dirigeais vers eux, Peter était en grande conversation avec Harry et Ron.

-De quoi parlent-ils ?

-Peter nous a raconté votre été en Espagne, voilà d'ailleurs ce qui explique ton beau bronzage Hermione.

En effet pendant les vacances, Peter, notre famille, et moi avions été en Espagne durant le premier mois. Mais le jour de notre départ on avait eu la visite de plusieurs mangemorts. C'était surement de ce dernier épisode dont parlaient les garçons.

-Alors depuis plusieurs minutes, continua Ginny, ils parlent de notre protection.

-En parlant de protection il faut que nous fassions une réunion, au plus vite.

Les garçons qui avaient finis, avaient entendus, et ils se retournèrent.

-De quoi parles-tu Hermione ?

-A ton avis si j'ai parlé d'une réunion c'est que je ne peux pas en parler ici.

-Ah oui désolé.

-Bon il faut que j'aille rassembler les premières années pour Hagrid, à tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure Hermione.

Je me dirigeais vers la foule où je vis Malefoy.

-Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît.

Quand j'eus finis, je me dirigeais vers les calèches, Malefoy à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je montais dans la calèche tirais par un sombral. Je pouvais les voir, depuis cet été. Je les observais, intrigué. Il était comme Harry me les avait décrit.

-Tu peux les voir ? Me fit sursauter Malefoy.

Je me tournais vers lui. Il s'était mis en face de moi.

-Oui, mais toi aussi non ? Avec Dumbledore…

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

-Qui as-tu vus mourir ?

Je compris qu'il voulait changer de sujet, et je pouvais très bien lui répondre.

-C'est…un ami que… j'ai vus mourir cet été, commençais-je avec une voix rauque dût au début de tristesse qui s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Mais je réussi à me ressaisir et revint au sujet qu'il avait souhaitait éviter, je ressentais le besoin de lui dire.

-Je… je voulais te dire Malefoy, commençais-je hésitante alors que la calèche c'était mise en route, je sais ce qui t'es arrivé l'an dernier, tout ce que tu as fait…

Il avait relevé la tête et nous avions maintenant nos yeux plongeaient dans ceux de l'autre.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le fait que tu es baissé ta baguette ne veux pas dire que tu es faible ou lâche, enfin non ce n'est pas lâche que je voulais dire puisque tu es à serpentard et que les serpentards sont des lâches, dis-je malicieuse pour essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fonctionna puisque je le vis sourire. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux, peut-être, ne pas être si méchant que cela… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Me demandais-je soudain plus pour moi-même, tu dois totalement en avoir rien à faire de ce que je te raconte…

-Merci, me coupa-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Merci de me dire ça.

Je lui fis un sourire timide en réponse.

Il eut ensuite un blanc. Puis il me posa une question.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai baissé ma baguette ? Me demanda-t-il d'une vois faible.

Je réfléchis un instant, pouvais-je lui répondre ou non ?

-Harry…Harry était là…sous sa cape…

Il fut surpris de ma réponse mais ne releva pas. Il resta pensif.

Il ne parla pas de tout le reste du trajet, plongeait dans ses pensées. Et moi je ne voulais en aucun cas le déranger. Alors comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire je détaillais ses traits angéliques.

Quand nous fûmes devant la grande école, il sortit de ses pensées et releva les yeux vers moi. Il put ainsi remarquer, que je l'observais, ce qui me valut un sourire charmeur en coin.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui étais en train de baver sur moi, me provoqua-t-il.

-A force de t'envoyer des roses tu vas te piquer !

Il m'envoya un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

La calèche s'arrêta et il m'aida à descendre.

-Au moins tu es galant, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Il me sourit, j'en fis de même. Puis il se rapprocha de moi, vérifia que personne nous voyait et m'effleura les lèvres des siennes. J'en frissonnais. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je m'étais promit que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je mis donc ça sur le fait de la surprise.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça dans le train ? Lui demandais-je d'un souffle alors que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage.

Une lueur passa dans ses iris, mais trop rapidement pour que je puisse la déchiffrer.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? S'amusa-t-il tout en dirigeant, une nouvelle fois, sa bouche à mon cou. Cette fois je le repoussais brusquement. Je commençais à me dirigeait vers les grandes portes d'entrées et il me suivit de prêt, de trop près même ! Ça commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. A quel jeu de mangemort jouait-il ?

-Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question, me taquina-t-il alors que nous étions désormais dans le hall.

-Toi non plus, répliquais-je.

Il perdu son sourire et ne me répondit pas. Nous étions devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Quand nous les ouvrons afin d'y pénétrer tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous.

-…préfets en chef Hermione Granger de la maison Gryffondore et Drago Malefoy de la maison Serpentard, annonçait Severus Rogue, notre nouveau directeur.

Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre notre table respective. Je m'assis entre Peter et Ginny, face à Ron et Seamus.

-Waouh ! Salut…heu Hermione, tu es resplendissante, me salua Seamus.

-Bonjour Seamus, merci, comment vas-tu ?

Nous mîmes fin à notre conversation à l'entrée d'Hagrid et suivit de nouveaux élèves.

Ils avancèrent peu à peu vers le choixpeau situé sur le tabouret. Certains premières années avaient l'air apeurés et d'autres émerveillés.

Puis Le choixpeau fit sa chanson de bienvenu :

«Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondore  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !»

Il y eu plusieurs applaudissements, et exceptionnellement le professeur McGonagall annonça :

-Cette année, et en raison de ce qui se passe au dehors, le choixpeau a voulu vous faire part d'une deuxième chanson de bienvenu.

Le silence se fit donc et l'on vit le choixpeau remuer de nouveau, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée :

«Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondore  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »  
Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture  
À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »

Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »  
Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »

Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner à sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur  
Chez les sorciers de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonn' Poufsouff' prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait.  
Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les amis

Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.

Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car Poudlard est en grand péril  
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence.»

Ensuite le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves.

-Diane Pennel, appela-t-elle.

La dite Diane s'avança vers le tabouret, s'assit sur ce dernier, et enfin mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Le célèbre choixpeau réfléchit pendant de longues secondes puis s'écria :

-Serdaigle!

Il y eu plusieurs applaudissements, en particulier à la table des Serdaigles. Une seconde élève fut appelée.

-Sarah Conel.

…

-Gryffondore !

La cérémonie de répartition continua comme cela durant environ trois-quarts d'heure. Douze furent envoyés à Serpentard, dix à Gryffondore, six à Serdaigle, et quatre à Poufsouffle.

-Cette année nous allons aussi accueillir un nouvel élève en septième année, qui vient de Dumstrang.

-M. Peter McBrother, demanda la directrice des gryffondores envers mon cousin. Je lui glissais un « bonne chance » et il me fit un de ses clins d'œil. Peter se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers le Choixpeau pour être désignait à une maison. Les filles de toutes maisons bavaient déjà sur lui.

A peine le Choixpeau fut-il posait sur sa tête que l'on entendit :

-Gryffondore !

Il me sourit en m'en voyant un clin d'œil que personne ne loupa alors que ma maison, ainsi que moi, l'applaudissait, en particulier les filles. Il revint à sa place tout sourire.

Les applaudissements se turent.

-Que le banquet, commence.

Les tables étaient remplies de mille et une merveilles, même Peter en fut surprit. Je me servis du poulet grillé et des pommes sarladaises, quand à Ron, il se servit dans tous les plats comme à son habitude.

-Et toi Seamus qu'as-tu fais pendant les vacances ?

-Moi je suis parti en France pour…

Je n'écoutais plus la conversation à partir du moment où je remarquai les perles bleu-grises qui ne se détachaient pas de moi. Je restais plongée dans ces prunelles d'océan, alors que sur son visage d'ange se trouvait une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant mais que je ne pus, une fois de plus, déchiffrer. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment qui me parut des années, le feu et la glace, mes pupilles caramel et les siennes océans.

-Hermione si tu continus à le fixer comme cela, tes meilleurs amis vont finir par s'en apercevoir, me chuchota Peter.

Je brisais donc le contact qui c'était créé entre lui et moi pour me remettre dans la conversation.

-Au faite, demandais-je, qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, car je ne vois aucun nouveau professeur ?

Je vis leur mine sombre, ce qui m'inquiéta. Et se fut Dean qui me répondit.

-Rogue nous a annoncé qu'ils arriveraient demain.

-Tu as dit « ils » aux pluriels ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui tu as bien entendus Hermione, continua Seamus, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce ne sont pas de simples professeurs mais des mangemorts.

-C'est une blague j'espère ? Ils sont complètement malades.

-Ce sont les Carrow.

Si j'avais eu quelque chose dans la bouche Seamus aurait tous reçus dans la tête.

-Tu veux dire le frère Alecto Carrow et sa sœur Amycus ?

-En plein dans le mille !

Après cette annonce, je pensais qu'une protection s'imposait, et rapidement.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le repas fut achevé et je dus amener les premières années de Gryffondore et de Serdaigle dans leur appartement. J'écrivis sur un bout de papier :

 _Harry, prévient Ron, Peter Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Luna qu'on se donne rendez-vous à 23h30 dans la salle sur demande._

 _Réunion de haute importance._

Je la donnai à Harry et appelai les premières années dont j'avais la charge. Je conduisis en premier lieu les Serdaigles à leur dortoir. Pour cela nous traversâmes quelques couloirs puis nous arrivâmes aux escaliers.

-Ne faites pas attention aux escaliers, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, leur annonçai-je.

Après quelques minutes nous fûmes arrivés au dortoir des Serdaigles, je pris ces derniers à l'écart des Gryffondores.

-Votre mot de passe est _Vert Gallois_ , vous ne devez le donnais à aucun élève d'autre maison, sous peine de punitions. Le dortoir des filles se trouve en haut à droite et celui des garçons en haut à gauche, vos affaires sont déjà montées, des questions ?

Il y eux quelques secondes de silence puis.

-C'est quoi un vert gallois ? me demanda une petite brune.

-C'est un dragon, autres questions ?

J'attendis encore quelques secondes.

-Bien, sur ceux, je vous donnerais vos emplois du temps demain matin dans la grande salle, bonne nuit les Serdaigles.

Je conduisis ensuite les Gryffondores à leur tour, en y repensant j'eu un moment de mélancolie en me disant que ma salle commune aller me manquer, ainsi que mes soirées avec Ginny, Harry et Ron au coin du feu. Arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui dissimulait la salle commune des Gryffondores je fis le même discours.

-Votre mot de passe est _Ensemble_ , comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure au Serdaigle, ne donnez jamais votre mot de passe à qui que ce soit, j'espère que je suis assez claire. Je ne l'ai pas dit au Serdaigle tout à l'heure, mais les protections seront déjà assez fatigantes pour ne pas en rajouter, alors j'espère que je peux compter sur vous. Pendant mes rondes, je ne veux voir aucun de vous hors de la salle commune. Vos affaires sont déjà installées, le dortoir des filles est en haut à gauche et celui des garçons en haut à droite. Des questions ?

-Est-ce que c'est toi Hermione Granger ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Alors c'est toi qui va nous protéger ?

-Bien sûr que je vais vous protéger, vous et les autres d'ailleurs. Bien maintenant il faut que vous alliez dormir. Demain est un grand jour pour vous.

J'attendis qu'ils soient tous rentraient pour me dirigeais au troisième étage où se trouvait ma salle commune avec Malefoy.

Je traversais les couloirs avec mélancolie en me disant que je n'avais plus qu'un an ici. Quand je fus arrivée à quelques mètres du passage vers notre salle commune je vis que le professeur McGonagall et Malefoy était déjà là.

-Désolé d'être en retard professeur, m'excusais-je.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas Miss.

Malefoy avait son sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Bien comme je vous l'ai dit dans le train, cette année vous devrez partager une salle commune, vous avez une chambre à vous chacun bien sûr, mais vous devez partager une salle de bain. Votre mot de passe est _loyal._ Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mes chers préfets. Ah oui j'oubliais, votre chambre se décorera comme vous le souhaitez. Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements.

Malefoy prononça le mot de passe et entra. J'allais le suivre quand le professeur me retint.

-Miss Granger je voulais juste vous mettre en garde, commença-t-elle en vérifiant que la salle commune c'était refermée derrière Malefoy et qu'il ne pouvait entendre. J'imagine que vos amis et vous avaient l'intention de faire des ravages cette année. Comme enfreindre tous les règlements de Poudlard pour vous battre. L'arrivée des Carrow sera dangereuse pour le reste de l'année pour les élèves.

-Oui j'en suis consciente professeur, enfin moi et les autres.

Elle me fixa à travers ses lunettes carrées.

-Écoutez Miss Granger, nous les professeurs, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour protéger les élèves, je suis consciente que vous ne pouvez pas faire beaucoup plus que nous, mais j'ai confiance en vous.

Si je comprenais bien, sans me le dire officiellement, elle m'autorisait à enfreindre n'importe qu'elle règlement afin de protéger ses élèves. Bon point pour nous, on avait la directrice de notre côté.

-Merci professeur.

Elle me sourit malicieusement.

-Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Je la regardais une dernière fois, elle aimait vraiment ses élèves.

\- _Fidèle._

J'entrais dans mes appartements aux couleurs de gryffondores et de serpentards, le mélange de ses couleurs était étonnamment magnifique. Mais si cela faisait beaucoup décoration de Noël. La salle commune était immense. Dans une partie de la pièce se trouvait une bibliothèque, et deux bureaux l'un en face de l'autre. Dans la deuxième partie de la pièce se trouvait une grande cheminée où brulait un feu chaleureux, deux grands fauteuils, un rouge et un vert, deux grands canapés aux même couleurs, et au milieu un table basse. Le mur, d'en face d'où je me trouvais, menait s'en doute aux chambres et à la salle de bain par cet escalier en colimaçon. Je me dirigeais vers ce dernier.

L'escalier était assez large pour que deux personnes y passent en même temps. Après plusieurs marches je pus apercevoir une première porte en bois, je l'ouvris et découvris une somptueuse salle de bain. Cette pièce, grande et claire, était composée sur le mur de droite de deux large lavabo et tout le rangement qui allait avec, un pour moi et un pour Malefoy. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir des petits écriteaux avec nos initiales sur chacun des lavabos. Ensuite sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une grande douche italienne avec des parois en pierre de marbre. Et enfin sur le mur d'en face se situé une grande baignoire. On pouvait voir dans les armoires de rangement de la douche et sous les lavabos, que nos affaires avaient déjà été installées. Je sortis de cette pièce et refermai la porte. Je sursautais légèrement quand je découvris mon homologue masculin juste derrière moi. Il avait un sourire en coin accrochait sur son visage d'ange. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura sensuellement.

-Tu as vus la baignoire, elle sera bien assez grande pour un bon bain, toi et moi.

Je le repoussais brutalement, il commençait à m'agacer, mais pour qui il me prenait à la fin. Je continuais ensuite de monter les marches jusqu'à ma chambre alors que je l'entendis dire moqueur, juste avant de descendre :

-T'énerve pas pour si peu ma douce Granger.

Je gravis les dernière marche avec fureur, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me taper sur les nerfs. Quand je fus arrivée à destination, je découvris, face à face, deux portes en bois elles aussi. Celle de gauche où une inscription de couleur émeraude y figurait sur une plaque de couleur argenté. Je lus « _D.M_ ». Je me tournais donc vers celle de droite où cette fois une inscription de couleur rouge figurait sur une plaque de couleur or. J'y lus « _H.G_ ».

J'ouvris la porte et pus découvrir enfin ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était spacieuse, aux couleurs de ma maison. Le sol était fait de parqué beige. Contre le mur du fond se trouvait un grand lit en bois. A ma droite je pus apercevoir un grand dressing où mes affaires avaient déjà été rangées. Et enfin sur ma gauche se trouvait un bureau où mon ordinateur, qui ne fonctionnait dans le monde de la magie que si on prononcé la bonne formule, avait été déposé. Pareil pour mon lecteur CD qui se trouvait sur un meuble en bois ciré, de rangement, à côté du bureau. A l'opposé du bureau se trouvait une belle petite bibliothèque où étaient rangés mes livres. Comme le professeur McGonagall l'avait dit, ma chambre était décorée exactement comme je le voulais, c'est-à-dire que sur les murs, étaient accrochés des dizaines de photo de ma famille et amis ainsi que plusieurs cadres.

Je regardais l'heure, 21h30, il restait encore deux heures à attendre. Je me changeais quand même pour être plus à l'aise, je mis un jean, et un simple t-shirt rouge. Je me mis ensuite à chercher mes CDs, que je trouvais après plusieurs minutes dans le meuble en bois. Je mis la musique en route, pour ensuite repérer ma valise qui était sous le lit. Je l'attrapais afin de la placer sur le lit et l'ouvris. J'avais demandé à Morgane de jeter un sort assez puissant afin de dissimuler dans une partie de la valise le livre que Godric Gryffondore m'avait légué ainsi que le cahier de recherche que j'avais commencé. Je les rangeais ensuite dans ma petite bibliothèque où je jetais un sort afin que personne ne puisse le trouver. Tout en repensant à la discussion de la révélation de mes parents, je me dis que je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. C'est vrai je n'avais jamais vraiment fait de sort très puissant, ou autre chose de ce genre. Ma mère m'avait confié que lorsqu'elle avait mon âge les sorts qu'elle produisait étaient de puissance bien plus élevé que la normale. J'avais commencé à lire le livre de Godric Gryffondore, et j'avais appris que je devrais normalement pouvoir faire quelques sorts sans baguette, et que plus je m'approcherais de mes 17 ans, plus les sorts que je pourrais jetais sans baguette se multiplieraient. Vu qu'il me restait du temps, je décidais d'essayer. Je fermais donc les yeux et me concentrais, je tendis ensuite la main vers un stylo posait sur mon bureau, rouvris les yeux et murmurais :

 _-Wingardium leviosa._

Rien ne se produisit. Je réessayais plusieurs fois. Je commençais à désespérer quant au bout de la vingt-deuxième fois le stylo s'envola dans les airs.

C'est ainsi que je faisais mon premier sort sans baguette. J'essayai un deuxième, le stylo toujours dans les airs.

\- _Accio._

Et le stylo arriva dans ma main. Je souris, surprise mais fière, je reposais le stylo à sa place. Mais je me rendis compte que c'était quand même des sortilèges très simples, alors je pris d'autre sorts. Je tendis la main une nouvelle fois vers le stylo.

- _Gemino_ , murmurais-je de nouveau.

Au bout du dixième essai un stylo identique au premier apparut. J'essayai ensuite de faire apparaître un verre, mais je n'y parvins pas, je le fis donc avec l'aide de ma baguette. Une fois le verre en main je murmurais, une fois de plus :

\- _Aguamenti._

De l'eau coula dans le verre, mais il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le verre soit remplis, alors qu'avec ma baguette il ne fallait que quelques secondes. Je compris donc que je n'avais pas encore assez de pouvoir pour accomplir parfaitement ces sortilèges. Je posais le verre sur mon bureau. Il était 22h45.

-Pas mal la chambre, résonna une voix trainante derrière moi, qui me fis légèrement sursauter.

Je me retournais lentement, me doutant de la personne qui se trouvait au seuil de ma chambre. Malefoy observait ma chambre, puis quand il posa les yeux sur moi, il me servit son célèbre sourire en coin.

-Ça ne t'arrive jamais de frapper avant d'entrer ? L'agressais-je.

-Jamais, répliqua-t-il calmement, tout en entrant.

Je soupirais, désespérais. Alors c'est en attrapant un gilet et ma cape que je lui parlais sèchement.

-Malefoy sort d'ici.

-Est ce que c'est un ordre ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton de défis.

Je le regardais avec impatience, attendant qu'il sorte pour que je puisse enfin partir.

-Oui !

Je mis ma cape sur mon dos après mon gilet.

-De quel droit tu me donne des ordres, Miss je sais tout ? Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne et encore moins d'une sang de bourbe.

Je levais les yeux, exaspérée, sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Tu vas quelque part ? m'interrogea-t-il changeant soudainement de sujet.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie sans lui répondre une fois de plus, mais il me bloqua en mettant son bras contre la porte. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Malefoy, c'était connus, détestait être ignoré, je lui répondis donc, mais seulement parce que je savais que sinon je ne serais pas sortis avant un bon moment.

-Oui, je sors. Et cela ne te regarde en rien, répliquais-je d'un ton sec.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et ses yeux se remplirent de malice.

-Au contraire sang de bourbe ! Cela me regarde, tout d'abord parce que je suis préfet en chef et que le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis pas mal de temps.

Bien que désormais, je savais que j'étais une sorcière descendante d'une longue lignée de sang purs, cette insulte me fis toujours un peu mal, mais je ne laissais rien paraître, et fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Eh bien on a qu'à dire que je vais faire une petite ronde ! Répliquais-je lassée.

-Et deuxièmement, continua-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit, soudainement sérieux, ce n'est pas sûr du tout par les temps qui court, Voldemort n'a pas l'intention de laissait tranquille Poudlard !

Je fus tout d'abord très surprise qu'il prononce le nom Voldemort. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois il était terrifié par ce dernier qui le menaçait lui et sa famille. Mais aussi parce pendant un instant je crus comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour ma sécurité. Mais j'étais surement fatiguée par ma journée.

-Merci je suis au courant, les Carrow arrivent demain, et il y a plein d'autres mangemorts ici. Mais je ne vois pas de différence de rester ici ou de sortir puisque tu en es un également. Par contre il y a un truc qui m'échappe, d'habitude les mangemorts appellent Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais toi tu…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, qu'en un éclair je me retrouvais plaquais contre un mur, les bras de Malefoy sur mes épaule, et son visage à seulement dix millimètres du mien. Je remarquais que ses yeux avaient radicalement changeais de couleur, ils étaient passés de leur bleu tirant sur le gris, à un gris orageux qui annoncé une grosse tempête.

. . , détacha-t-il chaque mot, avec une telle fureur que je me rendis compte que j'avais été un peu trop loin.

Une petite, onde de peur me fit frissonner. En voyant cela, il se calma un petit peu mais eu un regard moqueur et fière, et s'écarta légèrement de moi. Je crus voir pendant un quart de seconde que son regard avait dévié sur ma bouche. Je me dégageais et descendis les escaliers encore un peu sous le choques.

-Ce que je t'ai dit n'a aucune importance pour toi ? grogna-t-il encore énervé.

Je regardais ma montre et lus 23h05.

-Aucune, ne t'en fait pas pour moi Malefoy, répliquais-je sarcastiquement, je sais me défendre. Et de toute façon, au pire, une sang de bourbe de plus ou de moins ça nettoiera un peu le monde, pas vrai Malefoy !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je partais en direction de la sortie, j'eus juste le temps de voir une flamme de fureur dans ses iris d'orage. Une fois dehors, je resserrais ma cape et mis ma capuche pour ensuite me dirigeais discrètement au septième étage, à la Salle sur Demande en prenant au passage quelques passages secrets.

A 23h20 je fus devant la tapisserie qui représentait des trolls vêtu de tutu rose. Le couloir était vide et silencieux. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis des pas résonnaient, cependant je ne vis toujours personne.

-Harry ? Murmurais-je.

Soudain Harry, Ron, et Ginny émergèrent de sous l'ancienne cape d'invisibilité de James Potter.

-Zut ! On est devenu bien trop grand pour passer à trois là-dessous, se plaignit Ronald en se redressant, je me demande même comment Hermione n'a pas pu voir nos pieds !

Je souris, Ron ne changerait jamais.

-Ron a raison, la prochaine fois on fera sans la cape. Regardez, Hermione et les autres ne viennent pas ici sous une cape, approuva Harry.

Ils s'approchèrent de moi. Harry sortit la _Carte du Maraudeur_.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Il l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant un quelconque intrus, pour ensuite nous annoncer.

-Il n'y a pas de danger dans les alentours, et les autres devraient arriver dans quelques minutes.

-On devrait peut-être les attendre à l'intérieur, pour ne pas se faire repérer, suggéra Ginny.

Nous fumes d'accord. Je fis les cents pas trois fois devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande jusqu'à voir apparaitre une porte en bois. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce semblable à la salle commune de gryffondore. Il y avait un feu chaleureux qui réchauffait la pièce et qui servait de seul éclairage. La pièce était aux couleurs rouge et or. Mais on trouvait une différence avec la salle commune de gryffondore, à la place des canapés et des fauteuils près de la cheminée étaient disposés des poufs, qui formaient un cercle, à l'allure très confortables. Ces derniers se trouvaient là sûrement pour que nous soyons plus proches. Nous nous avançâmes vers les poufs, sur lesquels nous nous assîmes.

Harry observait encore la _Carte du Maraudeur_ avec Ron pour prévenir de l'arrivée des autres afin que nous puissions leur ouvrir.

-Alors Hermione, avec Malefoy comment ça se passe pour l'instant ? me demanda Ginny.

-Eh bien pour l'instant, comme tu l'as très bien dit, il n'est pas si horrible que je mis étais attendue, mais je reste sur mes gardes. L'an dernier il a passé un an à mettre au point un plan pour tuer Dumbledore. Alors je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il à préparer pour cette année. On a intérêt à le garder à l'œil.

Elle approuva, les garçons qui étaient restés silencieux jusque-là, étaient eux aussi tout à fait d'accord.

-Si Malefoy ne s'est pas encore conduit comme le pire des connards, c'est qu'il prépare surement un mauvais coup. Soit pour attirer Harry à Voldemort, soit pour nous ralentir. Alors fait très attention à toi Hermione et en cas de problèmes on est là, me dit Ron.

-Merci Ron.

-Peter est devant l'entrée, nous annonça Harry.

-Je vais ouvrir.

Je me levais et allais ouvrir à mon cousin. Il s'était changé lui aussi et portait une veste en cuir sombre ouverte sur un t-shirt gris, et un jean. Il entra et alla s'assoir à son tour. Je refermais la porte et allais les rejoindre. Harry commença à parler.

-En parlant de Malefoy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose Hermione, cet été j'ai été pendant quelques minutes dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il punissait Malefoy, à coup de _doloris_ et autres tortures, pour la mission qu'il a échoué l'an dernier. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy l'année dernière, Peter ?

-Oui je suis au courant, confirma-t-il sombrement.

-Quand est-ce que tu as fait ce rêve ? demanda Ron.

-Au début des vacances, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vous dire. Il s'est produit quelque chose d'étrange.

Nous étions désormais tout à fait attentifs au récit d'Harry.

-Voldemort était en train de torturer Malefoy, devant ses parents, sa mère était en pleure mais son père souriait. J'avais même pitié pour Malefoy. Malefoy ne criait pas, il ne prononçait pas le moindre son. Mais ses yeux étaient fermés, je pouvais voir la douleur sur son faciès, plus pâle que jamais, prostré en chien de fusil au sol. Mais soudain Malefoy a ouvert les yeux, surprit. La seconde suivante une lumière aveuglante est apparue. Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce ont été projeté contre les murs.

-Que c'est- il passé ensuite ? demanda Peter.

-Ben justement plus rien. Le noir complet. L'instant d'après j'étais hors de l'esprit de Voldemort, de retour dans mon lit. Alors je suppose que Voldemort à prit un sacré coup à la tête.

A chaque prononciation du nom Voldemort Ron tiqué encore un peu. Nous méditions là-dessus.

-C'est étrange, pour que Voldemort soit touché, il faut un certain niveau de magie, commentais-je. La seule personne connue capable d'atteindre Voldemort était Dumbledore.

Peter avait le même regard que lorsqu'il cherchait quelque chose ardemment.

-Mais Harry, on ne s'était pas mis d'accord sur le fait que tu chercherais un moyen de faire cesser tes visions, et fermer ton esprit à celui de Voldemort ? Lui reprochais-je.

Il fit l'innocent et ne répondit rien. Il reporta son attention sur la Carte.

-Avoue que c'est parfois utile d'avoir un espion dans la tête de Voldemort.

-Cette situation contient plus de désavantages que d'avantages Peter. On en a déjà fait l'expérience en cinquième année.

-Neville, Luna, Seamus, et Dean sont arrivaient, nous annonça Harry.

-Je n'en ai pas finis avec ça Harry, on en reparlera.

Il fit la moue. Je me levais une seconde fois pour aller ouvrir. Ils entrèrent à leur tour, et allèrent eux aussi s'assoir sur des poufs. Je fermais la porte derrière eux, en ajoutant quelques sortilège pour être sure.

- _Protego Totalus, cave inimicum (_ pour prévenir si quelqu'un entre on ne savait jamais). Et pour finir le charme du cridurut.

Je me retournais vers eux, mes amis, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance. J'avais des amis sur qui je pouvais compter quoi qu'il arrive et je le savais. Cette année les liens d'amitiés, d'amours, seront plus importants que jamais. Ainsi que la fidélité. Seul, nous ne pouvons réussir, mais ensemble nous sommes capables de tellement de chose. Tout le monde a besoin de personnes sur qui compter, des amis, fidèles et loyaux. Je le démontrais : j'étais, et je suis, l'Héritière de Godric Gryffondore, « la plus grande », « la plus puissante ». Ce n'était pas pour frimer que je disais cela. Mais bien pour prouver que même lorsque je serais l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes au monde lors de mes 17 ans, je ne pourrais accomplir seule ce que nous allions faire dans plusieurs minutes. Mais avec mes amis, et seulement grâce, avec à eux, oui. Et même pas besoin d'attendre mes 17 ans.


	7. Chapter 6 Poudlard, une école sûre ?

**Leti2a** : Merci mais je n'arrive pas le retrouver :) Très contente que ça te plaise!

 **Guest** : Voilà la suite ;) Vraiment contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Poudlard, une école sûre ?**

Mon réveil sonna à 6h45, j'entendais déjà Malefoy dans la salle de bain. J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il fasse la grasse matinée. Je me levais difficilement et allais préparer mes affaires de la journée. En attendant mon tour à la salle de bain, je me remémorais la soirée d'hier. Quand j'étais rentrée de notre petite réunion, j'avais découvert, avec étonnement, Malefoy affalé sur l'un des fauteuils. Il fixait la porte d'entrée comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Après m'avoir aperçu, il m'avait lancé un dernier regard pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambre. Ce type était vraiment étrange.

Je l'entendis sortir, je me dirigeais donc à mon tour vers la salle d'eau. Dans les escaliers on se croisa, moi en nuisette et dans les vapes, lui en caleçon. Ce n'est pas celui-là qui va être complexé. Je sentis son regard brulant glisser sur moi, mais je continuais mon chemin sans un regard pour lui.

Une fois prête, je sortis de la salle de bain et remontais prendre mon sac. Je ne rencontrais pas Malefoy, ce qui ne fut pas sans joie. Je rejoignis ensuite les garçons et Ginny dans la Grande Salle. Une fois assise, je me tournais vers la table des professeurs et je découvris les deux nouveaux professeurs. Celui de la défense contre les forces du mal, qui allait surement se transformer en cours de magie noire. Un homme de taille moyenne, mince, mais d'apparence effrayante. Il sondait d'un air malsain les élèves présents, un par un. Seuls les plus courageux tentaient de soutenir son regard, tandis que les premières années se ratatinaient sur eux même dans l'espoir de disparaitre. Le frère Carrow, l'un des mangemorts les plus fidèles à Voldemort.

A côté de lui, sa sœur, Amycus, n'en menait pas large non plus. Aussi pâle que la mort, maigre comme un clou et minuscule, ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus son long cou. Leurs apparences aussi sombrent l'une que l'autre promettaient un avenir lugubre.

Après avoir distribuait les emplois du temps avec Malefoy, j'allais en cours accompagné des garçons. Peter, Ron et Harry lisaient notre emploi du temps, et au fur et à mesure je les vis pâlir. J'attendais leur réaction, qui ne tarda pas à suivre. C'est Ron qui s'exprima en premier.

-Quoi !?

Enfin si on peut appeler cela s'exprimer. Harry était dans le même état mais ne put dire quoi que ce soit.

-Hermione dis-moi que c'est une farce ! Seamus, Dean et Neville venaient de nous rattraper.

-On a tous nos cours avec ces sales serpents ! S'exclama enfin Harry.

Je n'ajoutais rien, en plus de cela, on commençait avec deux heures de potion. Et, « oh coïncidence » Rogue avait eu une idée merveilleuse : cette année, en plus d'être directeur de l'école, Rogue ferait cours aux septièmes années. Le professeur Slughorm ferait cours aux six autres années. Cette fois c'était sûr, tout avait été fait pour pourrir la vie des gryffondores et par logique, la vie de la plus part des résistants à Voldemort. On pouvait remarquer qu'ils voulaient nous montraient le pouvoir qu'ils possédaient. Mais cette dernière chose serait vérifiée un peu plus tard.

Arrivé devant la salle de potion, un bon nombre de serpentard était déjà présent. Nous nous plaçâmes contre le mur opposé à l'entrée. Ces serpents étaient sûrs d'eux. Bien trop sûrs. Ils étaient persuadés, que cette année, ils auraient tous les droits. Mais ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, comme à son habitude, laissant apercevoir le maitre des potions.

-Entrez.

Après être entré, nous commençâmes à nous installer, mais c'est avec un sourire machiavélique que Rogue nous stoppa.

-Vous ai-je dis de vous assoir ?

Tout le monde se remit debout.

Le sourire de Rogue n'en fut que plus grand. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il pensait vraiment nous soumettre ce sale mangemort ?!

-Cette année, chers élèves, j'ai l'intention de vous placer. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ferez le premier cours de l'année. Ensuite le professeur Slughorn reprendra sa place. Et je ne veux aucune protestation sous peine de sentences.

Ça commençait à être flippant, non il ne faisait pas peur, mais il avait sérieusement l'air de prendre son pied. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas contre le mur, ce sui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. C'était Malefoy, et c'est deux meilleurs amis, Zabini et Nott, qui se pointaient enfin. On peut dire qu'ils savaient soigner leur entrée ceux-là, ils avaient désormais toute l'attention. C'est tranquillement qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la classe.

-Messieurs, puis-je savoir votre motif pour arriver en retard à mon cours ?

Zabini ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers leur professeur adoré. Quant à Nott, il resta indifférent au conflit, comme je l'avais toujours vu faire. C'est Malefoy qui prit la peine de répondre en haussant les sourcils. Mais la réponse nous choqua presque tous, nous les gryffondores, contrairement à plusieurs serpentards proches de Malefoy.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, mais si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, nous n'avions pas envie de nous lever.

Je le regardai suspicieusement sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était réveillé aux aurores. Il avait répondu avec un air nonchalant. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Son air hautain envers le directeur de sa maison et son parrain était incompréhensible. Que s'était-il passé ? Malefoy avait toujours, pendant les six dernières années, léchait les bottes des professeurs. Et désormais il se les mettait à dos.

Je crois qu'après cela, ce qui nous étonna encore plus, fut la réaction de Rogue. Il détourna les yeux et continua son cours. Je crus décelais une lueur de peur dans ses yeux, mais je n'en fus pas sûre.

-Comme je le disais avant cette interruption, je vais vous placer. On va commencez par monsieur Potter, à ses côté monsieur Zabini. Derrière miss Granger au côté de monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Weasley avec monsieur Nott, miss Parkinson avec monsieur McBrother ….

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout le monde y soit passé sans pitié. Je crus que Malefoy et sa clique refuseraient de se mettre là où Rogue les avait désigné. Mais quand je m'assis à ma place, Malefoy me rejoignis et le reste suivit.

Pendant toutes la durée du cours Malefoy parla avec Zabini et Nott, ce qui ne me permis pas de suivre le cours, mais au moins de méditer tranquillement. Cela ne faisait pas vingt-quatre heures que nous étions revenus à Poudlard, que Malefoy arrivait déjà à me faire chier. Mais cette fois, pas pour les même raisons. Depuis que je l'avais revu dans le train, son humeur n'avait pas collé à celle qu'il prenait habituellement. Calme, relaxé, et cool n'était pas synonyme de Drago Malefoy. L'année précédente, il avait portait sur ses épaules, le poids de sa famille et les fautes de son père. Pendant un an, il n'avait été que souffrance et tristesse même si il ne l'avait jamais montrait, cela s'était remarqué. C'était comme si, alors qu'il n'avait pas accomplis à bien sa mission, il s'était libéré de ce poids et se sentait libéré. Oui c'était cela, l'humeur de Malefoy était celui d'un adolescent normal. Il avait l'air de s'être enfin libérait de sa famille, de ses responsabilités.

Bien sûr cela ne restait que supposition. Il ne fallait pas perdre de vus que tout ceci ne pourrais être que mensonge. Mensonges et manipulation ont toujours étaient la spécialité des serpentards.

A la fin du cours, je sortis précipitamment. Je fus soudain impatiente d'être ce soir. Des renforts arriveraient. Je l'avais annoncé aux autres hier soir. Nous serons encore plus forts, en supposant que la formule ait fonctionné.

Notre prochain cours, étant métamorphose, nous montions au quatrième étage, avec les serpentards derrière nous. Arrivés à destination nous nous asseyions, cette fois gryffondore et serpentard bien séparaient. Une fois tous installaient, le professeur McGonagall commença son discours habituel de début d'année, afin de nous présenter le programme de l'année et ses recommandations pour l'examen que nous allions passer en fin d'année, les ASPIC.

-Cette année sera la plus importantes et la plus chargée de toutes vos années passaient ici à Poudlard, j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas des études, j'exige une concentration irréprochable de vous tous. Nous avons un programme très charger et…

Je fus malgré moi, déconnecté de ce que mon professeur préféré racontait. Je sentais un regard brulant posé sur moi. Je devinais, sans réfléchir, d'où provenait ce regard. Et même si ma conscience, m'interdisait, me suppliait de ne pas le faire, je tournais la tête vers Malefoy. Dès que mes yeux croisèrent les siens, se fut comme si plus rien n'existait, excepté nous deux. Il n'y avait dans son regard sombre, aucune trace de dégout, de défis. Mais il y avait cette lueur que j'avais déjà décelée hier. Les minutes passèrent, et nous nous observions toujours. Mes yeux caramel, dans les siens orageux. Nous n'étions plus Malefoy et Granger, il ne restait que deux personnes inconnues, attiraient l'une vers l'autre. Ce lien fut rompu lorsque Peter passa sa main devant mes yeux, en se demandant ce qui se passait. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui venait de se produire. Malefoy m'avait comme hypnotisé. J'avais entendus maintes fois les rumeurs que les filles se plaisaient à se racontaient, en rougissant et en gloussant, sur les yeux hypnotiques de Drago Malefoy. Me rendant compte que je venais de me faire, une fois de plus, avoir comme toutes ces pauvres greluches par Malefoy, je fus prise d'un accès de colère contre moi-même. J'étais censée être plus intelligente que toutes les conquêtes de Monsieur « Dieu du Sexe ». En me tournant une nouvelle fois pour le fusier du regard, je vis qu'il ne faisait plus du tout attention à moi, mais lançait un regard meurtrier en vers mon cousin. Frustrais, je ne m'occupais plus de lui jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Le cours suivant était sortilège. Pendant tout le temps du trajet jusqu'au huitième étage, je voyais Peter me scrutait intensément. Je devinais aisément qu'il avait remarquait ce qui c'était produit avec Malefoy en métamorphose, et qu'il ne m'en avait pas encore parlait seulement pour mieux me cuisiner par la suite.

Après une heure à avoir écoutait le professeur Flitwick nous parlait du programme de l'année, on entendit s'écrier Ron qu'il fallait se dépêcher de descendre manger car son ventre le faisait souffrir.

Arrivé aux escaliers devant les portes de la Grande Salle, un groupe s'était formé. On pouvait apercevoir des serpentards de sixième année, qui avaient l'air assez remontés. En face d'eux, un petit groupe de serdaigles de troisième année, qui semblaient de plus en plus apeurés. Moi et les autres regardions la scène depuis le milieu des escaliers afin de pouvoir tout voir. En se jetant des regards, nous nous mettions d'accord que c'était sûrement à cet instant que tout allait se jouer. Ginny accourue vers nous pour être des nôtres.

–Alors, tu voulais te mesurer à nous misérable sang de bourbe ?! Dit le serpentard qui pointait désormais sa baguette vers l'un des jeunes serdaigles, ravit d'avoir un publique conséquent.

Ce dernier, trop paniqué, fut incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Plusieurs personnes présentent c'étaient tournées vers nous, attendant que nous réagissions et stoppions cela. Quant à nous, nous nous concentrions sur notre but.

-Écoutez tous, s'écria le serpentard en élevant la voix, si vous n'avez pas encore compris, cette année les serpentards ferons la loi à Poudlard. Ne cherchez pas à nous défier ou vous en subirez les conséquences comme ce morveux. Les sangs purs sont vos maîtres, et vous nous devez le respect.

Tout en effectuant son petit discours, il regardait par intervalle régulier Malefoy, moitié respectueux, moitié effrayé. Le respect de Malefoy était monté d'un cran cette année, on pouvait le remarquer sans difficulté. Le serpentard ne faisait pas qu'observer le prince de sa maison. Il balayait, de son regard sadique, les personnes présentent et quand il nous aperçut, il continua son monologue avec un sourire diabolique.

-Regardez les, même vos protecteurs, les gryffons, votre cher trio d'or, ne bougent pas d'un pouce pour vous aider. Ils ont eu même, trop la trouille de nous affronter. Et maintenant, pour vous prouver à tous que tout cela n'est pas que du vent. Et que les qualités des serpentards n'ont pas disparus. Comme le prétendu courage des griffons, qui semble être au abonné absent. Nous allons faire subir à ce sang de bourbe le sortilège de Doloris…

Tout en disant cela, son sourire s'étira encore plus.

Désormais, la tension qui régnait dans le hall était à son comble. Les serpentards abordaient des sourires sadiques et attendaient la suite avec impatience. Sauf Malefoy et sa clique qui nous regardaient discrètement, du coin de l'œil, attendant comme le reste des élèves que nous réagissions.

Quant à nous, nous avions nos regards collaient sur le pauvre serdaigle, attendant le dénouement. Toutes nos questions, et nos espoirs que nous avions depuis hier soir, se regroupèrent en une seule phrase : Que ce que nous avions fait, ne soit pas vain.

Puis tout se déroula en quelques secondes.

- _Endoloris !_

Un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette du serpentard. Cette fois tous les regards étaient fixés sur le jeune serdaigle. Certains avec compassion, pitié ou horreur. Et d'autres avec délectation accompagné d'une touche de sadisme.

Mais à la grande stupeur de toute l'assemblé, l'éclair rouge de douleur percuta, à la place du serdaigle, un mur invisible, solide comme du rock, à quelques millimètres de l'être terrifié, les yeux fermaient : le sortilège fonctionné, et pas qu'un peu !

Après cet évènement, chaque personne eu sa propre réaction. La plus part des serpentards fusiaient leur précédente victime avec colère mélangé à de l'horreur et de la frustration. Après plusieurs minutes d'incompréhension, la folle se dispersa et commença a pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Les autres maisons semblaient être soulagées et rassurées, et entrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Malefoy et sa bande nous observèrent comme si ils s'attendaient à une explication de notre part. Quant à nous, je crois que notre fierté avait atteint un niveau inconnu. Nous essayions de cacher nos sourires, il nous fallait à tout prit garder les apparences le plus longtemps possible. Même si on se doutait que les rumeurs iraient bon train.

Je sentis Peter me serrait la main et me regardait avec fierté. Ginny me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota comme une litanie.

-On a réussi, on a réussi…

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient dans le même état mais faisait tout pour se retenir. Luna, elle, était comme à son habitude, dans ses nuages mes avait tout de même un sourire de contentement plaqué sur ses lèvres quand elle se tournait vers nous.

-Bien maintenant que s'est fait, est ce qu'on peut allez manger, s'écria Ron.

Dans notre euphorie nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Ronald, lui lançais-je.

Je passais mon bras sous le siens et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle. Passant devant Malefoy tout sourire. Une fois installé à notre table tout Poudlard était déjà au courant de ce qui venait de se produire. Toutes hypothèses et rumeurs sur les causes de ce mur de protection invisible étaient disputées. Ça allait du fait que le serdaigle avait des supers pouvoirs, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore nous protégeait depuis l'autre monde. Mais seul nous savions la véritable cause.

Flash-Back

… _Et même pas besoin d'attendre mes 17 ans._

 _Une fois tous installaient en cercle, huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi avec attentent._

 _-Alors Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe, me questionna Ginny._

 _Je respirais un bon coup et me lançais-je._

 _-Quelques jours avant la rentrée mes parents m'ont révélaient un secret de famille._

 _Je fis une pause pour étudier leurs réactions. Je ne l'ai avait jamais vus aussi attentif, surtout Luna. En me tournant vers Peter, je lui posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis quelques heures._

 _-Tu es au courant de tout ? Je veux dire, absolument tout ?_

 _-Oui, répliqua-t-il calmement._

 _Je me tournais de nouveau vers mes amis, qui commencer à s'impatienter. Et cette fois je continuais sans m'arrêter et leur racontèrent tous ce que mes parents m'avaient annoncés. De la descendance de ma mère, jusqu'aux deux objets de Godric Gryffondore dont j'avais hérité, en passant par les pouvoirs que j'aurais à mon anniversaire, ainsi que de l'héritier de Serpentard et mon jumeau disparut. Cependant j'omettais l'existence d'une attirance physique entre moi et le serpentard, ainsi que le fait que mon frère se trouvait à serpentard lui aussi. Étant trop apeuré de leur brusque réaction._

 _C'est pour cette raison que je décidais d'attendre un peu pour leur révéler ces dernières informations. De toute façon, pour le moment, mes amis avaient déjà assez de matière pour réfléchir. Par contre un fait me surpris, Peter semblait ignorer ce que je cherchais à cacher à mes amis. Je me promis de lui en toucher deux mots lorsque nous serions seuls._

 _Je laissais plusieurs longues minutes à mes amis qui étaient en pleine réflexion, même Ron. Puis tour à tour ils relevèrent les yeux vers moi comme pour me signifier qu'ils avaient terminé._

 _-Hermione, commença lentement Ginny, est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ?_

 _N'étant pas sûre de comprendre exactement sa question, je la laissais enchainer. Mais elle se tourna vers son frère, éberluqué._

 _-Même pour notre famille, continua ce dernier, l'héritière de Gryffondore n'est qu'un mythe, une légende. Seule ma grande tante est assez folle pour y croire encore. Certains sangs purs, paix à leurs âmes, ont cherchaient pendant des siècles, cette descendance. Puis cette quête a finalement cessé. Il était clair pour tout le monde que la descendance de Gryffondore avait disparu. Mais il y a toujours eu ce petit doute qui persisté. Surtout à cause de cette prophétie. Il parait que même Tu Sais Qui en a peur._

 _-Et te voilà, Hermione, finis Ginny, je n'arrive pas à y croire !_

 _Ron me fixa comme si j'allais disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant, Harry, ne semblait pas comprendre la fascination de son meilleur ami._

 _-Comment une personne aussi jeune pourrait être plus puissante que Voldemort ? Sans vouloir te vexer Hermione._

 _Cette fois ce fus la voix de Neville qui raisonna dans la salle._

 _-D'après la légende, à l'âge de 17 ans, les héritiers de la prophétie, recevraient tous les pouvoirs de l'ensemble de leur ancêtre et bien sûr y compris ceux Godric Gryffondore, et Salazar Serpentard._

 _Tous deux seraient capables de magie inexistante jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais aussi capable de faire n'importe qu'elle magie sans baguette. Imaginez ce dont notre Hermione est ou sera capable !_

 _Neville avait rejoint les abonnés fascinés. Dean qui était de parents moldu n'avait jamais, comme Harry, attendus parler de cette histoire, posa la question suivante._

 _-Tu as dit les héritiers ?_

 _-Oui, répondis-je à mon tour, c'est là que commence les problèmes. Si je suis capable de tous ces pouvoirs, l'héritier de Serpentard le sera également. Nous ne savons pas encore qui il est. Mais malheureusement il risque d'être du mauvais côté. Le dernier héritier de Serpentard connu est Voldemort. Alors c'est bien beau tout ça, ces pouvoirs, mais maintenant on a plus qu'à prier pour que le plus puissant des héritiers de Serpentard ne suivent pas l'actuel._

 _Après avoir finis sur ce sujet, j'entamais le suivant._

 _-Dans le livre que j'ai hérité de Gryffondore, il y a plein de sortilège. J'eu ai trouvé un qui pourrait bien nous intéresser. Cette année, nous allons devoir nous défendre contre les Carrow er Rogue et probablement des nouveaux mangemort chez les serpentard. Ils se croient tout permis maintenant. Nous allons surement devoir déjouer les plans de certains groupes de mangemorts._

 _Je fis une pause._

 _-On va les remettre à leur place, s'exclama Ron._

 _-Ron, même si ça me ferrais un bien fou de faire de même, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Rogue et les Carrow, utiliserons sans hésiter la magie noire pour nous arrêter. Contredis Ginny. Nous devons être plus réfléchis._

 _Tout le reste du groupe était du même avis. Ron fit la moue, malgré son accord. Je leur lançai un regard malicieux._

 _-Ne fait pas cette tête la, Ronald, tu auras l'occasion de les remettre à leur place ces sales serpents._

 _Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais devenue folle._

 _-Mais Hermione tu es folle, même si nous on peut encaisser les Doloris, je suis persuadais qu'ils s'en prendront aux premières années rien que pour nous faire chanter._

 _Je lui souris._

 _-Voilà pourquoi je trouve que j'ai déniché notre formule miracle de l'année._

 _Là ils furent de nouveau tous suspendu à mes lèvres._

 _-Je disais donc, que dans le livre de Gryffondore j'ai trouvé un sortilège. Un sortilège de protection. Elle permettrait de protéger tous les élèves ainsi que nos professeurs, pour une durée limitée de notre choix de tous sorts d'attaques._

 _Je laissais ma phrase en suspens beaucoup trop fière de ma trouvaille. Ils étaient tous ébahis._

 _-Ce sortilège repose sur l'amitié, et la volonté du groupe de personnes qui jettent le sort…_

 _C'est ainsi que, dans une harmonie parfaite, nous protégeâmes Poudlard de la souffrance de la magie noire._

FIN FLASH BACK

Cependant, comme je leur avais dit, ce sortilège repose sur l'amitié du groupe. C'est-à-dire que les personnes devaient rester unies. Une dispute entre deux personnes et tout pourrait s'écrouler…


	8. Chapter 7 Réactions étranges

**Maxine3482** : T'inquiète pas pour ça, pas de soucis. Ça me fais déjà très plaisir d'avoir quelques reviews :) Merci pour la faute d'orthographe haha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la bonne :D J'aime beaucoup les hypothèses pour le jumeau d'Hermione. Faudra attendre encore un peu (beaucoup). :)

 **CelesteDiam1789** : Des questions Pleins de questions :) Oui pour son origine mais tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre 6 :) Et pour le reste des questions je vais pas répondre maintenant sinon c'est pas drôle : ) Je peux juste dire que pour les disputes ça ne va pas rater :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Réactions étranges**

Une fois fini de manger, nous partîmes en cours de botanique, dans les serres numéro sept. Quelques instants plus tard les serpentards nous rejoignirent. On pouvait sentir qu'il régnait une petite tension chez ces derniers. On entendait même quelques brides de conversation, qui pouvait faire rire plus d'un gryffondore.

-... ce sixième année a dut se loupé dans son sort, ... c'est tout

-... va falloir lui montrer comment s'y prendre à celui là...

-…Il nous a ridiculisait

On pourrait presque croire qu'on pouvait réussir à diviser ces serpents. Par contre quelque chose m'inquiétais.

Depuis la scène, Malefoy me fixait malicieusement, comme si il avait deviné. Cependant il n'était pas question de le laisser partir dans ce sens. Il ne fallait impérativement pas qu'un mangemort, surtout Malefoy, ne découvre quoi que ce soit. Alors c'est avec merveille que je lui fis un regard innocent ajouté d'un regard interrogateur. Mais je savais qu'une confrontation serait nécessaire tôt ou tard. Dean me sortit de mes sombres pensées.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe chez les serpentards d'après vous? Questionna-t-il assez fort pour que les serpentards puissent entendre.

-Moi j'opte pour le fait qu'ils soient tellement nul en magie, qu'ils ne savent même plus pratiquer leur spécialité! Répliqua Parvati.

La discussion n'alla pas plus long car le professeur Chourave arriva et nous fit enter. C'est donc avec des sourires satisfait pour les gryffondores et tueur pour les serpentards que nous prîmes place chacun notre tour.

Le professeur Chourave nous souhaita une bonne année, et nous présenta à son tour son programme de l'année. Ceci fait, nous commençâmes un travail, à faire par groupe. Et quel ne fut pas notre plaisir de nous retrouver, Ron et moi, avec Malefoy et Zabini. Notre travail était de soigner des plantes carnivores en versant les potions guérisseuses directement dans leur gosier, à main nues. En sachant que les plantes carnivores dans le monde moldu étaient des agneaux comparés à ceux du monde des sorciers. C'était donc une tâche ardue demandant de la concentration et de la délicatesse. Je fus assignée à la première tourné.

Mais comment être concentrée, lorsque Drago Malefoy ne vous lâchez pas du regard. Je secouais la tête et tentais de l'ignorer. Avec une lenteur exaspérante à vous donner des douleurs dans le poignet, je dirigeais la fiole contenant la potion vers la plante diabolique, qui ne cessait de bouger. S'ennuyant certainement, Malefoy commença.

-Alors Weasmoche, comment ça se passe avec ta pathétique petite amie?

-Ron ! Le coupais-je dans son élan, s'il te plaît réfléchis un peu, il ne cherche qu'à te provoquer. Tentais-je de peur qu'avec leur enfantillage il ne fasse bouger encore plus la plante et que je me prenne un coup de dents empoisonnées. Avec beaucoup de chance Ron se retenu. Mais ces sales serpents n'en avaient pas fini. Zabini jeta un coup d'œil entendu à son meilleur ami et enchaina.

-Ah oui excuse nous Weasmoche, pourquoi cela te dérangerais puisque tu l'es également, ce qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Mes doigts dans la bouche de la plante, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Ron envoya son poing dans le nez de Malefoy et effraya la plante au passage. Comme toutes plantes, elle fut directement sur la défensive. Et planta ses crocs venimeux dans mes doigts.

-Aïïïïe !

Je sautillais sur place sous la douleur. Les garçons se précipitèrent vers moi. On pouvait entendre les rires moqueurs des serpentards. Peter me prit le poignet pour examiner mon doigt. Je fusillais tout d'abord Ronald des yeux qui me répondit d'un regard plein d'excuse. Ensuite se fut au tour de Malefoy de recevoir mon regard meurtrier. Mais contre toutes attentes, je détectais de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles. Lui, se retrouvait avec le nez en sang. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, contrairement à une blonde qui se frottait à lui tout en tentant de le soigner.

Madame Chourave écarta la foule qui s'était formée autour de moi. Elle étudia ma blessure puis regarda Malefoy.

-Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez accompagner Miss Granger à l'infirmerie.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, suivi par mon homologue.

-Mais professeur...tenta Harry

Avant que notre professeur de botanique ne puisse répliquer Malefoy mit un peu plus de feu aux poudres.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les gryffons, je vais en prendre soin de votre Granger, la voix chargée de sous-entendus.

Les rires gras des serpentards retentir de nouveau. Je lui balançais un coup de coude dans les côtes. Malheureusement il n'eut que pour seul effet d'élargir le sourire de ce sale type. Pendant que mes amis se retenaient de déclencher quoi que ce soit devant un professeur.

-Dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'infirmerie Miss Granger, avant que le poison ne se propage. Ça pourrait devenir dangereux, m'avertit-elle sérieusement.

Je lançais un regard rassurant au garçon. Je sortis ensuite de la serre pour escalader la pente qui menait au porte du château. Sentant la douleur à mon doigt devenir de plus en plus cuisante, j'essayais de la passer dans ma colère pour Malefoy.

-J'imagine que tu es fière de toi La Fouine !

Surprise qu'il ne démarre pas au quart de tour, je me tournais vers lui. Je le découvris à me scruter bizarrement. Décidément c'était devenus une habitude. Quand il remarqua que je le regardais, il se décida enfin à répondre tout en plongeant ses prunelles grises dans les miennes.

-Oui et non.

Je plissais les yeux attendant son explication.

-Je suis satisfait d'avoir énervé Weasley, même si c'est trop facile. Mais je ne suis pas satisfait des conséquences.

Il finit sa phrase en dérivant son regard sur mon poignet ensanglanté qui commencé à changer de couleur.

Nous étions arrivés dans le hall d'entrée. Je maintenais toujours mon poignet pressé contre ma poitrine. Une fois que nous ayant montés les escaliers, arrivés à un couloir sombre, Malefoy me stoppa.

-Qui est ce qu'il y a encore ? Lui dis-je avec ennuie.

Il me prit doucement la main blessée. Délicatement il approcha mon doigt de son visage, de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? L'attaquais-je affolée par ses gestes.

Il replongea ses perles grises dans les miennes caramels. On pouvait y voir une telle intensité que j'en fus hypnotisée et pétrifiée. C'est cette excuse que j'utilisais plus tard pour justifier le fait que je n'ai pas interrompus ce qui allait suivre. J'étais comme une simple spectatrice de la scène et non l'un des sujets principaux.

C'est ainsi que, sans me quitter des yeux, il fit pénétrer mon doigt, devenu presque violet, entre ses lèvres. Je le regardais médusée. Sans réussir à faire le moindre mouvement. Il se mit ensuite à aspirer et sucer mon index douloureux. Je sentais le venin de la plante glisser hors de mes tissus. C'était une sensation inconnu et hors du commun. J'étais tellement envoutée que je ne me demandais même pas comment cela était possible. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il laissait le venin couler dans sa bouche sans rien faire ?

Sous la douleur, qui ne dura plus que quelques secondes, je réussi à prononcer une phrase dans l'intention de l'arrêter. Mais ce fut avec une faible voix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy…

Il ne me répondit pas et s'activa, avec un peu trop de plaisir et de volonté, à sa tâche. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes, qui me parurent des années, qu'il me lâcha enfin. Je le vis avaler le venin. Il était malade ou quoi. Je le regardais avec des yeux écarquillaient en attendant que le venin lui fasse un quelconque effet. Mais il n'en fut rien. Je détachais mes yeux des siens pour examiner mon doigt. Il était redevenu comme neuf, d'une couleur tout à fait normale. Je relevais les yeux vers mon homologue, mais c'était désormais avec des yeux noirs qu'il me fixait. Noir de désir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfuir, qu'il m'attrapa par la taille et m'emmena dans la partie la plus sombre du couloir. Où personne ne pourrait nous apercevoir. Il me plaqua contre un mur, le corps brulant de Malefoy collé au mien. Il y avait juste assez de lumière pour voir les courbes de son visage.

Il commença à caresser mon visage du bout des doigts. Il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieur. Ma respiration s'accéléra, je respirais bruyamment. Malefoy n'en menait pas large non plus. Pendant un moment, j'eus l'impression qu'il essayait de se retenir. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage et mes lèvres. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Malgré la pénombre, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ma bouche, qui fut assaillit par la sienne. Il commença à m'embrasser lentement, avec douceur, contrairement à ce que j'attendais.

Sans m'en rendre compte je répondis au baiser en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir notre baiser. A ce simple geste, je l'entendis grogner de satisfaction, j'en fus très surpris. Après quelques minutes, il accéléra furieusement le rythme du baiser, pour le radoucir légèrement par la suite. C'était une sensation étrange mais exaltante. Ce serpent embrassait divinement.

Je ne sais plus à quel moment sa langue avait rejoint la mienne pour un doux balai langoureux. Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'on arriva au point de non-retour pour tous les deux.

Il me pressa autant qu'il le put contre son torse. Alors que je resserrais mes doigts sur ses cheveux. Cette fois je l'entendis grogner de plaisir. Il monta ses mains lascivement sur mon dos, puis les fit redescendre jusqu'à mes fesses, qu'il malaxa lentement mais fermement. Sans réussir à le retenir, un gémissement franchit mes lèvres.

Soudainement, il me souleva et par réflexe je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Directement, je sentis son érection dure et gonflée contre mon bas ventre. Ça ne fit qu'accroitre mon excitation.

-Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais bébé … souffla-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

Oh oui que je la sentais. Il se mit à mimer l'acte sexuel tout en dirigeant sa bouche vers mon cou, laissant sur son chemin, une trainé de baiser mouillés le long de ma mâchoire. Il commença à embrasser, mordiller, sucer mon cou, partant de la naissance de mes épaules jusqu'à mon oreille. Je le sentis s'attarder sur un endroit particulièrement sensible. De mon côté, je passais et repassais mes mains de ses épaules, au bas de son dos. Au fur et à mesure, je crus sentir son érection durcir encore plus, mais je n'étais plus sûre de rien, ma propre excitation commençait à se faire ressentir au niveau de ma culotte. En temps normal, j'aurais eu l'idée d'arrêter ça, mais là, j'en fus tout bonnement incapable.

Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de ma chemise, tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait déjà. Qui a dit que les garçons ne savaient pas faire de chose en même temps ?

-…tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait fait exprès ?

La voix d'Harry raisonna à quelques mètres. Ce fut la douche froide. Ça eu pour effet de nous stopper tout mouvement, instantanément. Me rendant enfin compte de ce que je venais de faire, j'eu une folle envie de vomir. Je venais d'embrasser Malefoy. Pas juste un petit bisou, rien de très catholique. Nous restions collés l'un à l'autre et Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, me tenant fermement contre lui. Je le repoussais brutalement et refermais rapidement mon chemisier. Malefoy laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Je lui lançais un regard outré en retour. Il haussa les épaules et tendis l'oreille.

-…Harry ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

-Parce que tu crois qu'il en serait incapable peut-être ?

Il eut un moment de silence.

-Non bien sûr que non, c'est de Malefoy qu'on parle, pourquoi voudrait t-il être seul avec Hermione ?

Chacun eu sa réaction différentes à la réplique de Ron. Malefoy, qui était de nouveau à seulement quelques centimètre se moi, pouffa en se disant surement que Ronald était un abrutis. Moi je fus en colère qu'il puisse penser cela de moi. Et Harry eu visiblement la même pensé que Malefoy, mais lui tenta de raisonner son ami.

-Ron, est ce que tu réfléchis parfois ?

A ce moment de la discussion, mes deux meilleurs amis passèrent devant le couloir où nous étions.

-Il y a pleins de raisons pour lesquelles Malefoy voudrait se retrouver seule avec elle.

-Comme quoi ? Répliqua Ron ne comprenant toujours pas. A part pour exécuter un de ses plans évidement.

Il avait beau être mon ami, à cet instant, il m'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Harry étaient sûrement proche de mon état car il commença à répliquer. Ron se rendant apparemment compte de son ridicule le devança.

-Ne me regarde pas comme, je sais très bien que Malefoy pourrait vouloir lui faire du mal, je ne prenais pas ça en compte car on sait tous les deux qu'elle peut se défendre toute seule maintenant.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il le dise sur tous les toits t'en qu'il y était.

-Attend Ron, pour toi, Malefoy voudrait se retrouver avec Hermione juste pour lui faire du mal ? Le coupa Harry, apparemment ahurit.

Après quelques secondes de silence, on put entendre Ron répliquer.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y est d'autre.

Je me raidis sous la colère. Malefoy dut le sentir car je l'entendis ricaner. On pourrait croire, en écoutant cette discussion, que monsieur Ronald Weasley, ici présent, disait cela en toute innocence. On pourrait croire qu'il n'était pas au courant de la réputation de coureur de jupon de Malefoy. Cependant, il en était tout à fait conscient. Pour lui, il était tout simplement impossible que Malefoy puisse s'intéresser à moi. Et ça m'énervait au plus haut point. Et visiblement, ça désespéré mon meilleur ami, celui pourvut un cerveau.

Cependant Harry laissa tomber, et on entendit leurs pas s'éloigner. Après quelques minutes à attendre et à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne, je me détendais et soufflais un bon coup de soulagement. Ça n'avait pas passé loin. Me tournant, je vis Malefoy me regardait, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me regarda, une fois de plus, de haut en bas.

-Weasley n'aurait pas une défaillance hormonale en plus du cerveau, par hasard ? Se moqua-t-il.

-C'est de mes amis que tu parles Malefoy, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Je commençai à me diriger hors du couloir. Mais un bras me barra le passage. Quand je tournais la tête, Malefoy me fixais avec des yeux brillant de malice.

-Tu va où comme ça ma belle ?

Je rêvais où il voulait continuer ce que nous avions commencé. Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre, il enchaîna.

-Contrairement à Weasley, je suis tout à fait conscient du corps que tu possèdes. Et à moins que tu ne l'es pas encore remarquais Granger,…

Tout en parlant, il se rapprocha d'avantage en me collant de nouveau contre la paroi glacée, contrastant avec son corps brûlant.

-…j'ai envie de toi …

Il finit sa phrase en me la susurrant à l'oreille. Il attendit un instant, jugeant ma réaction. Mais je ne pus empêcher mon désir ressurgir en quatrième vitesse. Mais ma conscience, me ressaisit en me rappelant, écriée, que c'était de Drago Malefoy dont il s'agissait, et que j'avais fait assez de connerie pour plusieurs mois.

Je plaquais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussais avec toute la volonté dont je fus capable. Ce qui ne fut pas grand-chose. Malefoy se retrouvais contre le mur d'en face.

-Malefoy, je ne dis rien à personne et toi non plus, c'est clair ?

Il laissa son regard de braise s'éteindre et couler sur moi. Il revient à mes yeux et y resta plonger pendant un long moment, qui me parut une fois de plus, des heures. Il avait l'air d'analyser toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il se releva du mur, afin de se remettre bien droit et me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Se rapprochant de moi, encore et toujours.

-D'accord Granger.

Je clignais des yeux. Il avait, soudainement, reprit son ton froid et hautain. Seuls ces yeux restaient doux. Ce fut à mon tour de le scruter. A quoi jouait-il à la fin ? Combien de fois en deux jours je m'étais posé cette question.

Je m'écartais de lui avec prudence. Il me laissa partir. Une fois hors du couloir, je me sentais déjà mieux, comme libérée d'un poids. Je profitais de ces quelques secondes de répit, bien trop vite interrompu.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Granger.

-Quelque question ?

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais à l'infirmerie, ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début, quand on m'en a empêché.

Un ricanement arrogant résonna.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire Granger.

En une seconde, il était collé à moi par derrière. Mais sa voix n'était plus la même. Alors qu'elle avait été douce, soyeuse, fondante, elle était désormais remplit de défit et de l'arrogance des sangs purs. Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

-Ou alors c'est une invitation, pour que je puisse te montrez à quel point je peux te donner encore plus de plaisir.

-Lâches moi Malefoy.

Je me détachais de lui avec un coup d'épaule, pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il était vrai que je ne ressentais absolument plus aucune douleur et que mon doigt était redevenu normal. Mais je me méfiais de ce que Malefoy m'avait fait. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il avait extrait le venin, rien qu'avec sa bouche. L'avait avalé pour ne recevoir aucune conséquence. Je fus soulagé, quand je m'aperçus qu'il ne m'avait pas emboité le pas.

Une fois passé les portes de l'infirmerie, j'aperçus notre chère infirmière dévouée.

-Miss Granger, vous voilà déjà ?

-Oui Madame, désolé de vous déranger, je crois que ça peut attendre.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela miss, je suis juste étonnée. Nous ne sommes que le premier jour de la rentrée, me dit-elle malicieusement. D'habitude, vous et vos amis attendaient au moins une semaine ou deux avant de me rendre visite.

Je lui adressais un sourire amusé.

-En effet, mais là ce n'était pas notre faute, répliquais je avec sourire.

Elle s'approcha.

-Bon allons-y, asseyez-vous, et dites-moi ce qui vous êtes arrivée.

Je m'assis, et lui expliquais la morsure de la plante.

-Comment ? Montrez-moi ça toute suite, s'empressa-t-elle.

Je lui tendais mon doigt, on pouvait voir la trace de la morsure mais le reste était intact. Elle s'en étonna aussitôt.

-Qu'avez-vous mis dessus Miss, la morsure d'une telle plante est extrêmement dangereuse, et il n'existe qu'un seul antidote.

Je décidais tout de suite de lui mentir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire confiance et lui demander comment Malefoy avait il put me soigner. Mais je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle se doute que je lui mente, je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Et en effet c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle m'obligea tout de même à faire quelques tests.

-Allez-vous reposez Miss Granger, vous retournerez en cours demain matin. Je vais prévenir vos professeurs.

C'est ainsi que je me dirigerais vers ma salle commune. Arrivée devant le tableau, j'hésitais à entrer. Je ne voulais croiser Malefoy, encore plus après ce qui s'était produit. Je secouais la tête, afin de me résonner. J'étais une gryffondore. Il était temps que je

-Loyal.

J'entrais et avec soulagement, je ne vis personne. Je m'installais à côté du feu. Maintenant loin de Malefoy, j'avais les idées plus claires. Je pouvais réfléchir comme bon me semble, sur ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans ce couloir sombre.


	9. Chapter 8 La bande au complet

Coucou tout le monde !

Chapitre qui a été long à venir, toute mes excuses :)

Un chapitre court où il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Une petite pause avant que le plus intéressant arrive dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai plein d'idée en tête, et hâte de les écrire !

Chapitre 9 déjà à moitié fini :D

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **La bande au complet**

Après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi à essayer de trouver quel sortilège avait bien pus me jeter Malefoy, je décidais de laisser tomber et d'oublier cette mésaventure. C'était sûrement un de ses plans diaboliques ayant pour but de me détourner de ma mission. Tuer Voldemort était le plus important et je n'allais pas me laisser faire. C'est sur cet état d'esprit que je sortis de mes appartements pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. J'avais hâte qu'on soit enfin tous réunis... Et ils arrivaient ce soir.

Je descendais les escaliers quand je vis Harry, Ron et Peter qui attendaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle, semblant m'attendre d'ailleurs. Ils avaient l'air anxieux mais dès qu'ils m'aperçurent ce sentiment disparu de leurs traits. Il ne restait plus que de la perplexité. Je me doutais facilement qu'ils se demandaient où j'étais passé le reste de la journée.

Je leur envoyais un sourire rassurant.

-Salut, lançais-je arrivais à leur hauteur.

-Où étais-tu passée ? Attaqua directement Ron à son habitude.

Heureusement mon chevalier servant se mit à ma rescousse, mais resta tout de même très curieux.

\- Laisse-la s'expliquer Ronald, répliqua Peter pour calmer un peu le jeu.

Harry quant à lui se contenta de me fixer en attente de ma réponse.

J'avançais vers notre table et ils me suivirent comme mon ombre. Une fois que nous fument assis, je me lançais.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, Mme Pomfresh m'a tout de suite soigné et ensuite elle m'a ordonné d'aller me reposer le reste de l'après-midi.

-Et Malefoy ? Demanda calmement Harry.

En entendant son nom, je rougissais soudainement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry et Peter. Cependant Ron, qui se goinfrait déjà ne vit rien.

-Dès que nous sommes arrivés à l'infirmerie, il est repartis en cours, mentis-je.

-Mais Malefoy ne s'est pas montré de la journée, répliqua Peter.

-Ah bon ? C'est étrange.

Ce ne fut pas grand-chose, mais je ne trouvais rien d'autre redire, et me contentais donc de hausser les épaules.

Cependant je m'interrogeais quand même où Malefoy avait passé son après-midi. Pas dans notre salle commune puisque j'y étais. Mais pourquoi je me posais des questions pareilles?! Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de ce que Malefoy faisait de son temps ? Ronald répondit à une de mes questions sans le savoir.

-Et s'il mettait au point un nouveau plan contre nous ? Une mission que lui aurait donné Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Nous restâmes quelques instants en silence, méditant les paroles de notre ami. Mais bizarrement cette hypothèse ne me semblait pas juste. L'an passé lorsque Malefoy avait eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore, il n'avait plus été lui-même pendant toute l'année. Plus du tout sûr de lui à chaque instant, plus de sourire narquois ou une de ses mimiques habituelles. Alors que depuis que je l'avais revus dans le train, certes il n'était plus le même Malefoy, sauf après la scène dans le couloir, mais il n'était plus le Malefoy de l'an passé. Désormais il avait l'air de ne plus avoir peur de rien.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Ginny et les autres nous avaient rejoints, jusqu'à ce que Seamus agite sa main devant mes yeux afin de me faire réagir.

-Désolé Seamus, tu me parlais ?

Seamus ne fit pas de remarque sur mon absence.

-Oui je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais ? Si ta blessure avait bien guéri ?

Je levais mon doigt anciennement blessé et lui souris.

-Guéris et tout propre !

Neville fut le premier à réagir.

-Comment as-tu pus avoir ce résultat en si peu de temps ? Le venin de la plante laisse des marques pendant des semaines et met au moins plusieurs jours pour être évacuée entièrement !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

-C'est de Mme Pomfresh dont l'on parle je vous signale, répondis-je avec évidence.

Heureusement pour moi, mes amis acquiescèrent et se remirent à manger. Tous sauf un. Peter me fixait intensément essayant de décrypter ce que je leur dissimulais. Il n'était pas dupe. Zut ! J'allais devoir avoir une conversation avec lui, mais pour le moment mon ventre me rappela ma faim de loup !

Nous discutions de tous et de rien lorsque mon attention fut attirée vers la table des serpentards. Je résistais quelques secondes mais je sentais un regard brûlant dans mon dos. Finalement je me retournais légèrement et aperçut ce que je redoutais. Malefoy me déshabillant du regard avec son sourire narquois collé sur son visage d'ange. Quand nos regard se croisèrent, son sourie s'agrandit d'avantage. Zabini lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il tourna son attention vers son meilleur avec un air perplexe. Je profitais de ce moment de répit pour détourner mon regard de ce vil serpent. Peter et Harry me fixaient tous les deux, je reportais vivement mon attention sur mon dessert afin d'éviter leurs questions. J'aurais tout le temps d'y répondre plus tard.

Une fois le repas finis, McGonagall tapota son verre avec son couvert pour stopper les conversations des élèves et Rogue se leva de son siège.

-Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Hier soir nous avons accueillis un nouvel élève, Peter McBrother. Il laissa sa phrase en suspend le temps de quelques secondes alors qu'on pouvait entendre beaucoup de filles glousser et tourner la tête vers mon cousin qui affichait un sourire fière sur son visage. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Je pressentais que Malefoy allait avoir de la concurrence cette année.

-Et ce soir, reprit Rogue d'une voix forte afin que le silence revienne, deux nouveaux élèves seront accueillis à leur tour. Vous n'avez pas à savoir pourquoi ils arrivent maintenant au lieu d'hier.

Je lançais un regard en direction de Peter, excitais comme une puce par la suite des événements. Il me lança en retour un sourire amusé.

-Miss Morgane et monsieur Thomas McBrother, annonça Rogue. En même temps les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une grande brune aux cheveux bouclés et au yeux bleu ainsi qu'un grand brun possédant les même traits que Peter. Notre famille était enfin réunie. Tous les deux nous aperçurent de loin et nous saluèrent. Ils avançaient vers la table des professeurs où McGonagall venait de placer le tabouret habituel et le choixpeau magique. Sur leur passage la même scène qu'avec Peter se rejouait, les garçons pour ma cousine, et mon second cousin attiré à son tour les filles. Morgane resta totalement indifférente fidèle à elle-même, sûre d'elle elle continuait d'avancer.

Dans l'ensemble général, il régnait dans la salle un chuchotis de discutions. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi ils arrivaient un jour après la rentrée. Une fois arrivaient devant la directrice des gryffondores, le silence régna de nouveau, attendant de savoir où serait envoyé ces nouveaux élèves.

-Il est compliqué de deviner où ils vont atterrir ces deux-là, fit remarquait Dean en se retournant vers Peter, ils ont l'air de beaucoup de te ressembler.

-C'est le cas, répondis Peter.

Thomas fut le premier à passer. Il s'assit et le professeur McGonagall plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. A peine une seconde plus tard, la partie du choixpeau qui lui servait de bouche se mit en mouvement, et s'écria :

-Gryffondore !

Toutes les tables applaudir excepter les Serpentards évidemment. Thomas se releva, se dirigea vers nous et pris place face à moi.

-Salut cousine, me chuchota-t-il avec un sourire entendus.

Je lui répondis avec un sourire fraternel. Puis on se tourna vers Morgane qui s'essaya à son tour. Je n'avais aucun doute, elle serait envoyée chez nous, cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait également tout à fait sa place à Serpentard. En effet, elle était rusée et pouvait entre aussi fourbe qu'un serpent avec ses ennemis. Elle avait failli se faire renvoyer de Dumstrang pour s'être vengée de son ancienne rivale. Mais ce qui faisait toute la différence, c'était que son courage égalé celui des meilleurs Gryffondores, et elle serait prête à donner sa vie pour ses convictions, ses amis. Donc, après plus de temps qu'avec Thomas, le choixpeau situé sur la tête de Morgane annonça « Gryffondore ». Une fois de plus des applaudissements retentir des trois maisons. Morgane nous rejoignit et s'assit à côté de Peter. Nous nous saluâmes alors que les applaudissements diminués.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez enfin là, m'exclamais-je.

-Et nous donc, répliqua Thomas.

-C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air d'être trop mal cette école, commença Morgane.

-Oui bien sûr, si on laisse de côté les serpentards, le manque de chauffage en hiver et les professeurs cinglés, répliqua Ginny en tournant son regard vers les Carrow. Nous tournâmes tous nos regards vers eux avec des rires nerveux. Ces derniers fixaient justement notre petit groupe avec méfiance.

-A mon avis ils vont nous avoir à l'œil pendant un petit moment, dit calmement Harry.

-Il faudra faire très attention lorsqu'on se donnera rendez-vous pour les prochaines fois, renchérit Dean.

A partir de ce moment, sans y faire attention, notre conversation baissa de volume jusqu'à se transformer en chuchotis.

\- Je propose d'ailleurs qu'on se retrouve ce soir, dit Peter, juste pour que Thomas et Morgane soit au courant du plan d'hier soir et comment ça s'est déroulé par la suite.

\- Oui tu as raison, affirmais-je.

Je regardais l'heure, 20h30.

-21h30 à la salle sur demande ?

Tout le monde fut d'accord.

-Je pense que l'on devrait arriver les uns après les autres, à plusieurs minutes de décalage, ajouta Morgane.

Nous répartîmes nos heures d'arrivées puis nous quittâmes la Grande Salle pour rejoindre nos appartements. Je me retrouvais à arpenter seule les couloirs jusqu'à ma Salle Commune. J'avais une impression oppressante d'être suivie, mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Je mis ça sur le compte de ma paranoïa, encore une fois.

Une fois arrivais devant le tableau qui protégeait mes appartements, je donnais rapidement le mot de passe et entrais en vitesse.

Je m'installais dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée où ronflait doucement un feu. Je fermais les yeux soudainement lourds.

Malefoy me fit faire un bond en entrant avec fracas. Tout à fait conscient de ses actes, il vient s'asseoir juste à mes côtés. Sachant qu'il détestait ça, je l'ignorais en gardant les yeux fermés. Je sentais son regard brûlant me transpercer.

-Alors tu l'ais connait ces nouveaux ?

Apparemment il n'avait pas plus que moi, envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Après, pour lui cela devait tellement être banal qu'il ne devait déjà plus y penser. Une onde de colère me traversa. En regardant l'heure je vis qu'il restait une demi-heure avant mon horaire prévu, je décidais donc pour je ne sais qu'elle raison de lui répondre.

-Oui je l'ai connais

-Un lien de famille avec ton copain ?

Il prononça ce dernier mot avec du venin dans sa voix.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour répliquer quand je remarquais qu'il s'était subtilement rapproché de moi, laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre nous. Je voulus me décaler, cependant j'étais déjà accolée à l'accoudoir du fauteuil me retrouvant coincé entre celui-ci et Malefoy. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien pour lui tenir tête et vis une lueur de défit, avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Me rappelant qu'il m'avait posé une question, je me réinstallais bien confortablement, une partie de mon corps très, voir trop proche de Malefoy avec mon cœur battant à la chamade.

-Bravo Malefoy ! T'es fort toi. En effet ils sont de la même famille, c'est vrai que c'était compliqué à deviner quand on sait qu'ils ont le même nom de famille, répliquais-je sarcastiquement.

Soudainement il réduisit les centimètres qu'ils restaient entre nous, en quelques millimètres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, ses prunelles accrochaient les miennes, me lançant des éclairs. C'est d'une voix posé, trop posé pour être rassurante, qu'il répliqua.

-Est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi Granger ?

J'étais bien trop stupéfaite pour réponde quoi que ce soit.

-Est-ce qu'une minable sang de bourbe comme toi oserais insulter un sang pur comme moi ?

Son souffle chaud caressait mon visage, ajoutait à cela, son corps chaud et dur collé contre le mien et son odeur masculine assemblée à son parfum venait chatouiller mes narines. J'étais incapable du moindre geste. Ses yeux, en plus de leurs lueurs de menace viraient au gris orageux. J'étais hypnotisée par ses prunelles. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus mes réactions.

La seule chose qui aurait pu me sortir de cette torpeur était la colère. En temps normal j'aurais réagi au quart de tour avec son habituelle insulte « Sang de Bourbe ». Hors sachant désormais que je n'étais pas une née moldu, cela ne me faisait plus le même effet. Mais ce qui me perturba le plus c'était que je venais de me rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'il m'insultait depuis la rentrée. La première fois qu'il était réellement menaçant. La première fois qu'il agissait comme un Malefoy. Froid et supérieur. Je pouvais sentir que son comportement « gentil » des premiers jours était terminé.

Voyant clairement mon trouble et mon incapacité à réagir il poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin. Une de ses mains glissa de ma cuisse, passa sur mon ventre et remonta jusqu'à mon cou. Tout ça sans lâcher mon regard. Là il serra ma gorge fermement, pas assez pour m'étrangler mais assez pour me maintenir en place.

-Je te laisse sans voix Granger ? Ce serait bien la première fois.

Sa voix était dure. Ce n'était pas de la peur qui me maintenait immobile. Non ce n'était pas de la peur, mais j'étais incapable de dire ce que c'était.

Cette pensée me réveilla. J'étais une gryffondore oui ou non ?! Oui. J'avais ma fierté. Alors que Malefoy avançait son visage vers le mien, rapprochant dangereusement nos bouches, j'eu enfin l'idée de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Je le giflais avec plus de violence que prévu, mais cela eu l'effet attendu.

Malefoy s'écarta de moi, dans un premier temps surprit, se tenant la joue de sa main. Une jolie marque rouge contrastée désormais avec sa peau blafarde. Mais la surprise disparut rapidement pour laisser place à une vive colère. Je me levais du canapé, l'air de rien, et m'éloignais le plus loin possible de lui. J'enlevais une poussière invisible de ma jupe alors qu'il me rejoignait en se levant lentement du canapé. Je reculais et me retrouvais une fois de plus coincé entre Malefoy et le mur. Mais cette fois je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

-Granger, grogna Malefoy avec colère. Si tu oses me frapper de nouveau je…

-Tu quoi ? Répliquais-je en fixant mon regard dans le sien. J'en avais plus qu'assez de ses manies de sang pur à la noix. Il ne répondit rien mais pointa son index vers moi menaçant.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Drago Malefoy, mets-toi ça dans le crâne.

Un sourire narquois et supérieur naquit sus ses lèvres.

-Et pourtant tu devrais ma belle Granger…

Pendant qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspend je me rappelais de sa bouche avalant le venin de mon doigt. Oui Malefoy devait surement cacher quelque chose de dangereux pour être capable de faire ça. Mais je décidais de remettre ça à plus tard me rappelant enfin qu'on allait m'attendre quelque part si je continuais à trainer ici.

-Bon Malefoy, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes menaces en l'air, j'ai autre chose à faire de plus constructif.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Ah oui ? Je suis sûr que je pourrais te faire rester pour quelque chose de très constructif dit-il en se plaquant contre moi. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans le couloir sombre de cet après-midi. Mais non, il n'en était pas question. D'un autre côté, il n'avait plus la même attitude que cette après-midi. Ce n'était plus la passion qui l'animé mais l'envie de jouer, jouer à un jeu dangereux. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointais contre son cou. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Granger ? Me jeter un sort ? Toi la gentille petite Granger ?

Ah il voulait jouer. Et bien on allait jouer. Je me rapprochais de lui avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite, ce qui sembla légèrement le déstabiliser un quart de seconde. Bien. Je m'assurais d'être bien en place alors qu'il concentrait de nouveau toute son attention sur ma bouche. Pour finir j'envoyais mon genou où il atteint sa cible avec force et précision. La seconde suivante Malefoy se reculait précipitamment, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir :

-Stupéfix !

Il s'écroula par terre, immobile, les mains plaquaient sur son entre jambe. Très fière de moi je sortais tranquillement de la Salle Commune pour rejoindre mes amis. J'eu juste le temps de remarquer la colère noire dans les yeux de ma victime. J'allais le regretter, et je le savais pertinemment. Mais pour l'instant j'étais trop occupée à savourer ma victoire.

Je rejoignais rapidement le septième étage. Harry m'attendait devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande. Tout le monde était déjà là.

-Désolé pour mon retard.

Je m'installer à la même place qu'hier soir.

Nous mimes au courant Morgane et Thomas du sortilège que nous avions jeté la veille et le résultat qu'il avait donné.

Nous passâmes deux heures à nous extasié de ce résultat qui dépassait nos rêves les plus fous. Ron et Neville nous mimèrent la scène une bonne dizaine de fois sans que nous nous en lassions, trop heureux et sur de nous pour ça. Tous les élèves seraient en sécurité. Nous pourrons combattre les Carrow, Rogue et même Voldemort sans avoir peur de nous faire prendre ou pire sans représailles contre d'autres élèves. Mais pour combien de temps. Combien de temps avant que le sort ne fasse plus effet. Combien de temps avant que les mangemorts ne se rendent compte de notre tour. Combien de temps avant qu'ils trouvent un contre sort. Et surtout, combien de temps avant qu'une dispute éclate et que tout soit détruit.


	10. Chapter 9 Premières étincelles

Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant toutes choses : JOYEUX NOËL !

Ensuite désolé d'avoir autant tarder pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis tombée malade (vive les vacances :)) alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire autant que les autres.

Bon lecture

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews, j'aime savoir si vous aimez ou non : ) Ça m'aide à écrire et peut être à m'améliorer )

A bientôt !

Et bon fête de fin d'année !

PS : **Leila cecile** Ta reveiw m'a fait très plaisir :) Je viens juste de commencer, alors je ne connais pas encore mon rythme d'écriture, mais je vais essayer de poster toute les semaines :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Premières étincelles**

Une fois l'euphorie des retrouvailles et du sortilège passé, nous rentrâmes tous dans nos appartements. Sur le chemin du retour toutes mes pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau vers Malefoy. Malefoy que j'avais laissé coincé, immobile dans notre salle commune. Imaginant Malefoy coincé et impuissant me procura une grande joie.

Mais cette joie ut vite remplacée par une soudaine appréhension sur le souvenir de sa colère noire et meurtrière.

Même sans compter l'épisode du venin, il était facile de voir que Malefoy avait changé.

En fin de sixième année, Malefoy n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, lâche, incapable de tenir tête à Voldemort. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Il aurait au moins pu avoir le courage de prévenir quelqu'un. Tout le monde savait que l'Ordre offrait sans contrepartie une protection aux mangemorts repentis ou au fils de mangemort. Selon les dires d'Harry, il avait renoncé au dernier moment dans la tour d'astronomie et ne l'aurais pas tué même si Rogue ne serait pas intervenu. Pour certains membres de l'Ordre c'était une preuve de courage, renoncé au lieu de tuer. Pas pour moi. Malefoy n'avait jamais été courageux. Il avait toujours agit pour son propre intérêt. S'il avait été courageux, il aurait été prévenir Dumbledore. Non mon état d'esprit n'était en aucun cas influencé par les récents événements… Même avant notre sixième année, Malefoy était un garçon peureux et pleurnichard, caché derrière ses gorilles Crabe et Goyle. Alors non, Malefoy n'avait jamais été courageux et ne le serais jamais.

Cependant désormais, le garçon peureux et pleurnichard, le fils à papa avait laissé place à nu homme sûr de lui, sans peur et dangereux. Je ne sais pas encore lequel des deux je détestais le plus.

Arrivée devant mes appartements, je rentais prudemment, sur mes gardes, la main sur ma baguette dans ma poche. Passé le seuil, je me stoppais, prête pour ce qui allait suivre. Mais la pièce était vide. Je me doutais un peu que Malefoy arriverait à se sortir du sortilège. Mais je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il attende mon retour, baguette en main. Mais j'étais seule. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, m'attendant toujours à voir débarquer mon colocataire. Mais toujours rien. Je fermais ma porte à clef, me préparais à dormir et tombais vit dans un sommeil profond, sans pouvoir m'empêcher que le comportement de Malefoy avait de nouveau changé depuis cet après-midi.

Le lendemain mon réveil me sortit de mon sommeil à 7h. J'avais toujours au fond de moi, cette appréhension face à ma future confrontation avec Malefoy. Je le sentais mal, comme si un malheur allait se produire. Je restais quelques minutes dans mon lit, silencieuse, essayant d'entendre des bruits prouvant la présence de Malefoy dans nos appartements. Mais je n'entendais toujours rien.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entrais dans le salon pour sortir.

C'est là que je le découvris, assit sur le fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée.

-Granger

Sans se tourner vers moi et avec sa voix trop calme pour se sentir en sécurité. Je décidais de l'ignorer, ne souhaitant pas d'un face à face si tôt le matin. Je sortais donc sans un mot. En sortant je l'entendis me mettre en garde.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne perds rien pour attendre Granger.

J'en étais tout à fait consciente, mais toi aussi Malefoy. Si il pensait vraiment pouvoir me faire peur, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je rejoignais Harry et Ginny pour le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Hermione, alors comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy quand tu es rentrée ?

Je leur avais juste dis qu'on s'était disputé et que je l'avais stupéfixié et laissé sur place.

-Il n'était plus là. Mais ce matin il m'attendait pour me menacer, lui répondis-je sur un ton léger.

-Attend ! Il a réussi à se défaire d'un de tes sorts ?

-Oui, répondis-je contrariée. Il s'est surement servit de magie noire.

-Mais Hermione, si Malefoy a réussi à se défaire d'un tel sort, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si nul que ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je te dis qu'il a dû utiliser de la magie noire, c'est tout.

Harry sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages s'activer.

-Hermione, commença-t-il calmement comme si il s'adressait à un animal blessé, tu te souviens quand en deuxième année, on avait soupçonné Malefoy d'être,…

Je le coupais immédiatement.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Harry. Il est vrai que pendant quelques semaines on y a pensé. Mais par la suite on s'est rendu compte de notre erreur. Malefoy ne peut pas être celui que tu penses. Un fait qui peut nous le confirmer, si Malefoy était celui que tu penses, Voldemort serait au courant et jamais il ne l'aurait utilisé comme il l'a fait l'an dernier. Jamais a découvert comme ça. Il l'aurait gardé comme arme secret ou quoi.

Harry médita mes paroles.

-Tu as surement raison, répliqua-t-il songeur.

Connaissant Harry, il n'allait pas démordre de cette idée avant d'avoir fourré son nez un peu partout.

-S'il te plait Harry, ne fait pas de bêtise.

-Comme si c'était mon genre, répliqua-t-il d'un grand sourire.

Je rigolais franchement, bien sûr que oui, c'était notre lot quotidien.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous aurez l'obligeance de m'expliquer, nous coupa Ginny complètement perdue.

J'allais lui répondre quand mes cousins et Ron accompagné de Lavande s'assirent avec nous. Ron s'était remis avec Lavande pendant l'été. D'après ce qu'il nous avait raconté, il était persuadé qu'elle avait changé. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était vrai, mais elle semblait déjà beaucoup moins collante. Quand Ron nous l'avait annoncé, cela ne m'avait absolument pas touché. Mes sentiments pour lui avait changé, désormais je ne ressentais pour lui qu'un amour fraternel.

Harry chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny, surement pour lui dire qu'il répondrait à sa question plus tard.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Salut les gars.

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence. Aujourd'hui nous allions assister à notre premier cours avec un Carrow. Défense contre les forces du mal, pour bien commencer la journée. Me tournant vers eux, je vis qu'ils nous regardaient eux aussi. Leurs regards glacials et perçants nous surveillaient. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. A reculons, nous allâmes à notre premier cours.

Sur la route, Ron s'approcha de moi.

-Hermione, commença-t-il sur ses gardes, est ce que je pourrais te voir tout à l'heure, seul à seul ? S'il te plait.

Je le regardais étonnée.

-Oui bien sûr Ron, que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'inquiète un peu là, dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien Hermione, dit-il les yeux baissés.

Ayant l'habitude de son attitude, je laissais tomber. Je savais qu'un moment ou un autre il finirait par cracher le morceau. Arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle, plusieurs serpentards étaient déjà présents.

-Regardez qui voilà, nous accosta Crabe. Alors les bouffons, prêts pour un cours de magie noire ? Son rire gras résonna, comme pour accentuer ironie de ce qu'il venait de nous annoncer.

Nous ne trouvâmes rien à répondre sur ce coup-là. Ils n'allaient quand même pas nous enseigner la magie noire. Sans compter le fait que c'était mal, nous enseigner la magie noire nous permettrait d'apprendre les sorts qu'ils utilisaient contre nous ? Ça nous donnerait un avantage sur eux. Alors pourquoi ? A moins qu'ils voulaient nous apprendre la magie noire tout en sachant pertinemment que nous n'oserions jamais l'utiliser à notre tour contre eux.

Pendant que je passais mon temps à interpréter, Thomas, Peter et Morgane eurent visiblement plus d'inspiration que les autres pour une répartie.

-Avant d'apprendre à utiliser la magie noire, les serpentards feraient mieux déjà mieux de savoir utiliser la magie tout court.

-C'est vrai qu'on a pu remarquer une certaine incapacité chez les eux dernièrement. Alors je ne crois pas pourquoi on devrait s'en inquiéter, ajouta Peter.

-Et on dirait bien que bientôt, avec ces nouveaux cours, les gryffondores seront plus douer en magie noire que les serpentards, continua avec ironie Morgane.

Tous les gryffondores présents rigolèrent au petit manège des McBrother. Mais Crabe vit rouge.

-LA FERME PETASSE !

-Je vois que les serpentards sont aussi doués en magie que pour le contrôle de soi et la répartie. Les serpentards ne sont pas censé avoir le sang froid ?

Crabe n'arrivait plus à ce retenir, sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers Morgane et lança un sortilège méconnu. Il ne fut pas assez rapide, moi ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et mes cousins avions déjà sorti nos baguettes pour contrer son sort.

Une explosion d'étincelle, provenant de toutes nos baguettes, jaillit. Puis une lumière aveuglante apparut, prit plus d'ampleur et nous enveloppa tous. Quand la clarté disparu, Crabe était étendu sur le sol, inconscient contre un mur. Nous étions tous abasourdit. Que venait-il de se produire ?

-C'est quoi ce bordel, claqua une voix glaciale, c'était quoi cette lumière aveuglante ?

On se retourna tous vers Malefoy et ses deux amis. Zabini alla directement examiner Crabe.

-Il va bien ? Demandais-je toujours stupéfaite.

Était-ce notre sortilège de protection cumulé à nos sorts pour contrer Crabe. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Ça s'était passé si vite.

-Il est juste assommé, me rassura Zabini.

Il le fit léviter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Malefoy en se tournant vers nous.

Théodore Nott, toujours aussi discret, attendait notre réponse avec curiosité.

-Ces sales gryffondores ont attaqué Crabe en traitre ! Ils étaient cinq contre un, et sans aucune raison, s'exclama un serpentard dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Il avait sorti sa baguette.

-Ils vont avoir la leçon qu'ils méritent.

Avant que nous levions nos baguettes, Malefoy sortit la sienne et le désarma.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi, le coupa-t-il froidement.

Il se retourna vers nous, attendant visiblement notre version des faits.

N'arrivant pas à me défaire de mon état je ne sus quoi répondre.

-Je ne…

-En quoi ça te regarde Malefoy ? Cracha Harry

-Ça me regarde en tant que préfet en chef Potter.

-Et alors Hermione aussi, elle était là, et elle à tout vu.

-Justement je voudrais en parler avec ma très chère homologue, mais elle semble de nouveau avoir perdu sa langue, répliqua-t-il avec sous-entendu.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il fut interrompu par Peter.

-Ce type a voulu se frotter à plus fort que lui, c'est tout ce qu'i dire. Que cela vous serve de leçon à toi et tes larbins Malefoy.

Malefoy allait répliquer mais fut interrompu.

-Pourquoi cet attroupement devant ma salle de cours ?

Le frère Carrow apparu à travers la foule qui s'était formée autour de nous. Apercevant Zabini faisant léviter Crabe, il demanda :

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur Zabini ? Certains gryffondores auraient-ils déjà besoin d'une correction ? Ai-je besoin de faire un exemple ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Blaise. Les serpentards attendant une histoire surfaite accablant les gryffondores.

-Nul besoin de monter sur vos grands chevaux Professeur, commença-t-il nonchalamment. Crabe, en bon serpentard, a voulu jeter un sort à nos nouveau gryffondores pour leur montrer qui faisait la loi ici. Mais visiblement il s'est loupé dans son sortilège et s'est assommé contre le mur. J'allais justement l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Drago ?

Nous étions tous dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Zabini nous protégeait ?

Je me tournais cette fois vers Malefoy, m'attendant à ce qu'il contredise son ami. Surtout au vu de nos dernières confrontations.

-Non c'est ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

Il insista sur le mot « exactement ».

Décidément les serpentards avaient complètement perdu leurs esprits. Malefoy scruta les visages de ses camarades présents. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas plus avancés que nous sur la mascarade qui se déroulait. Il les défiait d'oser les contre dire, lui et Zabini. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, visiblement trop impressionnés par leur prince. Mais ils laissaient tout de même voir leur colère. C'était tout à fait compréhensible d'ailleurs.

Notre nouveau professeur était vraisemblablement en plein doute. Mais Nott porta le coup fatal.

-Il semblerait que la rumeur du moment, concernant l'incapacité de certains serpentards d'accomplir correctement un sort, ne soit réelle. Il serait temps de remédier à cela, quand dites-vous professeur ?

Nott eu le don de dire cela de manière si détaché mais en même temps très menaçant.

Carrow frère sembla offusqué, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, menaçant. Imaginez un croque-mort souriant à pleine dent. A pleine flippant.

-Mais je suis là pour ça monsieur Nott. Veuillez entrer je vous prie.

Nous nous installâmes, serpentards et gryffondores se regardant en chien de faïence. Aucun de nous n'arrivait a assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Zabini emmena enfin Crabe à l'infirmerie. Jusque-là, Malefoy m'avait totalement ignoré et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Harry et Ron qui s'étaient installé devant nous se retournèrent brusquement vers nous. Ron attaqua directement.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé par Merlin ?

-Tu parles de cette lumière aveuglante ou des serpentards qui défendent soudainement les gryffondores ? Ironisa Harry.

-Les deux ! s'écria Ron

-Ron baisse d'un ton s'il te plait, évite qu'on se fasse remarqué.

Un claquement violent retentit contre le bureau du premier rang. Sans nous en rendre compte, un brouhaha s'était créé, les élèves ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, malgré la présence d'un mangemort.

-Je peux savoir où vous vous croyez, s'exclama-t-il. Le prochain que je vois parler sera mon premier cobaye pour mon premier sujet de cours.

Le silence se fit dans la seconde qui suivit.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a que la menace qui fonctionne avec vous. Je serais m'en souvenir, soyez en sûr.

Il laissa planer cette menace pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il semblait préparer son matériel. J'attendais, avec une certaine appréhension, ce qu'il allait nous servir.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par le sortilège de l'impérium.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant deux heures, il nous présenta tout d'abord son programme, puis nous « enseigna » l'art du premier sortilège impardonnable. Nous eûmes droit à toute la théorie, agrémentée d'exemple provenant de sa propre expérience. Pendant une heure et demie, je redoutais le moment où il nous présenterait un exemple sur nous.

-Bien, au prochain cours vous vous exercerez les uns sur les autres, nous annonça-t-il tout sourire.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que le cours s'acheva.

J'étais exténuée par le simple fait d'imaginer tout ce qu'il nous avait raconté.

-C'était l'horreur ce cours, souffla Ron. Ce mec jouissait pratiquement à nous raconter ses histoires.

-Alors Granger, ton cœur de petite prude a tenu le coup ? se moqua Parkinson.

-Tu veux qu'on s'exerce ensemble pour te prouver le contraire sale serpent.

Elle rigola grassement avec son amie Bulstrode et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Malefoy et ses deux nouveaux acolytes.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte d'une chose. Crabe et Goyle avait disparu du cercle. Il ne faisait plus office de garde du corps. Désormais Malefoy s'entourait d'un intello comme Nott et d'un mec discret et mystérieux comme Zabini.

-Comment tu te sens Hermione ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Franchement ? Je suis complètement perdue. On aurait pu vraiment blesser Crabe. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

Nous nous rendions en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le seul cours que nous n'avions pas en commun avec les serpentards, mais avec les serdaigles. Luna nous rejoint rapidement, Neville lui raconta les nouvelles.

-Hermione, ne commence pas à culpabiliser là-dessus. On est en guerre, il y aura forcément des dommages collatéraux. Il faut bien que l'on se défende. Et il faudra également se battre. On ne pourra pas y échapper, tu en ai consciente n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui Thomas, je sais très bien que l'on va devoir se battre. Tout ne sera pas rose. Mais je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Rendre coup par coup. Si on commence à agir comme ça, on ne vaudra pas mieux qu'eux.

-On ne parle pas d'agir comme eux Hermione. Nous on ne torture pas, jamais nous utiliserons la magie noire. Mais il faut s'attendre à ce que nous fassions souffrir des personnes.

-Je ne suis pas naïve Harry, je sais bien qu'il faudra se salir les mains, mais là n'est pas la question. Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas intentionnel. Nous n'avons absolument rien contrôlé. Ça peut devenir dangereux. Comment savoir ce qui va se produire la prochaine fois ?

Je commençais à craquer. Ça en été trop pour moi. J'allais bien péter une durite à un moment ou un autre. Et là c'était le moment.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Calme-toi. Le sortilège de protection a été conçu dans l'unique but, comme son nom l'indique, de protéger. Il ne peut être dangereux. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à Crabe est le pire qui puisse arriver.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry me stoppa, me prit par les épaules pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Hermione, je t'en prie, garde ton calme. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Nous étions tous d'accord pour mettre en place le sortilège. Nous avons lu tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir dans ton livre. Il n'y a aucun danger et nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

J'acquiesçais aux dire de mon meilleur ami. Il finit sa tirade par la chose qui me préoccupait le plus. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me chuchoter :

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs qui ont déclenchés cette étincelle de lumière. Ils ne peuvent pas encore se manifester. Tu n'es pas responsable. Et surtout, je te promets, qu'une fois qu'ils se manifesteront, ils n'arriveront pas à te changer. Tu es bien trop forte de caractère pour te laisser corrompre par le pouvoir.

Il avait un sourire rassurant, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il croyait en ce qu'il disait. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il avait raison.

Les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie passèrent deux fois plus lentement que d'habitude. Je laissais mon esprit ressasser cette folle matinée. Harry avait surement raison. Ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Je n'avais pas l'âge requis pour accéder à une telle magie. Luna qui était installée non loin de moi, me chuchota.

-Arrête de te creuser la tête avec cette histoire Hermione. Tu vas finir par te faire un trou dedans. Et ça fait très mal.

Je lui adressais un sourire chaleureux. Luna et ses phrases loufoques.

-Il faudrait que je te parle de quelques choses d'important Hermione.

Harry qui était surement le seul à ne pas dormir porta son attention vers nous.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler Luna ?

Luna lui jeta un regard penaud.

-Ne te vexe surtout pas Harry, ais je préférerais n'en parler qu'avec Hermione, c'est plutôt personnel.

Harry fut plus que surprit ais accepta sans insister.

-On en parle tout à l'heure si tu veux Luna.

Elle me lança un grand sourire, acquiesça puis se retourna pour écouter notre fantôme de professeur.

Le cours prit fin. Ron nous pressa pour aller manger. D'après lui, il fallait qu'il mange dans les cinq minutes aux risques de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Désespérés mais amusés nous le suivîmes. Je marchais à hauteur de Luna, un peu derrière les autres.

-Alors Luna, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Elle scruta les alentours comme pour s'assurer que personne ne nous épiait.

-J'ai entendu une rumeur qui coure chez les serpentards, commença-t-elle énigmatique.

-Laquelle ?

-Il semblerait qu'hier soir, dans leur salle commune, un groupe de serpentards ont passé leur temps à parler de toi en de très mauvais termes. Ils ont tout fait pour se faire remarquer. Ils voulaient surement faire les intéressants devant les autres.

Elle fit une pause pour me lancer un regard désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'ai l'habitude et ce n'est pas les insultes venant de crétins de serpentards qui vont me toucher.

Je l'encourageais à continuer.

-Et donc que s'est-il passé par la suite ? J'imagine que ce n'était pas les insultes de serpentards que tu voulais me rapporter.

-Non en effet, souri a-t-elle. Ils étaient là, à épater la galerie en parlant de toi en termes dégradant. Un septième année s'est énervé, les a fait regretter leur parole et a menacé toutes les personnes présentent que le prochain qui parlerait de toi de cette façon n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de prononcer un mot.

Je me stoppais net. Un serpentard prenant ma défense ? Devant un bon nombre de serpentards en plus. Serait-ce possible que ce soit l'hériter de Serpentard ? Que son « attirance » pour moi l'ai poussé à prendre ma défense, à menacer ses camarades ? Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Prendre ma défense signifiait se mettre à dos tous les serpentards. Il s'exposait beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas très malin pour un serpentard.

Luna m'observait, attendant ma réaction.

-Luna… tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Connaissant ses idées loufoques, je préférais m'en assurer.

-Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as dans la tête, mais pour moi, ça pourrait être l'héritier de Serpentard.

Elle me ferait toujours rire cette Luna.

-Qui est ce serpentard Luna ?

Son expression réjouie se transforma en une expression attristée.

-La c'est le problème, je n'en ai aucune idée. Bizarrement j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, mais ils ne disent jamais qui s'est. Mais je vais faire des recherches du côté des serpentards.

-Fais attention à toi Luna. Ne prends pas des risques inutiles a les espionner.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils ne font pas attention à moi. Je suis un élément de décor pour eux. Je ne suis que la fille dans les nuages.

-Je suis désolé Luna.

-Ne le sois pas, ça à des avantages. Ils pensent que je suis dans mon monde, et que je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils racontent. Ça peut être très utile.

Elle avait son grand sourire. Parfois je me demandais si ce n'était pas qu'une façade, un masque, pour se protéger.

-D'accord. Mais promets-moi quand même de ne prendre aucun risque.

-Oui je te le promets.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulus le dire devant Harry tout à l'heure

-Je me suis dit que tu préférais garder certaines choses pour toi. Aller on va manger maintenant, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Je t'envoie un patronus dès que j'ai la réponse.

Et elle partit en sautillant.

Je rejoignis tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

-Alors, de quoi Luna voulait te parler ?

Je ne sais pourquoi, je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité.

-Elle souhaitait juste me raconter sa version de la prophétie, lui répondis-je vaguement.

Il me crut sans que j'eu besoin d'argumenter. Je culpabilisais un peu. Après tout pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité. Une partie de moi n'avait qu'une envie, partager ce que je venais d'apprendre. Mais une autre partie de moi, que je ne m'expliquais pas, ne voulait surtout pas que mes amis apprennent cette histoire d'attirance entre les héritiers. C'était une force incontrôlable qui me poussait à leur cacher. J'allais, plus tard, consulter mon livre pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un effet des héritiers. Au point où j'en étais ça ne m'aurait même pas étonnée.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose. Les événements de la matinée avec Crabe, ajouté à cela la révélation de Luna, tournaient en boucle dans ma tête sous forme de questions, de frustration et d'inquiétude. Un autre sentiment venait s'ajouter aux autres : l'impatience. L'impatience de connaitre l'information que cherchait Luna. J'allais peut être bientôt avoir un indice sur l'héritier, ou peut-être même son identité. Cependant je n'oubliais pas de modérer mon optimisme. Il y avait un risque que celui qui m'avait défendu ne soit pas l'héritier. Après tout, les serpentards avaient l'air d'avoir pété un câble dernièrement. Notre dernier cours prit fin. J'annonçais aux autres que j'allais déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre.

-Fidèle.

J'entrais et allais dans ma chambre. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que j'avais quitté cette chambre, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des jours. La porte de nos appartements claqua. Je me figeais. Il était temps d'affronter Malefoy, ça ne servait à rien de repoussé le moment de notre confrontation. Et après cette journée, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Du moins je l'espérais. J'en profiterais pour lui poser des questions, même si je n'avais pas un grand espoir pour qu'il me réponde. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'état actuel dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce matin, et je ne l'avais pas surpris en train de m'observer. Je descendais, prête, avec sang-froid. Il était là, sur l'un des bureau, en train d'écrire ce qui semblait être une lettre.

-Salut Malefoy, dis-je calmement.

Il eut l'air légèrement surprit de me voir ici. Il se reprit très vite, me lança un regard froid et retourna à sa tâche. Je ne m'en vexais pas le moins du monde et continuais.

-Comment va Crabe ?

Cette fois il daigna me répondre.

-Tu veux savoir comment se sent ta victime Granger ? répondit-il ironiquement.

Super. J'aurais encore préféré qu'il ne me réponde pas. Mais je voulais absolument rester calme.

-Malefoy, s'il te plait.

Il se retourna totalement vers moi cette fois, un sourcil moqueur relevé.

-« S'il te plait » ? Hermione Granger qui me supplie ? Ça me plait bien. Je devrais surement en profiter.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Gardais son calme, le maitre mot. Mais je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

-Très bien, alors tu pourrais au moins m'expliquais pourquoi toi et Zabini, vous nous avez défendu ce matin.

Il levait les deux sourcils cette fois, supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, on a juste racontait les faits. Alors petite Granger, à quoi vous joué toi et tes petits copains ?

On n'était pas près d'avancer, que ce soit lui ou moi. Il avait subtilement, a son tour, commençait à me poser des questions. Je savais très bien qu'il allait tout au tard, chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

-Bien sûr que si Granger. Je suis persuadé que vous y êtes pour quelque chose. Votre pathétique envie de sauver le monde vous pousse tous les ans à vous attirer des ennuis. Je suis sûr que c'est déjà le cas.

-Tu parles pour rien dire.

Son expression sérieuse devient beaucoup plus dure.

-Comme tu voudras Granger. Puisque tu ne veux pas aborder ce sujet on va passer directement à ce qui nous intéresse.

En une seconde il était debout à quelques millimètres de moi, baguette levée contre mon torse. J'étais stupéfaite et Malefoy très fier de lui. Il avait été tellement rapide que je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir. J'étais sans défense. Il avait l'air très fier de son petit effet, son regard supérieur et son sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

-Alors Granger, on fait moins la maligne ? J'ai passé la journée à chercher de quel faon j'allais te faire payer cet affront.

Tout en parlant il se rapprochait de moi et je reculais inévitablement vers le mur. Je ne ressentais aucune peur mais je ne trouvais aucune échappatoire. Je ne savais pas de quoi Malefoy était capable. Serait-il capable de me faire du mal ? Depuis que je l'avais revu à la rentrée, son humeur ne cessait de changer. Comment savoir quel aspect de sa personnalité allait se manifester maintenant.

-Tu me déçois un peu Granger. Je m'attendais quand même à ce que tu réagisses un peu plus. Tu n'es pas drôle.

Il commença un geste de baguette mais je décalais rapidement et tentais de lui faire lâcher sa baguette en lui donnant un coup au poignet. Echec. Il m'attrapa les miens d'une seule main, me plaqua au mur, s'appuya sur moi de tout son poids et pointa son arme contre mon cou. Dire qu'il était heureux, était un euphémisme. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment-là j'avais la trouille. Il avait un sourire carnassier.

-Que vais-je faire de toi ma belle Granger ?

Il fit glisser sa baguette de mon cou à mon oreille, puis redescendit jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il s'en servait comme d'un doigt baladeur. J'étais en rage. Rage de colère et de honte. Il prenait son plaisir à m'humilier et je savais qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il m'humiliait depuis trop longtemps, et cette fois ça en été trop. Je n'allais pas me contrôler, faire attention à ne pas le blesser tout en me défendant. Non cette fois j'allais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. C'est comme si une autre personne avait pris ma place, une Hermione Granger plus forte, plus sombre. Et j'adorais ça. Une énergie monta en moi pendant qu'il continuait son petit manège lubrique. Elle montait de plus en plus, je la sentais se déplacer de ma poitrine, à mes bras puis jusque dans mes mains. A ce moment-là Malefoy lâcha sa baguette, m'attrapa le menton et m'embrassa durement. Je sentis cette énergie se libérer de mes mains et une lumière aveuglante apparue. Malefoy vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir avec violence contre le mur, évanoui. Une expression de surprise restant sur son visage.

Je restais contre le mur plusieurs minutes, estomaquée, essoufflée. La puissance que j'avais ressentie avec complètement disparue, cette énergie comme la force d'esprit, ne laissant place qu'à de l'horreur. Qu'avais-je fait ? Alors c'était moi. Ce matin avec Crabe et maintenant avec Malefoy. Ce n'était pas le sortilège mais moi. J'étais dangereuse pour les autres, et j'étais incapable de me contrôler. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je me faisais peur à moi-même. Je m'approchais doucement de Malefoy, sortant enfin de ma transe pour allais voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Il avait juste reçu un choc, il serait vite sur pied. Mais avec des souvenirs. Que devais-je faire ? Dès qu'il se réveillerait il ferait tout pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, et il découvrirait vite mon identité. Je pris la décision de lui effacer la mémoire des dix dernières minutes. Il se souviendrait seulement que l'on s'était disputé, comme à notre habitude. Je le fis léviter et le ramenais dans sa chambre pour le coucher.

Je retournais à mon tour dans ma chambre. J'étais complétement désemparée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. A nouveau. Ce n'était pas le sortilège, mais moi. J'étais dangereuse, beaucoup trop dangereuse pour les autres. Ou du moins j'étais dangereuse lorsque ma colère prenait le dessus ou qu'une personne à laquelle je tenais était menacé. Il fallait à tout prix que j'évite ces situations. J'allais éviter au maximum mon homologue, et je laisserais mes amis s'occuper des serpentards, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de contrôler ces nouveaux pouvoirs.

Je devais trouver l'héritier de Serpentard au plus vite, il devait forcément avoir vécu la même chose. Je commencerais mes recherches à la bibliothèque dès le lendemain.

Mais avant tout, je devais en parler à quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais pas combattre mes propres démons toute seule, en gardant tout en moi. Je dirais tout à Peter, sans omettre le moindre détail.

J'étais épuisée. Ma tête allait exploser. Mes paupières lourdes se fermaient toutes seules. J'allais me laisser aller quand une lumière apparue. Elle prit rapidement la forme d'un lapin. Luna. La voix de Luna résonna légèrement dans ma chambre. Un seul nom fut prononcé:

-Theodore Nott.


	11. Chapter 10 Discrétion avant tout

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous fais encore toutes mes plates excuses pour cet horrible retard! Un retard qui ne devrait même plus avoir le droit de se nommer « retard ». Il faudrait inventer un mot pour le niveau supérieur.

Je suis complètement débordée par mes études d'infirmière mais tous vos reviews me font tellement chaud au cœur que je culpabilise trop de ne pouvoir écrire la suite.

En parlant de ça, je veux tous vous remercier pour ces reviews superbes qui me donnent toujours plus envie d'écrire. Je les adore ! Alors n'hésitez pas en m'en écrire d'autre pour ce nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que ce dixième chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Discrétion avant tout**

-Hermione

Une voix douce résonnait.

-Hermione

Une voix douce m'appelait, insistante. Mais pourquoi. N'étais-je pas dans ma chambre protégée par un mot de passe que seul mon homologue et moi connaissions ?

-Hermione réveil-toi s'il te plait.

Je connaissais cette voix mais j'étais bien trop dans le coltard pour mettre un nom dessus. Finalement, avec toute la volonté du monde, j'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre.

-Ah enfin !

La tête de Morgane se trouvait juste au-dessus de la mienne. Je fis un bon de surprise et nous nous cognâmes nos fronts.

-Aie !

-Morgane ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Et en pleine nuit ?

-En pleine nuit ? Hermione il est huit heures du soir !

Je regardais mon réveil. En effet 20h15. Alors la question était plutôt que faisais-je dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci ? Morgane attendait patiemment que je reprenne mes esprits. Et soudainement, la scène qui s'était passée deux heures plus tôt me revient de plein fouet.

-Tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle et personne ne t'avait vu depuis la fin des cours. Et comme par coïncidence Malefoy n'était pas non plus présent. On s'inquiétait. Que fais-tu au lit ? Tu te sens mal ? Ca a quelque chose à voir avec la morsure de la plante ?

La puissance qui m'était venu pour attaquer Malefoy m'avait apparemment complètement lessivée. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était le patronus de Luna m'annonçant Théodore Nott, puis je m'étais endormie d'épuisement.

Théodore Nott !

-Hermione ? S'il te plait, explique-moi ce qui t'arrive. Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

Je m'étais difficilement Théodore Nott de côté et essayais de trouver une explication à donner. En repensant à ce qui s'était passé, je ne sais si c'était la fatigue, le surplus d'informations ou la présence de Morgane, mais j'éclatais en sanglot. Ma cousine me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Une fois calmée, je lui racontais absolument tout. Sans omettre le moindre détail. Sans oublier aucunes des scènes avec Malefoy. Elle m'écouta du début à la fin sans m'interrompre. Ca me fit un bien fou. Elle avait toujours tenu le rôle de grande sœur pour moi, je lui avais toujours tout confié. Je me rendis compte que j'en avais grand besoin. Il fallait que je cesse de garder tout pour moi, car j'en étais sûre, ces sentiments garder pour moi favoriseraient cette énergie incontrôlable en moi.

Une fois que j'eu entièrement finis mon récit, Morgane me laissa un petit moment pour me remettre. Je séchais mes larmes, honteuse d'avoir craquait ainsi.

-Ecoute-moi Hermione. C'était à prévoir que ta route ne serait pas simple. Les nouveaux pouvoirs que tu vas acquérir sont liés à tes émotions. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. On va t'aider à t'entrainer, t'entrainer à garder ton self contrôle, me souria-t-elle confiante. Tu as toujours eu le sang chaud, me taquina-t-elle dans le but de d'étendre l'atmosphère.

-Il faudra bien plus que de l'entrainement. Je t'assure, cette puissance est apparue sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je n'ai ressenti aucun élément déclencheur. C'est venu comme ça, c'est tout. Comment peut-on contrôler une chose dont l'on ne connait pas l'origine ?

-Qu'a tu ressentis exactement ?

-La puissance. Le pouvoir. C'était comme si je pouvais tout réussir, tout conquérir. C'était grisant, délicieux. Je me sentais tellement forte, sûre de moi, intouchable.

-C'est surtout ça qui t'effraie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'a regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Oui. Au final ces nouveaux pouvoirs sont extrêmement dangereux, mais j'ai adoré ça. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer.

-C'est tout à fait normale Hermione. C'est l'attrait du pouvoir. Il est très difficile d'y résister. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te ronges les sangs pour ça. Les sorciers ayant mal tournaient été attiré par la magie noire, ils la pratiquaient. Toi, tu utilises la magie blanche. La preuve en est que ton sortilège produit une lumière blanche, pure.

-Mais j'ai blessé Malefoy, et j'aurais pu lui faire bien plus mal.

-Un coup sur la tête de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

-Morgane ! Ne plaisante pas là-dessus s'il te plaît.

-Je suis sérieuse Hermione. En plus, tu n'as fait que te défendre contre lui, il n'a pas à te toucher. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui l'envoie dans les airs.

La discussion continua dans cette même optique pendant plusieurs minutes. Morgane m'avait convaincu de l'importance de m'entrainer avec elle. Nous allions faire plusieurs tests, afin de trouver l'origine de ma perte de contrôle.

Nous rejoignîmes nos amis dans la Grande Salle pour manger un peu, mais surtout pour les rassurer à mon propos.

Malefoy était introuvable dans la Grand Salle, il devait encore se trouvait dans sa chambre. Je décidais de repasser dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, pour être sûre qu'il allait bien.

Je quittais mes amis pour rentrer dans ma chambre commune afin de travailler. J'avais déjà deux devoirs en retard à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Morgane m'accompagna jusqu'au tableau protégeant la salle.

-Je te propose de commencer à tester tes pouvoirs demain après-midi.

-Oui pourquoi pas, répliquais-je d'une voix peu convaincu.

-Allez Hermione, tu verras, un peu d'entrainement et ça ira.

Je lui dis bonsoir pour échapper à cette discussion. La salle commune était silencieuse. Je m'approchais de la porte menant à Malefoy à pas de loup. Je plaquais mon oreille contre le bois, pas le moindre bruit. J'appuyais délicatement sur la poignet, ouvris la porte de la même manière. Je découvris Malefoy dans la même position que je l'avais laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'approchais au ralentit, tremblante. Dans le même temps, je réfléchissais à une excuse à ma présence dans ce lieu si jamais il se réveillait. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne trouvais aucune solution à mon problème. Je m'arrêtais juste devant son lit. Sa respiration était régulière.

Dans son sommeil, son visage s'adoucissait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de moquerie ou de supériorité. Sans pouvoir l'expliquais, je restais ainsi à le scruter pendant de longues minutes. En y repensant plus tard, j'expliquais ça par mon inquiétude, je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien et que je ne l'avais pas gravement blessé.

Soudain Malefoy bougea dans son sommeil, tétanisée, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Il allait se réveiller et je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction qu'il allait avoir. Allait-il me dénoncer ? Allait-il essayé de me faire du mal ? Me tuer ? Allait-il chercher de l'aide de ses amis pour venir se venger ?

Des centaines de questions fusaient dans mon crâne en voyant bouger le corps de Malefoy. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Un poids énorme disparu de mes épaules. Je ne restais pas plus longtemps et me précipitais hors de cette chambre pour pouvoir enfin travailler en toute tranquillité. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre je réussi à mettre de côté mon homologue, soulagée je m'installais pour travailler. Cependant, à peine avais-je commencé à travailler qu'un autre serpentard vint enter mes penser. Théodore Nott. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui m'avait défendu ? Cette histoire était-elle une vraie information ou une rumeur lancée par un serpentard ? Cette deuxième idée était tout de même peu plausible : un serpentard défendant une gryffondore était une très mauvaise image des serpentards. Il fallait que je vérifie par moi-même. Cette certitude réfléchis, je pouvais enfin me concentrer sur mon travail.

Je travaillais jusqu'à épuisement. Fatiguée par tous les événements de la journée, mais en partie sereine, me plongé dans le travail m'avais permis de ne plus penser à aucun serpentard. Je reportais ces pensées noires au lendemain. A peine ma tête toucha mon oreiller que je m'endormi.

Mon réveil sonna à 7h pile. Je me levais difficilement avec une migraine atroce. Ça m'apprendra à travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Dans le gaz, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une fois complètement sorti du sommeil, Malefoy me revint en tête de plein fouet. C'était-il enfin réveillé ?

Je ne fis plus un seul bruit pour entendre le moindre signe de mouvement. Il n'y avait que le silence. Je décidais d'aller le voir dans sa chambre un fois que je serais prête. Cependant, de ma chambre, j'entendis sa porte claquée, puis celle de la salle de bain ? Ne faisant pas honneur à ma maison, je finis de me préparer et m'enfuis à toutes jambes.

Tout le monde était déjà attablé, sauf Ron ceux qui était anormal. Ron n'avait jamais manqué un seul repas, et encore moins était en retard à un petit déjeuner. D'après lui, sans ce denier, il ne pourrait tenir debout jusqu'à midi.

-Salut !

-Bonjour Hermione

-Où est Ron ?

-Il a dit qu'il me rejoindrait quand je suis sortie de notre dortoir, m'informa mon meilleur ami.

-Quand je suis parti de la Salle Commune il était en grande discussion avec sa copine.

Peter avait fait ouvert les guillemets en mentionnant une discussion.

-Ils se disputaient encore ? s'écria Harry

-Encore ? S'étonna Ginny

-Oui, Lavande n'arrête pas depuis le premier jour des cours !

-Comment fait-il pour supporter une fille pareille ?

-Morgane ! La réprimanda Thomas, tu ne l'as connait pas, il se peut qu'elle est certain bon aspect de la personnalité.

-Mon cher petit frère, toujours à vouloir voir le meilleur chez les gens, quel naïf.

\- Et ma chère grande sœur, toujours à voir le pire chez les gens, quelle pessimiste.

-Sauf que pendant que tu étais parti je ne sais où avec cette fille hier soir, moi j'ai passé la soirée dans la même salle commune qu'elle. Elle a passé tout son temps à raconter ses histoires avec son « Ron-Ron » en s'assurant que toute la salle commune entendait ses paroles. Et pour finir en beauté, elle a pris chaque élève de cette école pour les commenter chacun leur tour !

-J'en connais une qui est un peu à cran, prend un thé petite sœur.

Elle prit sa tasse d'eau chaude d'un geste rageur. Tout notre petit groupe riait sous cape en voyant la calme Morgane péter les plombs. Nous avions déjà tous vécu cette situation avec Lavande, au moins une fois, si ce n'est plus.

C'est à ce moment-là que le couple arriva, à notre hauteur.

-Salut vous deux ! s'écria Thomas

Le couple le regarda avec étonnement puis l'ignora. Lavande jeta un regard insisté à Ron qui lui-même avait un regard gêné et les joues rouges. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il s'installa en face de moi et pris un air déterminé.

C'est à ce moment-là que les portes s'ouvrirent avec un grand fracas, faisant place à un Malefoy plein de fureur. Le silence se fit, dans l'attende de la suite. Le chef des serpentards sonda les quatre grandes tables et fixa son regard sur moi. Si un regard pouvait tuer je serais morte sur place. L'ensemble des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers moi. Je soutenais son regard, ne fléchissant pas. Un véritable duel de nos regards avait commencé, Malefoy espérant que je baisse mon regard de peur de ses représailles, et moi ne voulant absolument pas montrer que pour une fois il me fichait vraiment la frousse. Il y avait dans son regard une haine que je ne lui connaissais pas, même envers moi.

Malefoy allait-il oser s'attaquer à moi devant tout ce monde ? La tension était palpable. Pour finir, mon homologue se décida enfin à bouger pour se diriger vers sa table. Le brouhaha reprit en deux secondes. Les hypothèses devaient déjà élaborée et rapporté.

-C'était quoi ce cirque ?! S'exclama Peter.

Je ne lui répondais pas, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

-Hermione ? Peter t'as posé une question !

-Laissez-la un peu de temps, elle est un peu sous le choc là.

-C'est bon Morgane. J'en sais rien Harry, il a dû péter les plombs parce que j'ai laissé ma brosse à dents trainer dans notre salle de bain. Il a dû avoir peur d'être contaminé par la salive d'une sang de bourbe.

Je débitais la seule chose plausible que j'ai pu trouver. Mais je ne convainquais pas grand monde.

\- Arrête Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'il soit stupide à ce point-là, réplica Thomas.

\- C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas.

\- Non Hermione, Thomas à raison. Il est hors de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ?

\- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

\- Hermione tu ne dois pas nous cacher des choses aussi importantes, ça pourrait être dangereux !

Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. J'allais répliquer mais Morgane me devança.

-Calmez-vous un peu les garçons ! Ce garçon a un vrai problème. Comment savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête ? Il se peut très bien qu'il se soit mis en colère pour une futilité.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas l'air convaincu mais ils abandonnèrent pour le moment.

Ses frère la fixèrent, pas dupe une seule seconde. Pour passer à autre, et faire oublier ce problème, je me tournais vers Ron.

-Bon alors Ronald, j'ai crus comprendre que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, juste avant l'arrivée théâtrale de Malefoy.

-Heu, Oui !

Malgré sa réponse, il ne disait toujours rien. Il nouait et dénouait ses doigts, et avait le regard baissé. Il m'inquiétait de plus en plus.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ron ?

Il releva la tête, d'un air décidé.

-C'est à propos de Lavande.

-Ah… Et donc ?

Harry écoutait d'une oreille.

-Hermione, pourquoi Lavande n'est pas avec nous ? Dans le cercle de protection. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas proposé de le faire avec nous, et la mettre dans le secret ? Elle n'arrête pas de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le serpentard de troisième année. E je n'aime pas lui mentir.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est la reine des commères, juste après Parkinson, murmurais-je.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Si j'ai très bien entendus. C'est de ma petite amie que tu parles.

Je me retiens cette fois de tout commentaire déplacé, il ne fallait surtout pas se disputer.

-Justement Ron, pour en revenir à ta question. Lavande est ta petite amie, mais pas une amie de confiance pour nous. Elle n'a jamais était dans la confidence, dans nos plans jusque-là, pourquoi voudrais tu qu'elle le soit maintenant ? De plus, elle est incapable de garder un secret !

-C'est faux ! Elle s'est gardé les secrets !

Je sentais qu'il commencé déjà à s'énerver. Il fallait absolument que je calme le jeu. Mais d'un autre côté, il était exaspérant ! Je jetais un regard à Harry et Ginny pour qu'ils viennent m'aider à faire entendre raison à Ronald avant que la discussion finisse en dispute. C'était connu, Ronald et moi avions le sang chaud, et nos désaccord se finissaient souvent en violente dispute.

-Ron, intervient Ginny, Hermione à raison. Et avant que tu ne m'étrangle pour avoir osé dire ça, réfléchis un peu. Lavande est aussi mon amie mais elle n'a pas assez de force de caractère pour réussir à garder un tel secret. Se serait trop dur à porter pour elle. Et même si cela aurait été possible, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait accepté de participer au sortilège de protection. Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Comment ça si ça aurait était possible ? Et même si elle n'en aurait pas eu envie, on aurait au moins pus lui proposer, et lui laisser le choix.

-Cela n'aurait pas été possible car il doit y avoir un véritable lien d'amitié entre les membres qui composent le sortilège. Et Lavande n'a de lien qu'avec toi, et un peu avec Ginny.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Il était tout d'un coup tout penaud. L'orage s'était calmé, pour le moment. Il leva des yeux désolé vers moi.

-Je m'excuse Hermione, je n'avais pas le droit de t'incendier de cette façon. C'est toi qui avais raison.

-C'est rien Ronald. Je lui faisais un grand sourire. Bon alors tu manges oui non ? Qu'on n'arrive pas en retard en cours.

Soudain le Ron de d'habitude revient d'un battement de cils, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette.

-Mais j'ai une faim de loup ! Attendez-moi ! Je vais manger en vitesse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions en route pour notre premier cours de la journée.

L'heure de midi arriva à toute vitesse. J'avais réussi à survivre au regard meurtrier de Malefoy pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. On aurait dit que pendant deux heures, un prédateur fixer sa proie, attendant le bon moment pour lui sauter à la gorge.

A la sortie du dernier cours, je vis Malefoy se dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, j'en profitais donc pour aller déposer mes affaires dans notre salle commune et prendre ceux de l'après-midi. Sur le chemin je me sentis suivis, plusieurs fois je me retournais mais il n'y avait bien sur personne.

Pour la cinquième fois, cette fois j'en étais persuadé, je me retournais pour voir qui était la personne qui me suivait.

-Malefoy ? C'est toi ?

J'attendis une minute pour que la personne, que ce soit Malefoy ou quelqu'un d'autre, se montre enfin.

-Malefoy si c'est toi, arrête de jouer et montre toi, ce n'est pas drôle.

Quelqu'un passa rapidement derrière moi, je me retournais en sursaut mais toujours personne.

-Pourtant moi je trouve ça hilarant ! Me murmura une voix juste à mon oreille.

Je fis un bond et me retournais et reculais de trois pats pour me retrouver face à un Malefoy très fier de lui mais toujours en proie à une fureur. Mon cœur battais à tout rompre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me promène toute seule dans les couloirs, c'est à se demander si je ne cherche pas les ennuis.

-Malefoy.

-Granger

J'attendis, sur le qui-vive, qu'il attaque, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. Mais il resta devant moi, sans bouger, à me fixer de la tête au pied, comme si j'étais une énigme difficile à résoudre. La tension m'étouffait. Je décidais de briser calmement la glace.

-Alors Malefoy, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois soudainement énervé à ce point contre moi ?

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre si vite les pieds dans le plat. Mais au moins ça avait l'avantage d'être clair, direct et de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Plus vite cette histoire serait réglée, plus vite je pourrais repartir.

Il leva un cil, surpris.

-Très bien Granger, allons-y directement. J'aime les femmes qui savent ceux qu'elles veulent.

J'attendis qu'il continue, sans relever sa remarque.

-Alors, commençons par le commencement. Subtilement, il se rapprochait de moi au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Ces dernières devenaient également de plus en plus dures. Premièrement, hier soir, alors que l'on discutait tranquillement, tu as osé m'envoyer valser dans les airs. Et jusqu'à ce matin, plus rien. Tu m'as assommé ! Et je me suis réveillé seulement ce matin ! Tu aurais pu me tuer, ou pire me défigurer !

-Il faudrait que tu revoies l'ordre de tes priorités.

-La ferme Granger !

Je décidais de le laisser finir sa crise de colère de petit garçon, beaucoup moins effrayante que je ne l'avais redouté. Il ne faisait que se plaindre finalement.

-Tu m'as laissé dans ma chambre au lieu de m'emmener à l'infirmerie ! J'aurais pu avoir une commotion cérébrale ou je ne sais quoi. Si tu avais peur d'être renvoyée pour agression, il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à moi !

Il fit une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle. En attendant je l'observais avec toute l'indifférence dont j'étais capable. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie, juste au cas où, mais il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Bon d'accord il ne sait pas réveillait tout de suite, mais je suis sure qu'il ne risquait, il avait la tête dur...

-Alors chère Granger, le niveau de tes excuses permettront d'atténuer ou non la vengeance que je te réserve.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, un sourire machiavélique apparus sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'excuser Malefoy. Hier soir ce n'était pas une discussion tranquille comme tu dis. Tu t'es permis de me toucher, sans ma permission tout en proférant envers moi des insultes. Alors je ne te dois aucune excuse, se serait plutôt à toi de t'excuser, mais je ne suis pas stupide pour en espérer de ta part.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse à te faire Granger, si tu ne voulais pas que je te touche il fallait dire « non » ou « stop ». Mais mon instinct me dit que tu en avais très envie.

Je reculais comme il s'approchait de moi.

-Ton instinct déraille complément ! Ça c'est la faute de toutes ses filles qui ce pavane devant toi, tu as l'impression que comme une poignée de filles veulent coucher avec toi, toutes les filles du monde le veulent forcément aussi.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'en a pas envie, continua-t-il sur un air de défis comme si je n'avais rien dit

-Absolument pas !

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus bel.

-Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as laissé t'embrasser dans le train et qu'ensuite on s'est embrassé sauvagement dans ce couloir, sa voix devenait de plus en plus langoureuse.

Je regardais sa bouche, sa bouche fine et légèrement rosée qui appelait à la luxure. Non pas question ! Je reprenais mes esprits et m'écartais de lui, mais ce n'eut comme seul résultat de me cogner contre le mur juste derrière moi. Ce fait fit rire mon homologue.

-Si je ne t'ai pas repoussé dans le train c'est parce que tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais fait une chose pareille. Et pour ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir, j'étais sous le choc, j'avais du venin dans mes veines, je n'étais plus moi-même.

-C'est marrant comment tu essais de te trouver des excuses.

Puis son sourire disparu pour faire place a un air songeur. Il me fixer de nouveau, la tête penchait sur le côté. C'était très enfantin et surprenant pour un Malefoy. Mais je remarquais un bon côté, toute trace de colère avait disparu. Je n'allais peut être pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Il se mit à parler d'une voix étonnamment douce et détachée:

-C'est étrange, il n'y a même pas une demie heure je n'avais qu'une pensée, te faire regretter tes actes d'hier soir. Tu le mérite, tu as osé m'agresser, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Même si ceux de ma maison ne savent pas ceux qui s'est passé, au vus de la façon dont j'ai débarqué ce matin, ils se doutent bien de quelque chose. Et maintenant ils attendent de moi que je te le fasse payer. Et j'en ai l'intention. Enfin j'en avais l'intention il n'y a même pas dix minutes…

Il fit une pause dans son étrange monologue. Son attitude était complètement différente. Ce mec était bipolaire ! Il se dévoilait en partie à moi. Avouer en parti que le jugement que lui portent les autres serpentards pouvait influencer c'est actes envers moi. J'étais fasciné par ses révélations, et je voulais en apprendre plus. Sans le brusquer, je l'incitais à continuer.

-Et maintenant ?

Il me regarda sans me voir. Il était dans un autre monde.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal, d'aucune façon. Te taquiner, jouer avec toi, j'adore ça. Je n'ai qu'une envie, que tu vois le vrai Drago.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Et si je voyais le vraiment, que verrais-je ?

Je parlais d'une voix douce et basse.

-Un homme qui essaie de se débarrasser de tous ces préjugés venant des autres en prouvant sa valeur au monde des sorciers, mais surtout à toi…

Il l'attrapa doucement l'arrière du crâne et m'embrassa. Mais je l'écartais immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. C'était mal.

Il sembla se réveillé et son regard devint beaucoup plus dur et plongea dans les yeux.

-Tu veux connaître le deuxième problème qui m'a amené à venir te voir Granger ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton de défis.

Il était redevenu un fois de plus Malefoy l'arrogant. C'était à en rattraper le tournis

-Dis toujours, répliquais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Ne prend pas cet air dédaigneux avec moi Granger ! Crois-moi tu ça va t'intéresser. Il laissa sa phrase en suspentes avec un sourire suffisant juste pour me faire rager.

-J'ai réfléchis…

-Waouh ! Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal à la tête j'espère ? A la réflexion j'espère que si.

-La ferme Granger ! Tu feras moins la maligne dans deux minutes.

Il s'appuya d'un bras contre me mur, l'empêchant de partir. Il prit son air le plus supérieur

-Je disais donc, j'ai réfléchis à ces quelques évènements qui se sont passés depuis la rentrée. Le sortilège de ce troisième année bloqué par un champ de force qui ne venait manifestement pas de ce gosse, avec toi et ta clique pas très loin. Ensuite Crabe qui est envoyé valser contre un mur alors qu'il essaie de s'attaquer à vous. Et enfin moi qui me fait assommé par un mur.

Je restais silencieuse, pas sure de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Quelle hypothèse son esprit tordu avait mis en place.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ? me défia-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Je restais de marbre, ne laissant absolument rien paraitre.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut m'intéresser, mais raconte toujours.

-C'est ça, comme si tu n'avais pas envie de savoir mon avis, savoir ce que je sais.

Je ne répondis pas, le défiant à mon tour.

-Bon très bien, de toute façon je sais pertinemment que tu ne feras pas ta maligne très longtemps. Tout commence par une prophétie, toi qui aime tant le bouquin de notre bibliothèque tu as dus le lire quelque part.

Il attendait ma réaction, mais je ne laissais toujours rien paraître alors il continua. Cependant mon cœur avait commencé à battre la chamade.

-Cette prophétie met en scène deux héritiers, l'héritier de Serpentard et celui de Gryffondore. Ces deux héritiers ont d'immenses pouvoirs. Ils acquièrent leurs pouvoirs à l'âge de 17 ans. Cependant il est possible qu'avant leur âge de gloire, le pouvoir se manifeste, incontrôlable, lors que l'héritier se sent en danger.

Il attendait ma réaction. Je ne sais comment, je réussis à n'en montrer aucune. Mais intérieurement, c'était une toute autre histoire.

-Et donc ? Quel rapport avec les événements que tu as mentionné ?

Son sourire ne disparaissait toujours pas. Il allait asséner le coup fatal.

-Je pense que les événements sont dus à l'un de ces héritiers. Cette magie se produit lorsque que quelqu'un est en danger, en l'occurrence toi et ton entourage. Et cette magie semble complétement incontrôlée. Alors je pense que l'un de vous est un héritier. Et comme je suis sur à 99,9% que l'héritier de Serpentard serait directement envoyé dans la maison serpentard, il ne reste que l'héritier de Gryffondore.

Il fit une pause, se rapprocha de mon oreille, et acheva son récit d'une voix basse.

-Et si tu n'étais pas une sang de bourbe, je pourrais jurer que c'est toi.

Il a tout compris. Comment s'est possible. On a tout fait pour être discret, est que tous les serpentards sont au courant ?

-Mais si je comprends bien ton histoire, pour être l'héritier de Gryffondore il faut être un ou une sang pure. Donc pas moins. Ton hypothèse ne tiens donc pas la route.

-Un sang pur ou un sang mêlé. Les deux fonctionnent. Oui tu es une sang de bourbe. Ou alors tu as été élevé comme une sang de bourbe.

Il était toujours attentif à mes réactions, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.

-Cependant, la fin de la prophétie est très intéressante, ensemble les héritiers peuvent détruire le mal, donc en l'occurrence Voldemort.

Le nom de Voldemort résonnait étrangement dans la bouche de Malefoy.

-Et lorsque Voldemort a été mis au courant de cette prophétie, il s'est mit à la recherche des descendants des deux grands sorciers. Celui de serpentard afin de le mettre dans sa poche, de l'avoir sous bonne garde, et avoir un allié de toute puissante dans son camp. Celui de gryffondore pour l'éliminer. Quelques mois après le début de ses recherches, il était persuadé que tous les descendants de Gryffondore étaient morts. Mais moi je trouve ça trop facile. Donc soient ils sont mort, soit ils ont réussi à bien se cacher. Et quel meilleur moyen de se cacher que de devenir des moldus.

Je ne dis pas un mot. J'étais abasourdi. Il savait absolument tout. Mais comment avait-il fait. Il devait forcement connaitre cette histoire depuis longtemps, et j'aurais été prête à parié qu'il connaissait l'identité du deuxième héritier.

Malefoy était très fière de lui.

\- Alors quand dis-tu ?

-C'est une belle histoire, une histoire de conte de fée, pour les enfants qui de nos jours ont du mal à s'endormir la nuit. Si seulement ça pouvait être la réalité, ça permettrait d'éviter des centaines de morts dans un proche avenir.

Je le regardais avec une moue mi- triste, mi- résignée pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'en croyais pas un seul mot.

-Pendant un mot j'y ai presque crus, jusqu'au moment où tu m'annonce que ce serait moi l'héritière de gryffondore, c'est irréaliste. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai aimé subir toutes vos insultes, toutes vos moqueries ? Si j'avais été une sang pur ou même une sang mêlé.

Son sourire avait disparu. Je m'éloignais pour rejoindre mes amis dans la Grande Salle, sans me presser même si j'en avais une folle envie. Malefoy resta là quelques instants, dans le doute. Il fallait éliminer ce doute. Quant à mes pensées, elles tournées à pleins régime. Comment était-il au courant ? Comment pouvait-il avoir toute ses informations ? En avait-t-il parlé à quelqu'un, à ses amis mangemorts. Allait-il tout raconter à Voldemort ? Peut-être l'avait-il déjà fait ! Il l'avait probablement déjà fait. Où il attendait d'obtenir une preuve à montrer à son maître. Voldemort allait se remettre à la recherche de mes parents, et cette fois il allait les trouver. Il fallait que je les prévienne…

J'arrivais à ma table, à hauteur de mes amis, à bout de nerfs. J'étais complétement paniquée, et je devais avoir une tête à faire peur avec des joues rougies. Avoir retenus toute réaction devant Malefoy, les avait fait réunir tous au même moment.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

Difficilement, et avec une voix haché avec mon souffle coupé, je parviens à lui répondre.

-Parle … moins fort … Ginny. On … est déjà … repéré. Pas … besoin d'en … rajouter.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Morgane, Peter, Thomas et Neville me regardèrent tous incrédule.

-Comment ça on est repéré ?

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Hermione ?

\- C'est à propos de Malefoy ?

-Quelqu'un t'a agressé ?

\- Tu es toute rouge et en sueur il faudrait que tu ailles faire un tour dehors !

Je levais les bras en signe d'apaisement et pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire fuser leurs questions.

-Allons faire un tour dehors.

Une fois dans le parc, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je leur racontais toute l'histoire.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu le découvrir, s'exclama Ginny. D'accord il n'est pas bête, mais ce n'est pas nous plus une flèche.

-Il doit avoir plus d'information que nous en tant que mangemort, réplica Ronald.

-Non, si c'était le cas, alors cela voudrait dire qu'Hermione est déjà suspecte pour eux, et on en aurait déjà entendu parler.

Nous restâmes dans le parc jusqu'au début des cours, à élaborer à notre tour des hypothèses, se demandant comment Malefoy avait tout découvert en si peu de temps. A mon avis, nous étions surtout en train de déprimer.

J'écoutais à peine les cours de l'après-midi, trop occuper à réfléchir à la manière d'inverser la balance. A quatre heures, j'avais trouvé le plan parfait.

A la fin des cours de la journée, nous allions de nouveau faire un tour dans le parc. Lavande râla très bruyamment lorsque Ron lui annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner.

-J'ai trouvé un plan, une idée, pour convaincre Malefoy que je ne suis pas l'héritière de Gryffondore.

A peine avais-je prononcé les premiers mots de ma phrase qu'ils buvaient mes paroles. Ils avaient hâte de savoir que l'on avait enfin une bonne nouvelle et un plan.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il va vous déplaire à 100% ce plan.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, je passais mon temps à éviter Malefoy ou qui que ce soit de sa bande de serpent. Mais aussi Théodore Nott, je n'étais pas prête à l'affronté pour l'instant. J'avais d'autres soucis pour le moment.

Comme tous les matins je rejoignais mes amis dans la Grande Salle.

-Comment ça se passe avec Malefoy ?

Je poussais un long soupire.

-Il est insupportable. J'ai dû jeter un sortilège insonorisation tellement il fait tout pour que je l'entende la nuit. Lui et sa conquête de nuit. Tous les lendemains, on se croise devant la salle de bain, comme par hasard, avec pour seul habit une serviette autour de sa taille. Il est toujours très fier de lui.

-Ce mec a vraiment un problème, s'exaspéra Morgane.

-On dirait qu'il fait juste ça pour te faire marcher, commenta Thomas.

-Bien sur fréro, il fait ça dans le but de lui faire péter les plombs. Je suis persuadé que même pendant qu'il est avec une fille, ce qui le fait jouir c'est que ça énerve Hermione.

-Non quand même pas à ce point, réplica Thomas, toujours aussi naïf.

-Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est quand voyant défiler toutes ces filles, je n'ai plus mon intimité, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être chez moi. C'est très dérangeant.

-Tu pourrais peut être trouvé un sortilège qui transformerait les filles qui passent la porte, en laideur par exemple.

-Excellente idée Ginny !

Tout le monde rigola.

Harry redevint vite sérieux.

-Et concernant tu-sais-quoi ?

Sa question me fit revenir sur terre à mon tour.

-Pour l'instant il n'a pas remis le sujet sur le tapis. Mais je vois bien qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Il a constamment son sourire en coin, sadique et supérieur.

Ma phrase resta en suspend entre nous. Un ange passa.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour le premier cours de la journée, potion.

Ce fut enfin le professeur Slughorn qui nous accueillis avec son sourire chaleureux. Je me plaçais avec toutes les peines du monde, à ma place, à côté de mon homologue.

-Rebonjour Granger.

Je ne m'abaissais pas à lui répondre, ce qui ne le blessa pas le moins du monde.

-Bonjour chers élèves. Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser la potion Pimentine. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire quelles sont ses effets ?

Redevenant l'Hermione des cours, je levais immédiatement le doigt.

-Oui miss Granger ?

-Elle a pour effet de soigner les rhumes et la grippe. Malheureusement elle a comme effet secondaire de faire fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures.

-Exact miss, 10 points pour gryffondore.

Un lèger brouhaha s'éleva des serpentards : « miss-je-sais-tout », « castor »,…

-Si vous voulez gagner des points les serpentards, il faudrait peut-être penser à devenir moins stupide, s'écria Peter. Alors peut être que vous seriez répondre à au moins une question, dans au moins un de nos cours.

-Peter ne perd pas ton temps à leur donner des conseils, ils ne savent pas ce que le mot « penser » signifie, réplica Harry.

-Ou alors cet exercice est trop difficile pour eux, renchérit Ronald.

-Ils n'auront pas besoin de la potion d'aujourd'hui pour que de la fumé leur sorte des oreilles, ajoutais-je à mon tour.

Les gryffondores au complet éclatèrent de rire. La plus part des serpentards étaient fou de rage. Se faire humilié de cette façon aller devoir se faire payer.

-Attendez une seconde, l'une des particularités des serpents n'est pas d'être main ? demanda Neville.

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! Le choixpeau magique devait avoir bu pas mal de bierraubeurre le jour de notre rentrée de notre première année, lui répondit hilare Thomas.

Les gryffondores riaient de plus en plus fort pendant que la rage les serpentards augmenté d'un cran. Je remarquais tout de même que Malefoy, Zabini et Nott semblé indifférents aux insultes. Ils se croyaient surement trop supérieur pour se sentir atteindre par nos moqueries.

Voyant que la situation risquait de dégénérer, le professeur Slughorn essaya de calmer la situation. Il frappa dans ses mains pour couvrir les rires.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Je voudrais pouvoir commencer mon cours. Ou faut-il que je retire les points que je viens de vous donner ?

Nous nous calmâmes et le cours commença. Les autres cours de la journée se passèrent sans autres accros. Il régnait cependant un reste de moquerie que les serpentards ressentaient comme le plus grand des affronts. Entre chaque inter cours, des menaces fusaient.

-Enfin terminé ! S'écria Ronald, cette journée était interminable, même si se divertir sur les serpentards était très distraillant.

Il parlait assez fort pour que tout le monde sortant du cours l'entende.

-Commençais à y aller sans moi, je vais chercher un pull pour aller manger, les informais-je.

-Je viens avec toi, intervient Peter.

-Non va manger, je sais que tu meurs de faim, j'ai entendu ton ventre crier famine pendant les deux dernières heures.

-Bon d'accord, mais si dans dix minutes tu n'es pas revenu, je viens te chercher.

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire rassurant et m'éloignais vers ma salle commune.

Arrivée à un couloir plus sombre et plus désert que les autres, j'entendis des pats lourds, non loin de moi. Je soupirais de lassitude.

-Malefoy ! Si c'est encore toi je vai…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je me retrouvais projeté contre le mur le plus près par le sortilège _expelliarmus_. Ma tête cogna violement contre la paroi. Allongé à plat ventre sur le sol froid, je relevais la tête pour voir mes agresseur mais ma vue était devenu trouble.

-Et non sale sang de bourbe ! Ce n'est pas Malefoy cette fois ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper de la même manière de toi.

Mon souffle fut coupé par un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre. J'eu à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration, avec difficulté, que j'en reçus un second, puis un troisième. Je commençais à tousser et je découvris du sang dans la paume de ma main. La suite devint pire encore.

-Comment … une sale … sang de bourbe …comme toi … peut oser …nous… insulter ? s'écria une voix masculine, pleine de fureur, en même temps que je recevais un coup en plein visage à chaque coupure.

J'étais à la limite de l'évanouissement à force de recevoir autant de coup à la tête. J'essayais de me débattre de toutes mes forces mais je sentais deux autres personnes me maintenir les bras et les épaules. Ils étaient donc au moins trois.

Je commençais à perdre connaissance quand j'entendis une exclamation au loin. Des éclairs rouges passèrent non loin de moi, et je sentis mes entraves disparaitre.

-Granger !

Je ne reconnaissais pas tout de suite les voix. Ils étaient deux. Est-ce Peter et Thomas m'avaient enfin trouvé ? Non, les garçons ne m'auraient jamais appelaient par mon nom de famille. J'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux mais ce simple geste était trop douloureux.

-Granger tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? Tu m'entends ? Dis-nous quelque chose.

Je reconnaissais enfin cette voix : Malefoy. Je sortais le seul son dont j'étais capable.

-Aie !

-Vas y doucement Drago. Regarde dans quel état elle est.

Je ne l'avais pas sentis jusqu'à maintenant mais j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je devais vraiment être dans un sal état, et ma pensée se confirmait par les dires de la deuxième personne Zabini.

-Ça va aller Granger, me murmura Malefoy.

Et en effet, une minute plus tard je me sentais mieux. La douleur commençait à refluer. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir mon sauveur. Ils étaient accroupis, penchaient vers moi, avec un air inquiet sur leur visage. C'était dans les bras de Malefoy que je me trouvais. Pour l'instant ma vue était encore trop brouillée pour que je me dégage de son étreinte, de plus c'était plus tôt agréable.

-Comment tu, me demanda doucement Zabini.

Je faisais l'état des lieux de mon corps. La douleur au niveau de mon ventre était devenu minime, mon visage était encore douloureux, je m'inquiétais de son état quand je me regarderais dans une glace. Mais le pire était la douleur lancinante de mon crâne. Les pulsations douloureuses au niveau de ma blessure ne diminuèrent pas.

-Beaucoup mieux. Mais la douleur à ma tête ne passe pas du tout, c'est horrible.

Je me tenais la tête pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, mais je ne fis qu'empirer les choses, et du liquide chaud s'écoulait sur ma mains.

-On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu peux te lever ?

-Oui.

Je me relevais difficilement, plié en deux, avec l'aide des deux serpentards. Le monde tanguais tout autour de moi, je manquais je m'écroulais, rattraper in-extrémiste par Zabini.

-Ca va aller ? Ou il faut que je te porte ? demanda –t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non merci Malefoy, répliquais-je ironiquement.

Je me déplaçais tout doucement, regardant où je marchais, évaluant chacun de mes pats.

-Je te dois des excuses Malefoy !

Il haussa les sourcils, très surpris.

-Vraiment ? C'est mon sauvetage héroïque qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Ou alors le coup à ta tête qui te fais délirer, réplica Zabini.

Malefoy lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Non, la douleur à ma tête, je m'excuse, non pas de t'avoir envoyé valser, mais de la douleur que je t'ai infligé.

-C'est une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche ? Hermione Granger qui fait des excuses à Drago Malefoy !

-Tait toi Zabini !

On continuait à marcher, les serpentards suivant mon rythme.

-Moi aussi j'ai des excuses à te faire Granger.

Cette fois c'était à mon tour d'être plus que surprise.

-Ah oui ? A propose de quoi au juste. Y a tellement de choses pour lesquels tu devrais t'excuser.

Il rigola sincèrement.

-On va y aller étape par étape Granger. Pour l'instant je veux m'excuser de t'avoir accusé avec cette prophétie. Je dois reconnaître mon erreur, tu n'es pas l'héritière de Gryffondrore. Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais été capable de te défendre, et même tes pouvoirs se seraient manifestés automatiquement.

Malgré la douleur encore présente, intérieurement je sautais de joie. Mission accomplie, notre plan avait fonctionné !


End file.
